One Piece: The Yokai Pirates
by Master Zik
Summary: Seeking to be the greatest pirate and the strongest in the world, young Geo known as the "Hell Demon" goes on a journey to become pirate king and searches for the greatest treasure in the world, One Piece, as he forms an amazing crew pursuing their dreams
1. Chp 1: I'm Gonna Be A Pirate!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece although I may use or allude to some people or places. I own only some of the OC's in this fan fiction, and any place I make up.**_

_**One Piece: The Yokai Pirates**_

_Italic_ – Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ – A flashback or Location shift

**Bold** - An attack

_**Bold and Italic**_ – Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ – Bounties, Author notes, or Chapter

_**This story begins roughly three months before Monkey D. Luffy sets out on his journey to become pirate king.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 1: I'm Gonna Be A Pirate!**_

"Wealth, fame, power.

The man who had acquired everything in this world, the pirate ki--"

"Whats a pirate?"

At that moment silence dawned on the people in the crowded bar and a second later it erupted in laughter.

"He doesn't know what a pirate is? AHHH HAAHAA" said one man as he drank more beer.

"Does-HA he-HA even-HA know-HA where he is HAHAHAHA" said another man.

"AHOHOHO thats a good one!" said another falling out of his chair

"Awhahaha that kid sure is dumb!" said a woman.

"AHAHAHA what an IDIOT!" said another.

"HAHAHA" and another "AHEHEHEHE" and another and another and another as the laughter continued for several minutes.

The young man looked over the bar in bewilderment, to him he just asked a simple question. He was a fairly tall man with dark brown skin, between 5'10 and 5'11 and looked about to be in his late teens. He had black hair in dreadlocks ranging from as low to his neck to his ear, some even and some uneven but the hair was combed so that it was both on the left and right sides not all wild and unkempt. He wore a reversible hooded jacket, all black on the outside with several dark green skulls on them and all dark green on the inside with one big black skull on the front and a small black one on the back along with a torn up a-shirt, black jeans and black boots. He also carried a pair of dark shades over his forehead and a black and gold metallic _**B**__**ō staff **_strapped around his back, overall the most distinctive characteristic of this young man which drew a person to stare at him time to time was his red eyes which looked like a raging fire, like a battlefield stained with blood. It often scared anyone and at this moment the man's eyes looked as if a raging fire was about to occur as he clinched his fist ready to beat up every laughing man in the bar. "Calm down Geo, don't sweat it" said the other young man next to him.

This young man had a cool expression on his face with a hint of annoyance whether at his friend or from the laughter in the bar was unknown. He was about the same height and age as Geo although he looked younger for his age. He also had a distinctive look which was his wild gray hair, the hair reached to his neck and if not combed right could cover his face, this gray hair could fool any person who approached him from behind thinking he was an old man. He wore a tight dark blue sleeveless uniform jacket with gold buttons which showed off his toned arms, huge stone wrist bands, light gray pants which seemed to be apart of some gi uniform, and black sneaker-like shoes. This young man was Willy Low. He continued "So barkeep I know the basics, so I can go after _**O**__**ne **__**P**__**iece**_ if I want to, become pirate king, plunder and pillage towns, fight the marines, yada yada but what else? anything I don't know?."

"Hey Willy, one piece of what? whats this one piece?" said Geo.

The bar broke in to a louder uproar of laughter. "AHAHAHAHA the idiot doesn't even know what one piece is!" said another man.

"Damn its like he gets dumber and dumber AHHAHA!" said another falling out of his seat.

"HAHAHA he's a joke!" said another and "HAHAHA" said another - but before another laugh was uttered a man came flying through the bar breaking the window and slammed right into Geo sending them over the bar counter in to all the drinks.

The rather fat man with a bandanna and skull and bones tattoo with a blueberry behind it on his chest that slammed into Geo stood up quickly and said "DAMN THAT GOLDFISH!" quickly heading back outside.

Geo grabbed the man by his shoulder and turned him around saying "Hey you bumped in to me _**baka**_!!"

Which got the reply of "Shut up! I don't got time for no stinkin' ki-" BAM!

Just like that the sound echoed throughout the bar as Geo's one punch knocked the fat man to the ground and left him unconscious. "I've had just about enough of this condescending attitude with some of the guys in this town!" giving a glare to all the men in the bar Geo then began to drag the fat man out the bar by his collar heading outside.

"Sigh I guess I'll just have to wait until he returns to figure things out... You better make this quick Geo!" says Willy.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah ya senior citizen..." said Geo as he mumbled some more.

"Well barkeep tell me everything ya know now, I'll be taking the meal we ordered to a table in the back" said Willy as he reached for he and Geo's drinks and meals.

Outside the sun was shining bright on the humid afternoon, it was an exceptionally hot day in Mocktown. As Geo dragged the unconscious fat man out of the bar he saw a crowd to the left and right of him and in the clearing in front of him a very tall Oranda goldfish fishman standing in a fighting stance, he was wearing short tight pants and a vest with a sign in kanji on it which translated to "Victory". When he laid his eyes on Geo he said "Oh I didn't think he'd be knocked out from one punch into the Wild Cherry, oh well guess I'll kill him now, move aside kid!"

"Whew...whoooo" Geo took a deep breath and then exhaled slowly, walked up to the fishman and said "Listen you stinky fish if you wanna have a fight do it somewhere else!" at that moment the fishman went to attack but Geo uppercuts him in the jaw with all his force sending the fishman flying in to the sky he went on to say "Psshh I love to fight but you think the likes of you could challenge me, I'm getting a little too ticked off get lost" he threw the fat man in to the air after the fishman and pulled out his bo staff and said "_**Kasei Kasei**_" the bo staff then grew to the size of a pillar that would support a large building, he grabbed it with both hands and as the fishman came down swung the staff and said "_**Bō Homerun**_" hitting him right in the face sending him flying across the island. He then swung around another 180 degrees and said "**Bō Homerun**" hitting him right on the back right behind the fishman sending the fat man flying .

"I can't believe it! did he really do that!?" one man in the crowd said.

Another said "That fishman was from the _**Goldfish pirates**_, Goldie's crew is ruthless! and that other guy was from the _**Blueberry pirates**_! "The staff then went back to its original size, Geo put it back in its holder and headed back in to the Wild Cherry as the crowd looked in awe and slowly dispersed.

Back inside the Wild Cherry bar as Geo stepped back in a silence came as all the men inside the bar saw what Geo did to the other pirates. Geo yelled out "_**BANZAI**_!" and the bar went back to its lively nature as music started to play.

Willy thinking with an annoyed look on his face _He's always yelling that it doesn't even have any meaning! it makes no sense_!

Geo looked to his left and right and then saw Willy in the corner with his food. "I hope you didn't eat any of mine!" said Geo.

"Like I said calm down I didn't eat your food you greedy pig" said Willy "Now lets figure out what we're gonna do next Geo, we don't have much food left on the ship and 'cuz of you choosing to stay in that damn _**Tropical Hotel**_ we don't have much money left" as Willy slowly sipped his ice tea.

"What are you saying you gray haired bum I chose that place for the convenience of both of us" said Geo as he started to eat his meal.

"Oh please we could have slept on the ship or somewhere else on the island, it won't take long for the _**log pose**_ to change. But more importantly what are we gonna do? huh?" says Willy.

"Hmmm well..." says Geo.

"I mean we we weren't good at being blacksmiths, we're too loud and its too boring to be an assassin, we couldn't even learn to cook that well, and we just got kicked out of the marines" says Willy.

"Hey, hey, hey let me speak. So tell me more about pirates, I have that and a few others in mind" says Geo.

Willy starts to speak "Well basically Gold Roger ..."

"Who's th-" says Geo

"THE PIRATE KING!, Gold Roger was the pirate king and had the greatest treasure in the world known now as 'One Piece' and after he was caught by the marines before he was executed his last words were that he left his treasure in one piece most likely on the last island of the grandline that nobody but him and his crew has been to, for anyone to get which started this new age of piracy that we're in. Now pirates basically pillage and plunder towns for loot and other treasure, they fight each other and usually fight or run from the marines trying to capture them. If we choose this its sure to bring a lot of fighting like you want, unnecessary trouble and adventure. Some are really weak like the ones you just faced and some are really really strong" says Willy.

"Well, wait those guys I sent flying were pirates?... oh well anyway it was either this or being a bounty hunter but this sounds good tell me more" says Geo.

_Minutes Earlier at the Mocktown Port.._

As ships were coming and going at the port a suspicious fishman with huge guns at his sides wearing a blue and black short sleeved jump suit was walking up and down the docks. When he came all the way to the end he saw an even more suspicious ship. "Hey is this...?, yes it is a marine ship!! and to think its just docked here in broad daylight, whats going on? how can I be the only pirate in town to see it? this crappy paint job isn't any disguise. I better warn the captain quickly" said the fishman and as he turned around he saw two things flying through the sky. He squinted hard to barely make out what it was and thought to himself _Could that be?, nah it couldn't be him that idiot can't fly _"HAHA!" as he let out a laugh "Just some big strange birds" he said. He then quickly sprinted back to town to find his captain.

At the same time a man with a white and gold tricorne, messy dirty blond hair, a black white striped dress shirt and black shorts and sandals on the other end of the dock was loading barrels on his scow and looked very upset, mumbling "Stupid Red haired, stupid Moria... mumble, mumble stupid Sharp I didn't even want to be a pirate" said the man. He then took out his small spotting scope to look out on the horizon only to say "Crap that definitely looks like a marine ship, oh well I'm already leaving but this whole thing is stupid I should be relaxing somewhere on that vacation resort island with no worries." as he let out a dreadful sigh.

_Even Earlier on a Marine Ship approaching Jaya..._

On the ship everything was calm until the lookout spots the island of Jaya "Captain! land ho! the island of Jaya has been spotted and I think I see the ship but it seems to be badly beaten up and horribly painted. There are also many ships leaving and coming to the island" said the marine in the crow's nest.

The marines head out of inside the galleon and all lined up saluting as a man who seemed to be in his late thirties, with orange and red like hair dressed in an all orange and blue track suit comes out sucking the juice out of an orange with a straw. He hangs up on his den den mushi after saying "Understood Vice Admiral Garp, it will be done. I will return Vice Admiral John Giant's third ship before he realizes you took it and then lent it to me." he then chuckles as he peels another orange and sticks a straw in it. He looks over his men with a grim stare, "We will get those low down thieves and punish them with absolute justice!... to think just a week ago they wanted to be marines, now they're criminals about to die at the gallows. Report now Chief Petty Officer Chuck!" says the Captain.

Chief Petty Officer Chuck was in his early twenties and had brown hair with a goatee, he dressed in a navy uniform but the colors of white and blue were reversed, he also held a pocket watch in his left hand. As Chuck unfolded a paper and put on a pair of glasses "Yes Captain Tang, from the information we've received there seems to be many pirates on the island especially in Mocktown which we are now approaching. Most notable are Captain Goldie and the Goldfish pirates, Captain Jojo Heller and the _**Catch-22 pirates**_, and Captain "Devilfish" Darius and the _**Devilfish pirates**_ with bounties all over 15 million berries. There are also several other pirates with bounties on there heads on the island."

"No matter" says Captain Tang "We will capture those two thieves Geo and Willy, retrieve the ship safely, and sink every other pirate ship in sight, they'll be trapped. After that we will call for back up to apprehend every pirate on the island." as he peels another orange and sucks it dry with his straw.

"Genius plans as always Captain Tang!" says Chuck as the other marines are amazed at how quickly the Captain assessed the situation and devised a plan. Chuck then says "We will reach Mocktown in thirty minutes Captain. Hey you!..." as he points at a marine near the den den mushi "Alert Ensign Norris and his troops on the schooner behind us, everyone else prepare for battle..."

_Back at the Wild Cherry Bar.._

"Well... okay I think I got it now" said Geo.

"Got what? so are we gonna be pirates or not?" said Willy as he finishes eating his steak.

"Yes, bounty hunting would've been nice 'cuz of the constant confrontation but the unknown aspect when it comes to adventures of piracy intrigues me, besides I already have a plan" as Geo chuckles. "Well first since we're pirates we'll need a good ship."

"Wait we already have one" said Willy burping then using his napkin to wipe his mouth.

Geo then says "No we'll need a good ship made by a really good shipwright not no crappy marine ship, then we're gonna take down marine bases and ships to get money for the ship, then..."

"Hey YOU!!' at this moment three fishmen busted into the bar, the suspicious one from earlier with huge guns on his sides glaring at Geo and Willy, another with a huge swollen bump on one side of his face, the fishman from earlier pointing at Geo and Willy in the corner, and finally a very tall fishman with huge forearms and a knife on his back as big as him with one eye closed, holding a short man in his hands. The fishman with the huge bump on his face then said "It has to be them Kometto, and that guy with the stick is the one who attacked me!" as he looked at the fishman with the two huge guns on his side.

The man being held by the tall fishman then said "Yes sir, those two were the ones who got off the badly painted ship, the gray haired one even threw some change my way and gave me a wink."

"Well that settles it then. Hey everyone those two bastards are marines!!" says Kometto. "They probably think they can hide out here see who's who and then send a fleet to capture everyone" at this moment a huge group of people were outside of the bar who heard everything and looked very angry. Kometto then says "Well you stupid bastards got any last words" as he pulled out one of his guns.

At this moment Geo then stuffs ten cherry pies in to his mouth and looked up, and Willy just finished drinking his third glass of ice tea. Geo then says "Baka!, we're not marines anymore now get lost." Willy gives a smile to the fishmen as if he's encouraging them to pursue the topic.

"Bullshit!" says Kometto "Hey Popeye we're all gonna kill these guys now!" at that moment he fired his gun at Geo saying "_**Scale Bullet**_" and lunged forward to Willy as a coral scaled bullet came out the gun.

"Yea kick their asses!" said the fishman with the swollen face pumping his fist in the air.

Geo leans back in his chair to dodge the bullet as Willy crouched down and said "_**Strike of the Ostrich**_!" using his knee, he thrust it right in to Kometto's jaw sending him across the bar. The people in the bar looked with a shock on their faces but at that moment the bar filled with even more pirates from the crowd outside. Geo and Willy stood up out their chairs looked at each other and gave a nod. "Bye" said Willy as the two of them jumped out the window only to be confronted by more pirates with all sorts of weapons. Willy then says "Hey Geo I know you wanna fight and I do to but lets make a run for it something doesn't feel right" Geo sighed and then gave a nod.

"Banzai!!" Geo yelled as he and Willy plowed through the crowd of pirates heading back to the port. The pirates were all screaming running right behind them in a frantic manner. The fishmen got out of the bar and pursued as well.

At the port stood a very muscular and tall gold fishman. He was holding a tricorne in his right hand, he wore a purple vest and gold short pants. As he watched the mob of pirates chasing two young men to the port. He simply said "Its a good day for some marines to die."

"I think they did something to the ship, we're gonna have to go now even if the log pose hasn't changed, a town full of pirates who think we're marines just ain't good" said Willy as he began to run even faster.

"Ehh we could take em all now but look ahead... thats why we gotta go now!" Geo looking up at the sea noticing two marine ships, one a little farther behind the other approaching the island.

"Damn I guess that numb nut Tang tracked us down. This doesn't help us saying we're not marines especially since we're pirates now, I guess we will have to do some fighting... Hey ya see that other fishman over there, I think he's waiting for us Geo" said Willy letting out a chuckle as the mob began to throw things at the two.

"Alright I'll handle him and hold off the mob, and hey its Captain! Geo now" letting out a chuckle "Figure out a way to escape that crazy orange addicted freak Tang or you won't be 1st mate for long" as Geo thinks to himself _I wonder where I can find a good shipwright? hmmm oh well better keep my mind on the here and now. I can't wait to beat up good for nothing Captain Tang heh heh_.

"I am Captain Goldie of the _**Goldfish pirates**_ and you two are dead men" said Goldie as Willy flipped right over him continuing to the ship. Goldie just smirked thinking _Fool you'll be sure to sink in the sea_. Geo stood a few feet from Goldie and then turned his back on him to Goldie's surprise. He thought _Haha fool I'll impale you right where you stand_ and then the fishman captain went forward to attack Geo.

Geo calmly said "_**Kasei Kasei no Yurasu**_" as he pulled out his bo staff once again the size of a pillar and swung at the mob saying "Take that bakas!" and they got pushed back by the force of the gigantic staff quite a distance as the front line of the mob lay unconscious. He then quickly turned around to face Goldie and dodged his claw as he leaped back a few feet. He gave him a smirk and then ran up too Goldie holding the staff horizontally and planted it in to the ground as it bended he was lifted up and basically sent flying through the air yards away as the staff returned to normal. He landed right at the docks and began to run to his ship.

"Nice trick" said Captain Goldie as he began to walk to his ship.

_Back with the Mob..._

Most of the mob was now getting back to their feet and began to argue. "Its too late they've already reached their ship!" one man said. "Who's going to go to all the trouble of pursuing them now?" another man said. The mob became disgruntled with the situation until one man with a corkscrew tattoo on his forehead and what appeared to be a corkscrew peg leg said "We're going!" and he and his men ran towards their ship

"Hey isn't that Captain Corkscrew and the _**Corkscrew pirates**_?" said one man with the look of fear in his eyes.

"Captain we should go, shouldn't we?" said a man with glasses facing a tall man with the number 22 on his jacket.

"Yea Cap lets show 'em what we can do, we'll definitely get those marines!" said another man all in green to the captain's right.

"If we don't we'll get trouble here cuz everybody will think your bounty was a fluke and that we're just weak cowards" said the man with glasses.

_Damn I really don't care to do this but if I don't go now all these other idiots will think I'm a coward and weak and probably attack us when this is done, better chance it against those two marines_ thought Captain Jojo Heller of the Catch-22 pirates. "Alright we're going out there after them too! Men set sail!!" said Captain heller.

"Oi its the NAVY!! there coming to Mocktown, everyone look!" said a man by the port. The mob soon began to panic as the marines were coming just like they suspected with the threat of two marines hiding out in town.

_DAMN IT!!_ thought Captain Heller as he was already on his ship _Now I'm a coward if I don't pursue those two but if I do I'll probably have to face more marines and risk the ship and the crew_.

_With Geo & Willy __O__n __T__he __S__tolen __M__arine __S__hip __T__he "Goliath"_

"We got a problem" Willy says as he saw Geo running up to the ship. "They broke the rudder we can't turn right or left. There's no escape on this ship. Should we steal another?"

"Nah its fine we'll go straight, Tang doesn't know that, when he comes at us head on with that other ship I'm sure you'll think of something, set sail these pirates are gonna try and corner us" says Geo.

_Always leaving it to me to think up something pshh _Willy thought. "Fine then, man the cannons." he said.

Now as Geo and Willy started to get out of the port so did the Corkscrew and the Catch-22 pirates. They were gaining speed but so were the marine ships but what Captain Tang's ship faced were the Goldfish pirates coming from the starboard side preparing to attack.

_On Captain Tang's Ship_

_Should I let Norris handle the "Goliath" or these fishman pirates? ehh it doesn't matter we'll capture them all_ thought Captain Tang as he saw the two other pirate ships aiming for Geo and Willy. "Men! prepare to fire on the on coming pirate ship! Show no mercy! This is for absolute justice!"

Thunderous roars of cannon fire sounded off as the Goldfish pirates came under fire. The captain did something unpredictable along with his crew they abandoned ship and went under the water and at the same time Ensign's Norris' ship pulled away in the opposite direction towards Vice Admiral Giant's ship.

_Back with Geo & Willy_

"Arrghhh abandon ship!!" said Captain Corkscrew "They're just too strong everyone on to the smaller boats, hurry!"

"Hahaha I didn't even lay a finger on those guys these cannons sure are good. Hey Willy what are you doing on their ship so long? hurry up and come back before you end up at the bottom of the ocean" said Geo as he reloaded the cannons on the port side preparing to fire on the other pirate ship.

_Damn those two are just too strong I knew it! I knew it! I knew it! now I'm screwed_ thought Captain Heller as he prepared for his ship to take heavy damage once again "Well we might as well go down fighting, Dab cook up some 'We-got-screwed-ramen' Men fire the last of the cannons!" and just like that the mast of the Goliath went falling down.

"YAAAAAH!! direct hit" the Catch-22 pirates said in unison as their chef was handing out bowls of ramen.

"Damn this ship may not make it, oh well I'm gonna get these bastards back!" says Geo as he fires all of the cannons at the same time. "Now your ship is sinking too-" at that moment Willy jumped on to the ship and without hesitating jumped on to the Catch-22 pirates ship as it was sinking. "Hey what the hell are you doing?! you gotta death wish or something!!" standing shocked, Geo looked ahead to see a marine ship heading his way. "Ha bring it on Tang!"

"Mr. Norris were approaching the vessel but it has received serious damage, at this rate it won't even be able to reach the marine base." said a marine facing ensign Norris as he looked at the action he would soon engage in.

"Oh well haha I guess Captain Tang or Vice Admiral Garp will come up with a good excuse..." says Norris laughing hard enough for all the men to notice, so he then abruptly gives an order. "We won't be attacking the ship so we'll have to get on board and capture those two idiots. Get ready to board the ship!" Norris now holding a rope ready to swing on the ship once the two ships came close enough.

Geo says in a low tone almost whispering so no one else could hear as he crouched behind a barrel "Hey Willy where are you?! there right here!" that moment Willy landed right next to Geo with a sack in his hand, with a smirk on his face that indicated he had a good enough plan.

"It's simple really, we won't be fighting these guys. I took a look and those fishman are fighting on Tang's ship pretty good we'll go to them next but right here, the second they all land on this ship we'll swing across on theirs and if anybody is there knock 'em out and throw 'em overboard hehe" Willy chuckling in delight as the marine ship approached.

"Now!!" said Ensign Norris along with Geo and Willy as the marines swung on to the Goliath searching throughout the ship while Geo and Willy swung from stern to stern on the schooner named Unique. At the same time the crew of the Corkscrew pirates and the Catch-22 pirates were climbing up the starboard side of the Goliath.

"Well where are they!! where are they!!" said Norris. Then he slowly turned around and then it hit him, he thought _Damn it__!__ those sneaky bastards!. _"Men! everyone back on the ship! BACK ON THE SHIP NOW!!" as all the men on the Goliath noticed this a huge gust of wind came blowing from the sea and then they saw Geo and Willy smiling and waving at them as the ship sailed around them and headed for Captain Tang's ship. Right after the Catch-22 and the Corkscrew pirates boarded the Goliath and attacked the marines, the marines tried swinging back on to the Unique but they either didn't make it and fell in the water or were wounded by a pirate before they could. The ship was a place of mayhem as pirates and marines fought.

_On Captain Tang's ship_

The bow of the marine ship was now partially on fire as pirate fishman and marines fought. What most of the men engaged in was a heated battle none of them noticed another marine ship only manned by two people heading there way as they simply fought. Captain Tang was fighting fiercely with Captain Goldie as they exchanged blows at a fast pace in every area of the ship. Tang squeezed the juices from an orange right in to Goldie's eyes and he stumbled back to receive a sharp kick to the gut. Goldie blindly lunged forward with his fist striking Tang in his collar bone as he regained his sight. Tang then got in a defensive stance with his palm extended outwards towards Goldie and then suddenly a force of pressure went through the air piercing Goldie's chest as if it was a sharp blade. Goldie falling downward in to the hull of the ship

"_**Haki Shigan**__**!**_. How did you like it?" said Tang as he loosened up although he began to sweat more, gloating over Goldie's body peeling another orange, dropping the skin on Goldie.

"A very powerful technique but it clearly takes a lot of energy out of you. Allow me to show you the true strength of a warrior of the sea" said Goldie as he got up and moved forward grabbing Tang unexpectedly breaking through the hull of the ship in to the water. There at a high speed he began to swim and attack Tang at every angle, the scales on his body were extra sharp and brushed against Tang's body as he punched or kicked him, he then screamed "_**Golden Scale Barrage**_!" doing it even faster. He stopped midway through and saw Tang's lifeless body as it began to float upward which made Goldie assume he was done for. Goldie gave a big smile as he boarded the marine ship a second time to his surprise to see Geo and Willy beating up marines and his crew mates. "Well, well, well it seems you weren't marines, no matter. You ignored me as if I was trash earlier and for that you will die."

Geo looked up as he knocked a marine in to a fishman off the ship and simply said "Shut up and fight ya ugly fish... and where's Tang? you both can fight me at the same time." Geo was now staring right at Goldie as Willy with his sack went inside the captain's room after knocking a few more marines out. Geo then pulled out his bo staff and gave a smile looking at the unmanned fishman's ship thinking _He won't need that anymore after I send him flying_.

"That marine captain is dead and soon you will be too" he began to run forward too Geo at top speed.

But at that moment ignoring Goldie Geo said "_**Kasei Kasei x2**_!" and his staff now grew to the size of a small building which quickly weighed down the ship close to sinking. All the men on the ship stopped their fighting as they gawked at this huge black towering figure as they couldn't even begin to imagine what it was and then Geo lightly pressed his finger on it. The staff fell forward right in the direction of the Goldfish pirate ship. Then a huge crashing sound shot through the air and the only thing that could be heard was the crushing of wood as the ship was broken in half and began to sink. "Hahaha go along and swim now little fishy or would you like to fight to the death with me?!" Geo said with a smirk on his face in a devilish tone.

The other fishman were shocked, even the captain couldn't believe what just happened. The marines thinking this was a victory for them began to cheer as if they won but that shortly stopped as one marine was stabbed in the chest by a huge knife, the person holding it was Popeye the 1st mate of the Goldfish pirates. He then gave his attention back to the marine with a pocket watch in his hand checking the time as he adjusted his glasses while he lay on the floor with a serious wound to his left shoulder. Not to far away from them Kometto was shooting all of the marines from a distance happily until he was struck in the gut by a flying kick all he could hear was Willy saying "_**Fl**__**ying Strike**__** of the Chameleon**_" knocking Kometto back to the railing of the ship trying not to faint.

Kometto got back up and instead of running towards Willy ran towards Popeye as he fought with Chief Petty Officer Chuck. Chuck wasn't doing so well as he fought the 1st mate fishman but had succeeded in stalling for time and limiting the damage he done to the ship, he got ready to attack with his sword-gun once again but was struck down by Kometto's bullet as he said "Cute weapon ya got there but you're too weak to handle it, give it up. Hey Popeye lets switch opponents I'll finish this guy off and you can have fun with that gray haired kid over there." Suddenly Willy leaped forward on to Kometto's back making him fall to the ground as he stood on him.

"Leaving already quick draw? the fun just started." Willy said as he stepped off of Kometto. Then as he walked forward, Popeye swung his huge knife at Willy slashing at his leg but only giving him a small cut. Willy thought to himself as he looked around _Three opponents, good I'll knock 'em all out with one blow then I'm outta here_ at this time Chuck had his sword-gun aimed at Willy ready to fire. "I don't got much time so the lot of you will get sent off with this. "_**Furious Monkey Fist**_!" That moment Willy sprang forward with amazing speed, his left fist extended towards Popeye hitting him multiple times witha barrage of incredibly fast haymakers all over his body, he then dashed over to Chuck hitting him multiple times until he fell down, he rushed over to Kometto just getting up and hit him multiple times until he was knocked back in to the water. As Willy stopped he prepared to jump back on to the other marine ship but Popeye had grabbed his leg and slammed to the floor. Willy angrily got up and sweep kicked Popeye to the ground and then said "_**Rabbit Hammer**_" as he jumped and slammed down in to Popeye's body sending him all the way to the hull of the ship.

"Heh heh Damn I guess I didn't stand a chance against you" said Chuck on the floor unable to move but still conscious "Mark my words though next time we meet Willy you're going down." Willy gave a light chuckle kicking a barrel full of gun powder out of his way and then leaped on to the other marine ship as he knocked some marines in to the water looking over at Geo facing Captain Goldie.

Captain Goldie then said to Geo "Arggghhh!! You'll pay for smashing my ship with torture and that devil fruit weapon will be mine." Goldie at blinding speed appeared in front of Geo and thrust his fist right in to Geo's shoulder saying "Hahaha now you're done for foolish human!" now up close Goldie could see Geo's face and what he saw sent a bolt of fear down his back. Clearly Goldie could see Geo's red eyes shinning bright as if it was a fire in the night itself and what was even more puzzling was the smile on his face as if he was enjoying the pain in his shoulder. Goldie tried to step back but Geo held his arm keeping the fist in his shoulder.

"Now you're trapped fish head..." Geo then quickly swiped his left hand upwards as he held Goldie's right arm and just like that severed most of it. Blood splattered all over Geo as Goldie's arm barely hung off his shoulder. Geo smiled again as his staff returned to normal and he put it back in its holder, he then grabbed the almost unconscious Goldie by his neck as he was kneeling on the ground holding his arm and threw him in the small fire by the bow of the ship. At that moment a bullet pierced Geo's right shoulder and as he looked up he saw a man soaking wet with cuts and slashes all over his body in a torn up orange and blue track suit, it was Captain Tang. Geo said with a smile "Ahhh former Captain Tang, went for a dip ehh?" as he got ready to fight with the captain.

As the captain coughed up some sea water "Ack Ack cah... Geo surrender now or face the consequences" Tang said lifting his gun up again. Geo simply backed up a few steps as a barrel full of gun powder rolled up to his heels.

"You know what Tang?, shoot!" said Geo now taunting the captain. Tang then griped his gun tightly as he was about to pull the trigger.

"Goodbye Geo" said Tang as he pulled the trigger.

In a split second Geo kicked up the barrel full of gun powder towards the direction of the bullet and then a huge explosion happened as the bullet made contact. Geo holding a rope got blown back and then swung over to the ship and smiled as he looked over at Captain Tang covered in smoke. "Alright see ya later Tangy, say hey to Chuck and Norris for me" he waved his hand in pain as the ship sailed off gaining speed.

Captain Goldie was just getting out of the fire as a group of marines surrounded him ready to shoot. He could see his men being detained and Geo and Willy in the distance sailing off, he said "I'll get my revenge on those bastards" thinking _Wait who are those guys anyway?! _Goldie then yelled out "HEY WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY YA IDIOT!!"

Geo turned around hearing the question and gave a big smile yelling back "I'M CAPTAIN GEO AND I'M A PIRATE!!" as the ship sailed off in to the horizon.

_**End Of Chapter 2**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Translations and Explanations Section:**_

_**Well this is where I'll explain some of the phrases, terms, and attacks that I've used in my story to make it clearer for a reader not familiar with One Piece or anything else. They may not all be perfect so feel free to ask if you're still not clear.**_

**B****ō****/****staff ****- **Used by Geo**. **A long staff, usually made of tapered hard wood, for example white oak, bamboo and in some cases for training purposes, rotan. Sometimes it is made of metal or plated with metal for extra strength; also, a full-size bō is sometimes called a rokushakubō. The length of the staff is six feet, users of this weapon like Geo are masters or alteast students of Bōjutsu, Jōdō or Jōjutsu, Hanbō, and Kanabō techniques.

**One Piece** - A legendary treasure formely owned by the late Pirate King Gol D. Roger known as Gold Roger. Before his death he told the crowd of the location of his famous treasure which sparked the Golden Age of Pirates as countless pirates sets out to look for his treasure.

**Tropical Hotel** - A hotel located in Mock Town that Geo gets a room from. The owner of the hotel is Spector.

**Log Pose** – Due to the strange magnetic fields present in the Grand Line, normal compasses cease to function properly. Thus, a solution was found in the form of the Log Pose. A Log Pose becomes acclimated to whatever magnetic field it is in over time, and once it has set, it will point the way to the next island on the Grand Line. However, this process is variable: every island has a different amount of time that it takes for the Log Pose to reset, and it may be up to a year or more before a Log Pose has adapted to point to the next island.

**Baka** - "Stupid" in Japanese, will be used and interchanged throughout the story.

**Banzai** - A common phrase used by Geo which will be heard throughout the story. He personally says it for fun not knowing what it means. The word commonly means "Long live!" it is roughly translated to "ten thousand years." In fighting it is a last desperate (military) charge of attack.

**Blueberry Pirates** - Another group of pirates at Mocktown. One of its members, a fat man with a sword gets hit in to Geo and then knocked out by him and sent flying across the island.

**Devilfish Pirates** - A pirate crew mentioned by Chief Petty Officer Chuck in his briefing to Captain Tang about the pirates in Mocktown. The pirate crew did not show up during the marines attack on the pirates. The captain "Devilfish" Darius has a bounty of 20 million berries.

**Corkscrew Pirates** - Appear in Mocktown being the 1st pirate crew to attack Geo and Willy thinking them to be marines. Their pirate theme is types of shipwrights and carpenters they have a crew of 24. Captain Corkscrew is a low level pirate with a bounty of 7 million berries. They are last seen sinking with their ship and then attacking marines on the Goliath after Geo blows it up.

**Catch-22 Pirates** - The Catch-22 Pirates make a brief appearance as the 2nd pirate crew to go after Geo and Willy thinking they are marines. The Captain Jojo Heller decides to attack the ship although he doesn't want to because if he didn't then his crew would be perceived as weak. They are last seen attacking marines on the Goliath with the Corkscrew pirates. His bounty is 22 million berries and has remained so for years. Other known member is chef Dab Kul.

**Goldfish Pirates** - Captain Goldfish and his crew are all goldfish fishmen. They all set out to attack Geo and Willy believing them to be marines secretly hiding in Mocktown because of the marine ship they were currently sailing on, a marine ship they have stolen. After Geo and Willy destroy numerous other pirate ships they battle with the Goldfish pirates on the marine ship that came to take back their stolen ship. The Goldfish pirates get caught up in the cross fire and their ship sinks due to Geo attacking it. The 18 members of the Goldfish pirates all have a different goldfish theme. The captain's bounty is 25 million berries. Other known members are 1st mate Popeye and the marksman Kometto.

**Kasei Kasei no Mi** - Or "Growth Fruit" is the devil fruit that has merged with the black and gold bo staff owned by Geo. It is also the command for the fruit to alter and grow in size. Geo uses this to intimidate his opponents and fight with when he isn't fighting seriously.

**Kasei Kasei no Yurasu** - A sweeping low swing of Geo's bo staff which can be used to clear an area or push things back.

**Kasei Kasei x2** - The staff can grow in twice as much compared to when its first commanded. At this size its equal to a size of a small building.

**Bō Homerun** - An attack Geo uses with his bo staff to send people flying. He uses this whether or not the staff has grown in size.

**Scale Bullet** - A bullet used by Kometto made from the scales of fish and coral reef. The bullets are larger than regular bullets.

**Strike of the Ostrich** - Used by Willy Low. A very quick knee attack that thrusts upwards as the opponent attacks or used to attack an opponent and leap forward.

**Fl****ying Strike**** of the Chameleon** - Used by Willy Low. A flying attack used with the feet or fist that is so fast that it can not be detected while the user is in the air. The user only appears visible when the attak has landed.

**Furious Monkey Fist** - Used by Willy Low. A fast paced barrage of fists where the user can move from opponent to opponent very quickly.

**Rabbit Hammer** - Used by Willy Low. A stamping technique using both legs when the user jumps in to the air and lands to give a devastating blow.

**Haki Shigan** - Used by Captain Tang. A technique utilizing the Rokushiki skill of Shigan where the user uses their finger to poke a hole in their opponent similar to a bullet wound and the technique of Haki where the user displays a burst of vigor and drive that can make an opponent loose consciousness. When the two combine the burst of vigor and drive is focused in to the palm and force of shigan is used to amplify and push the attack through the air in the form of basically a bullet of air the size of the user's palm consisting of vigor and drive.

**Golden Scale Barrage** - Used by Captain Goldie. An attack for when the user is in the water where they quickly swim at a high speed attacking the opponent from all angles as their scales are used to give added damage.

_**Well that was the 1st chapter of One Piece: The Yokai Pirates. I hoped you guys liked it. Any suggestions or constructive criticism are welcomed. Please review if you liked the story so far. I'll try and have chapters 2-10 up as soon as possible just to get the story rolling.**_

_**- Master Zik**_


	2. Chp 2: To Alabasta

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece although I may use or allude to some people or places. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up**_.

_**One Piece: The Yokai Pirates**_

_Italic_ – Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ – A flashback or Location shift

**Bold - **An attack

_**Bold and Italic**_ – Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ – Bounties, Author notes, Articles or Chapter titles

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 2: To Albasta!**_

It was a sunny day as Geo and Willy sailed in the seas of the grandline. Geo was sitting on the poop deck surrounded by books, bounty posters and a bunch of other papers while Willy was on the deck training with weights. Willy then became distracted with Geo being quiet for so long and decided to check out what he was doing. As he walked up the steps he could hear Geo saying something to himself. Willy gave out a yawn to alert Geo he was coming and noticed the mess that was everywhere.

Geo was staring at the papers repeating over and over "Captain... Geo, CAPTAIN GEO!, CaptainGeo, Cap-tain Geo" he then looked up to Willy with an unpleasant expression. "It just doesn't have the ring to it that these other pirate captains have. Things would be fine if I knew my last name, oh well... whats bothering you geezer head?" said Geo with a smile.

"You were so quiet I was expecting you to be tangled in the ropes almost drowning in the sea again seeing as you can't swim" as Willy picked up a few bounty posters and books. "I see what you're doing and I gotta say I didn't think you were so vain you don't even have a bounty, who cares what people call you hahaha" letting out a laugh Willy looked out to the sea and pulled an _**eternal pose**_out of his pocket.

Geo frowned at Willy and asked "Anyway where did you get that thing and what is it?"

"It's an eternal pose and unlike log poses it always points to the same island. Remember when I was going in to all the pirate ships back in Mocktown?" Geo giving a nod. "I stole all of their maps and log poses, I also got two eternal poses, one from Tang's ship and from this one" says Willy with a smirk on his face.

"Haha smart move that gives us time that means all of those marines are still stranded at Jaya. So where are we going?" said Geo.

"Well it will only buy us so much time until somebody gets them or they get one on the island. I figured instead of heading forward we'd trick the marines and head backward. We'll be in Alabasta by tomorrow." says Willy heading back down the steps.

"Ok, well be sure to wake me when we get there. I'm gonna eat then sleep, you can handle anything and everything if something arises and thats a command from your captain! haha" says Geo heading inside, rummaging through the kitchen.

_Damn it, how did I even end up with this guy?... oh wait what am I saying I know how I got myself here. _Sighing loudly,_ I lost that fight and that stupid bet! _thought Willy as he put down the eternal pose and picked up the weights and started to train again, this time a little harder.

_Flasback..._

Inside a small auditorium a lot of chattering could be heard as a class was about to be in session. Willy Low could be seen in his school uniform although his was distinctly different because it was in all silver and gray sitting in the back half awake with his feet up on a chair chewing on some gum as he stared up at the ceiling daydreaming while he listened to some music. To the right a door opened and in walked an aging man who was balding wearing a white dress shirt and a dark blue sweater vest with a bright red tie. He pulled out a ruler and tapped the desk to get the class in to order but Willy was in the back tapping his feet to the music chewing his gum loudly and as the class was silent his music was heard. The teacher and all his classmates were now looking at Willy.

"Mr. Low!!" yelled the professor as he threw an eraser heading straight for Willy's head. At the last moment Willy opened his eyes to react quick enough to catch the eraser with his feet.

"Oi! Wilbert! I been waiting all morning as you can see I'm early on the first day" Willy said with a clever smile as he tossed the eraser back to the front of the class at the same time laughter filled the room.

"Its Professor Harrington to you Mr. Low! now pay attention and turn off the music! This will not be a repeat of your junior year Mr. Low" the professor then slammed the ruler on to the desk to regain control of the classroom and the class was once again silenced. "Now a new annoncement for our senior year. We have a new 'exchange' student for a lack of better words" Prof. said with an unpleasant expression. "Some of you know him or have seen him in town or in different parts of the island and I know all of you have heard of him at the least" at this time professor Harrington made a gesture to the door and it began to open. "Our newest student to the _**Eki Academy**_, Geo..." at this time the class gasped as they saw Geo walk in looking very untidy in his gi uniform as his eyes wandered around the classroom.

"Ohhhh isn't that the boy who lives in the mountains?!" said a girl in the front row as the class broke in to a ruckus of gossip.

"I heard he was raised by wild animals in the forest..." said a boy with glasses.

"Isn't he the one who fought the mayor in the town square? I heard he's the one who gave him the scar on his face" said another girl next to Willy. After this comment a girl sitting in the middle of the classroom with blonde hair looked in the back with a devious stare that changed the atmosphere of the clasroom to a heated one.

Another boy attempting to whisper although he was very loud said "I heard he was brought here by pirates more than ten years ago and the captain forced the mayor to watch over him. The kid was too wild and ran off in to the mountains." as Geo glanced over at the kid he started to sweat and close his eyes.

"Everyone silence!! now Geo your school partner for the week will be...Lydia Ekins" said the Prof. as the class had all their eyes on the girl in the middle of the class who had just stared at the back of the class. Willy had adjusted his seat and started to laugh until he saw Geo jump over to the empty seat next to Lydia in a flash. He raised an eyebrow as he grew curious of the guy who had refused for so long to enroll in to the academy. "I'm sure you can help him adjust as a student here" said professeor Harrington talking to Lydia.

Willy thought to himself _This year might be very interesting, I wonder what those other two bakas will think of him. _He then thought _I wonder if Lydia will finally get a boyfriend. _At that moment Lydia turned around quickly and stared at Willy, he was so surprised he fell out of his chair. The class again laughed at his antics as the professor tried to silence the classroom and begin his lesson.

_12 Months Later..._

Three young men all badly beaten up bruised with cuts all over them, two of the three specifically being more beaten up than the other looking very exhausted and a girl who was holding a bag walked up through a forest to the foot of a mountain. It was the late afternoon reaching dinner time and you could hear one of the three boys stomach lowly rumbling and growling. When they came to the clearing they saw a familar face wearing no shirt, no shoes or socks, and some short pants with a smile on his face as he looked at the man walking forward to him. As the two badly beaten men stood to the side with smiles on their faces next to the young girl. The two men stood face to face, it was time for Geo and Willy to face off.

"You sure you don't want to rest before we start baka?" Willy smirking at Geo as he began to stretch. Geo just ripped off what was left of his torn shirt and scratched his head, then threw his shades at Lydia making her drop her bag.

"Hey you idiot why didn't you throw these shades at these two losers" as she pointed to the two beaten up guys laying against a tree trying to not acknowledge their defeats. "Anyway you two make this quick or I'll beat the crap out of all of you" as she gestured her fist towards Geo and Willy, the would be opponents cowering in fear behind a boulder not wanting to get her mad.

Geo then said "Yeah, yeah, yeah actually I think you should leave and tell your father we'll be late" he says to Lydia, then focuses on Willy "Okay just to be clear now, you, the challenger chose the location of the fight like the other two, so just to restate the bet is whoever loses this fight will have to be the winner's servant for life! Haha or until one of the losers wants to challenge the person after umm a six month period. Now if you don't want to be my servant you can just pay me 500 million berries. As for the fight there really ain't no rules its like all the other fights from before. Got it?" Willy gives a gesture with his hand like he didn't need the explanation again "Good" said Geo looking fiercely at Willy as he smiled and licked the blood on his lip.

_Five Hours Later..._

A beam of light could be seen from Willy's eyes as he slowly opened them not being able to move that much without feeling extreme pain and being very groggy. Willy moaned and then heard a voice, he opened his eyes wide and tilted his head. He saw a very colorful room, with posters and paintings on the wall and a figure sitting by a desk, he had been here once before although he barely recognized it.

Willy moaned "Who's there?" he then saw an arm out stretched towards him that grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Don't worry you just passed out geezer head, Lydia said the same thing happened to me as I tried to walk back to town on my own. That sure was a good fight haha" it was Geo, smiling, pulling Willy up to sit upright on the bed. He then pulled up a chair as if he were about to have a discussion but just handed Willy some ice tea as he sipped on a glass of lemonade and said "Banzai!"

"Where are we?" Willy said as he tried to drink some of his drink.

"My room" said Lydia by the desk turning to face Geo and Willy "You know that last attack sure was a stupid decision you made back there baka, you coulda easily lost your life baka baka!" as Lydia gave Willy a grim stare that made Willy sweat. "But I guess overall it was an entertaining fight hehe" giving a small smile.

"That sure was fun, can't wait to do it again" said Geo as Lydia glanced over to him in a menacing way. "Speaking of fighting again, since ya lost what are you choosing, serving me or the money?" Geo said with his hand out expecting the choice to be the money.

"Uhhh well, hey wait where's everybody else?!" said Willy looking puzzled and remembering about the party but really thinking _I better stall for time I never actually considered I'd lose. All those plans I had for Geo serving me will have to be put on hold for awhile._

"Well its almost midnight, everybody is either home or at the after party at the beach, the party here is over but Lydia saved you some food. But if you're talking about those other two BAKAS!!" Geo said in an angry tone "You know what they did? The minute I came to and they put me down they hightailed it outta here! They said they'd pay me the 500 million berries in six months, those sly bastards. They left on opposite sides of the beach an hour ago just so I wouldn't follow them and you know I tried" Geo now stuffing some cake and chocolate down his mouth.

_Damn, thats exactly what I shoulda did. Why didn't I think of that?... oh yea I thought I was gonna win for sure heh. Gotta give it to those guys they found a loophole in the bet, Geo never gave a deadline on payment even if its really not honorable _thought Willy as he drank more ice tea trying not to move much.

"Well whats the choice, I'm not gonna let you run if you don't plan on paying me now you'll be my servant until you get the money haha!" said Geo now staring down Willy. Willy giving a smile as if he was not thinking of escaping.

Willy paused ate a piece of cake sighed and then said "Fine I'll stick with you for now but in sixth months I'm gonna tear you apart." Willy now standing up although in pain with his fist out and a stare of determination.

"Hahaha thats the spirit geezer head! haha servant! Well now that thats settled we leave tomorrow so get ya shit ready pal" says Geo giving a smile bumping Willy's fist with his own and then holding up his glass. "BANZAI!!" yelled Geo.

"Shut Up!! Geo!!" screamed Lydia as she got out her chair. He quickly huddled behind the couch avoiding contact.

Willy had an expression of annoyance on his face as he looked at Geo thinking _What have I gotten myself in to? Six months with this crazy bastard! Oh well it might be interesting if I can get him to help me with my own goals. This time definitely won't go to waste. I swear..._ Willy now looking more determined than ever laid back on the bed and closed his eyes as he heard Lydia argue with Geo as he ran around the room.

_End Flashback_

The ship began to rock a bit as the waves got bigger and rougher. Willy continued to train harder as his thoughts dawned on the past. He then saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. He stopped and went to have a closer look as he picked up his spotting scope and extended it. Willy knew for sure now that it was a ship signaling him with a lantern, and it looked like it just sailed through a storm or was in a battle. Willy went in the back and grabbed the marine overcoat hung against the wall and put it over his shoulders as he watched Geo sleeping next to the refrigerator. Willy then grabbed a marine cap and ran back outside he knew his plan wouldn't go far once the people appraoching the ship noticed he was basically on the marine ship by himself. What made matters worse was when Willy took another look at the ship realizing it was definitely from the Navy, some type of merchant ship but that gave him an even simpler plan.

Willy then heard a ring on the den den mushi and he hesitated but picked up. He said in a deep voice "Hello, this is ummm Ensign Chuck err I mean Norris"

Willy got a response of "This is Petty Officer Tenjo from the 200th branch. We need help this is a marine merchant vessel. We request sufficient medical aid and rations we've received heavy damage after dangerous exchange with pirates" said Tenjo sounding nervous.

Willy sighed thinking he couldn't take advantage of wounded weaklings and tried to think of a way to get out of the situation _Maybe if I tell them I'm on an urgent mission and can't stop or better yet I just ignore them and say I'm on a secret misssion?... ehh won't work I may actually have to help them as quick as I can and get outta here..._

"We're coming aboard now captain!!" a voice Willy heard in the distance as he looked up, the merchant ship was already close enough to board the ship. Then Willy heard another voice "Hehehehooo that idiot pirate doesn't even know we've already spoken with Captain Tang and are about to ambush him"

"Sir we haven't hung up on the den den mushi!! He can still hear us" Tenjo now sounding panicked, Willy just smirked and began to rush outside.

"Oh crap quickly board the ship!" said the other voice in the distance. They all began to swing to the ship until a blur cut all their ropes and they fell down, they then saw a figure standing on the battered ship.

"So was anything you guys said the truth or did you beat up this ship just to play the role?" said Willy with a slight smile on his face as he began to attack.

"Oi! shit Captain the gray haired kid is on the ship and attacking us all!" yelled a short man running inside the ship. Willy started throwing more men overboard as he threw punch after punch and kick after kick as he dodged the bullets coming at him.

The captain then came out in his Navy uniform ripped and torn with a mean look on his face as he saw Willy throwing men overboard and laughing. The captain rushed over to Willy with a huge derringer in his hand yelling "We just have to kill this brat and we'll be on our way men!!"

"So do you make it a habit to lie to your men" Willy laughing so hard now he was on the floor holding his sides. "To think you went to the extent of destroying your own ship just to trick me, you woulda been better off attacking me on sight! hahaha" Willy still laughing but managing to still fight the trio of men who tried to pile on him.

"No your wrong about that we were really attacked by pirates but with this opportunity we won't have to go back to base with are heads held down, we'll kill you and be heroes!' The captain then pulled out his rapier and lunged forward aiming for Willy's chest. At that moment Geo came out of the ship but didn't seem to be aware of the oncoming marine ship, he didn't seem to be aware of anything just walking around the ship and at the same time eating. The captain noticed him immediately and with the mission of killing the thieves on the Goliath and now the Unique on his mind without thinking of the condition of the marine vessel he yelled out a command "FIRE BOW CANNONS!!" and a few seconds later before Willy could even attempt to stop what was about to happen the two bow cannons some of the few cannons on the merchant ship were fired directly at Geo.

Geo continued walking and eating in a straight line and then thats when Willy realized Geo was still asleep. The two cannon balls went through the railing missing Geo by a hair, one passing behind him as the other missed in front of him knocking a bowl of chips out of his hand. Geo then mumbled " Awww... keep it down Willy! and give me back my chips!"

_Inconceivable this baka is sleep walking, talking, and eating at the same time! _thought Willy as he decided to end this situation quickly before anything else dangerous happened. He ran forward and kicked the captain in the gut, grabbed his rapier and threw it at the attacker jumping down on him from the crow's nest. He then went inside the ship in to the first door he saw but what he came to find was a room filled with bags of gold coins with a look of shock on his face he said "I guess those pirates musta left empty handed..." he then ran ahead to the next room an came out with a log pose in his hand. Willy then grabbed all the bags and ran back on the deck to meet a front line of marines all with their swords drawn. "Crap" said Willy as he looked at Geo still sleep walking. An idea hit Willy, he threw the bags to the ship and hit Geo still asleep and looked at the marines happily.

The marines ran towards Willy yelling "Charge!!" Willy just laughed and crouched low to the ground.

Willy looked at the charging marines with a deadly look in his eyes, he smiled and then yelled "_**Crushing Rabbit Hammer"**_what the marines could barely see was a shadow going upwards and Willy no longer standing where he once was. Up in the air Willy had jumped higher than the crow's nest by a couple of feet and then free falled leading with his feet with a great speed to the middle of the ship.

One marine looked up and noticed Willy heading down to the ship at the speed of a bullet he yelled "ABOVE US!" but it was too late. Willy smashed in to the ship going down to the hull and splitting the keel of the ship in to two. The ship then began to separate as the two ends of the ship began to tip inwards and sink. Willy leaped out of the hull on to the deck as it tilted and calmly jumped in to the sea landing close enough to the Unique. The marines began to scream as they fell in to the water not being able to stop either side of the ship from sinking.

Willy now on the ship turned around and threw the marines their den den mushi and said "Tell Tang 'Pirates - 3, Marines - 0' and next time send somebody stronger haha" as he walked over to Geo. His mood changing from happy to very angry, he swung right at Geo but he ducked last minute and Willy thought _What?! is he awake? _Geo then went on to eat the chips on the floor with his eyes closed Willy thinking _Damn reflexes... _as he kicked Geo and said "Baka wake up, you were really no help!"

Geo startled and visibily shaken said "Oi whats the deal old man? hitting me while I was sleeping and why'd you drag me out here! I was having a dream don't you know you can kill a person that way?!"

Willy then said "We were attacked and you were sleepwalking and eating, ya idiot!"

Geo then looked over at the bags of gold coins "Hey what's with the loot?" as he yawned and scratched his head.

"Eh you figure it out, probably eight or ten million berries worth though" said Willy as he pointed behind him."I'll be sleeping now, let me know when YOU see land" as he adjusted the direction of the course and set all the sails because of the wind picking up, he then began heading inside of the ship as it started to gain distance from the sinking ship and screams for help.

"Haha having fun without me while I slept, damn oh well..." said Geo looking at a bounty poster that hit him in the face.

_**Wanted**_

_**Dead Or Alive**_

_**"Samurai Buddha" Kaito**_

_**B**____**75,000,000**_

_On A Pirate Ship Somewhere In The Grandline..._

"Oi captain! dere's nutin' in dese chreasha chests!!" said a pirate with a very huge right arm covered in bandages, so huge it didn't appear to be his own compared to his left arm. When the captain heard what he said the entire crew ran over to the man by the mast of the ship.

"Those scurvy bastards tricked us! Giving up so easily. Don't worry men we'll make a bigger haul when we get to Alabasta, there seems to be some trouble with the king and his people Arhahahah Arhahaha" said the Captain as he looked in to the chests, he had a scar on his forehead from a bullet wound, stood about seven feet tall wearing a yellow and red short sleeved buttoned shirt with sagging white pants. He pointed his jagged sword which closely resembled a hack saw up to the sky as he looked up to his pirate flag that had an unusual pirate symbol, a red flag with a golden skull in the middle with four yellow stripes at the corners. The ship sailed on as the crew laughed along with their captain.

_On A Marine Ship Near Jaya Island_

Many marines could be seen repairing a badly beaten up ship that seemed to be made for a giant. The marines themselves all had serious wounds but worked vigorusly and with haste. A den den mushi began to ring and after a couple of rings it was answered.

"Are ya here yet sweety cakes??" said Captain Tang blushing with a smile on his face.

"Listen you pitful joke of a captain, Hina is only here for the pirates you have captured" said Captain Hina.

"Aww c'mon baby don't be so mean I set up a little moonlight dinner date for us on the other side of Jaya, just the two of us." said Captain Tang.

"Put Norris on the phone if you're going to continue with this foolishness. I don't see yoooouuuuurs, but Vice Admiral's John giant's ship is in sight prepare the prisoners" said Captain Hina in an annoyed tone.

Captain Tang quickly replied "Wait.. Hina, baby..."

"Captain Tang we have an urgent call on the emergency den den mushi from one of the navy merchants from the 200th division. It could be about the pirates and the other ship." said a marine holding the emergency den den mushi.

Captain Tang sighed then was about to tell Hina to hold on until he realized she already hung up he then said "Well what is it?! have you captured them?!" a few minutes of silence passed as the marine who handed Captain Tang the phone just watched. Then Captain Tang dawned a very depressing and then angry face and said "DAMN! pirates huh? everybody pack things up now we're heading back to the main base!" Tang now was in full force commanding his crew as he walked around pointing and glaring as he peeled an orange. He then thought to himself _That damn idiot Willy, just couldn't go down quietly. Hmmm well right now those two are outta my jurisdiction but you won't be leaving the grandline without being dealt absolute justice!_

_**End Of Chapter 2**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Translations and Explanations Section:**_

**Eternal Pose - **is a special type of compass used in the One Piece world. While a Log Pose helps navigate from island to island on the Grand Line, an Eternal Pose always points to the same island, no matter how long it stays elsewhere. These are used heavily by those who have a home port on a specific island of the Grand Line, as well as by the Marines**. **Sometimes you can't wait a week or a month or a year for the Log Pose to set, and that is why the Eternal Poses exist. Rather than memorizing magnetic fields like the Logs do, the Eternal models lock onto one island for all of its existence. In effect, you're trading variability for surity which, to the chaotic-wrought inhabitants of the Grand Line, must seem like a fair enough trade.

**Eki Academy - **This is a mercenary school on Lemon Lewe Island, one that has produced some of the best military minds and strong warriors in the world. They basically educate and train students so that they can pursue government or other diplomatic careers. The top female student of the academy with highest grades and most impressive fighting ability is Lydia Ekins, daughter of Mayor Ekins and the top male student who held the title for years was Willy Low until Geo gained the title in his first and only year there. The academy is renowned in the grandline for having the best and brightest graduates when it comes to intelligence and fighting capability.

**Crushing Rabbit Hammer - **An attack by Willy Low. The crushing rabbit hammer is the ultimate hammer attack in Willy's fighting style. He jumps ten times as high compared to the regular rabbit hammer and does it at a high almost undetectable speed. He then free falls legs first at an even faster speed as it increases. He uses the strength and durability in his legs to crush his opponent using the full force of the lower body. This attack can vary because it does need to be initated by jumping so depending on how high Willy jumps or from the height he falls funs dictates the impact of the attack.

_**Well that was chapte 2. Please review!! like I said any suggestions or criticisms are welcomed if you like the story. I hoped this chapter was a good read for yall as I tried to bring in some back history with this saga.**_

_**- Master Zik**_


	3. Rainbase Encounters & The Treasure Of

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece although I may use or allude to some people or places. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up**_.

_**One Piece: The Yokai Pirates**_

_Italic_ – Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ – A flashback or Location shift

**Bold - **An attack

_**Bold and Italic**_ – Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ – Bounties, Author notes, Articles or Chapter titles

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 3: Rainbase Encounters & The Treasure Of Ambrosia Island**_

"Yo! I see land we're finally here!" said Geo jumping down from the crow's nest as he ran to the bow of the ship. It was a very hot day as they were approaching Alabasta. Willy had then came out from the hull of the ship draped in a beige cloak with a cream broad hat on covering his face from the sun completely.

"Good, now we can get on with things, we can use here as a base for awhile until we figure what we'll do next" said Willy throwing a white cloak with a hat to Geo. "Its for the sun...Ok we seem to be coming up to the _**River Bank of Sandora**_, there's only one good place for us to hide out here so we'll be going through the _**Sandora desert**_ to reach it" as Willy was preparing to raise sail.

BOOM!! In an instant a cannon ball could be heard not far away and as Geo and Willy looked up it was heading there way although they couldn't see the ship it came from. Geo yelled "Crap its comin' right for us!" sighing "I got it" as he jumped with his bo staff in his hand to the sea he tripped on a rope and dropped it yelling "Shit!!" Geo had no choice he faced the cannon ball as it approached him as he was falling in front of the ship and tried to catch it with his bare hands. He was blown through the port side of the ship, he braced the impact good enough so that he didn't fly through the other side. "Damn bakas!!, who fired that!!" said Geo struggling to get up. He then picked up the cannon ball and threw it back in the direction it came from.

"Oi! why you'd do that? we're not even sure who fired" said Willy now in the room with Geo looking at the damage.

"So what they attacked us lets get em! Change course in the direction of where that cannon ball came from!" said Geo walking up the deck determined to fight anyone.

"Ehh fine it'll just take longer for us to reach _**Erumaru**_ and get supplies" Willy now at the steering wheel looking out to the sea thinking _Just who did that? Nobody knows we're here unless the marines... do they?_

_On A Pirate Ship Near Nanohana_

"Hohoh how'd you like that Cap'n Sawkins!?" said a man with a black over coat on, no shirt and a hude bag on his back.

"Arhahahaha good shot there Bombz, these new cannons are really good. Next time though you should aim at something so we can see the damage" said the Pirate Captain Don Ryszard Sawkins as he walked to the bow saying "Alright men we'll dock here, we have to get supplies in _**Nanohana**_ and then its on to _**Rainbase**_!" the crew all yelled with cheer. The men dropped the anchor and began to rush off the ship and in to the town.

In the distance Geo and Willy's ship was quickly approaching the Nanohana limits. Again though they did not consider the fact they were in a marine vessel so they were oblivious to the fact of how pirates in the area might react. Geo jumped on to dry land with a devilish look on his face saying "There's only one ship here and it looks suspicious, look at the flag its a pirate ship!"

Before Willy could say anything Geo was running to the ship with his staff the size of a pillar and Willy quickly caught up. "Wait let me check the ship, there seems to be no one here" said Willy, a few minutes passed as he went in to every room and only came out with a torn map in his hand. "They don't got anything and this won't be of help. Lets go!" Willy then gestured to go back to the ship.

"No lets check in town for these bastards!" said Geo now walking up a street.

Willy then stopped him and said "How about this you go get something to eat and I'll find 'em?" This new option made Geo think but before he could answer a man appeared in all blue with a helmet and goggles on holding a very huge chrome handgun.

"Oi! what were you doing on that ship!!" said the pirate "We're the _**Sawkins Battalion**_, the fiercest pirates in the world" as he aimed his gun at Geo and Willy.

"Hey join my crew!!" said Geo with his hands out. The man couldn't believe what he was hearing as he fell down from surprise "We do need a marksman."

"Funny hahaha but what are you doing here?!" as he aimed his gun again. Willy then step forward.

"We're trying to get to Rainbase and we're pirates. I'm Willy Low and this is my captain Geo. Right now we were just looking for a place to eat. We mean no harm" Willy thinking _So its Sawkins' crew we'll have to be cautious before we attack them. _

Thinking of the word food and realizing how hungry he was, Geo then grabs Willy and the man in all blue as he ran up the street yelling "Banzai!!" using his nose to smell he ran up and down the streets "Damn I smell a lot of perfume" said Geo running over people until he stopped in front of a restaurant titled "_**Spice Bean" **_Geo dropping Willy and the man dressed in blue as he walked inside. Geo came right up to the barkeep not paying attention to anyone around and ordered "Uhhh ten of your best pies, a barrel of lemonade, and twenty pieces of meat, all kinds now please" the crowd was astonished at the order not because of the absurdness but because it was the second time they heard it that day.

A man in a red and yellow short sleeved unbuttoned shirt with sagging white pants looked over to Geo as he was sitting right next to him and said "Arhahhaa whats the idea kid that's the same thing I ordered Arhahahaha!" he and a few other men with him laughed.

"Oh really well then double my order and some of your best rum with the lemonade haha!" Geo looking at the man in a somewhat competitive nature. The man just grinned and laughed some more as he finished his meal.

"Thanks barkeep can I get my fourth serving now" Geo looked a little surprised but soon smiled as he began to drink, the man then asked "Who are you anyway kid? and don't you know who I am?!"

Geo looked puzzled and said "I'm a pirate captain the name's Geo and you? who knows who you are except for you?. Oh and I'll become pirate king!"

Now the whole restaurant began to laugh saying it was impossible along with calling Geo an idiot. At this time Willy and the man dressed in blue came in. The man in the blue said "Oi cap'n Sawkins don't mind the kid he's an... aqcuaintince." Sawkins then rose and gave a grim stare to the laughing restaurant to shut everyone up. They couldn't believe that Don Ryszard Sawkins and his battalion were in town, some people began to head out of the place until it was just Geo, Willy, and a few of Sawkins' crew.

"Good dream there kid but it won't happen as long as I'm alive" said Sawkins as he ate. "Who's ya friend there? and how do ya know 'em Pete?" Sawkins now looking at the man in blue.

"Uhh...well ummm..." said Pete looking unsure.

Willy butted in "I'm Willy Low and I know Pete from some old shanty town we crossed paths in a long time ago" Sawkins was now looking at Willy curiously, knowing he was lying but thinking _Low? Willy Low, he couldn't be Eddie's son could he? hmmm to meet such an intersting person in a place like this oh well..._

Sawkins then said "Well a friend of a friend is a friend, how about you two be my nakama and join my crew?" looking at Geo and Willy as he drank a whole barrel of lemonade.

"Ehh how about you join my crew!! I'm gonna be pirate king and the greatest and strongest pirate that ever lived!" said Geo the crew beginning to laugh again until Sawkins raised his hand gesturing silence.

"Well I guess we'll have to settle for just friends, me and my crew are preparing to head to Rainbase, care to tag along?" said Sawkins now turning back to his crew as they nodded in agreement.

"Well actually..." Willy began.

"Sure why not we're heading there anyway" said Geo cutting Willy off. "Besides I think we need supplies to cross that desert anyway."

"We can just get 'em in Erumaru the Green City. Now lets go.." said Willy angry that Geo just told their plans to pirates they just met.

"No you can't do that" said Sawkins "You should know that the whole region of Alabasta hasn't had a single drop of rain in months, a true tragedy for the people here. The city of Erumaru is basically in ruin, no need to waste your time there. Get supplies here and leave with us, whadddayasay?!" Sawkins now with a smile on his face knowing there was really no other choice.

"Fine lets hurry then I'd like to get there as soon as possible" said Willy.

_In the Sandora Desert_

"Baka geezer head!! We're gonna die out here!" said Geo as he walked through the blazing hot desert sweating perfusely as he continued to yell at Willy. "So this was your plan all along, kill me out here in this deadly desert to get out of the bet. I'll make sure you die before I do!!" as he drank huge gulps of water holding some of the bags of golden coins they had stole from the navy merchants.

_That's not a bad idea at all hmmmm haha_ thought Willy as he drank some more water. "Hey stop drinking all your water baka or you'll die before we're half way through!"

"Arhahaha Geo-sama you're very funny but just stop moving so much if you continue you'll use up all your stamina. We'll be in Rainbase by tomorrow if we keep up this pace" said captain Sawkins trailing behind them with his men.

A few hours later the group reached some destroyed buildings in ruin so they stopped, resting in the shade for a short break as Sawkins and Geo exchanged stories becoming very friendly with one another. "Well I'll clue you in on something Geo-sama, maybe this will convince you to join my crew. Right now we're hunting for a man in Rainbase, we've goten good information that he is there. Along with the current state of this country with barely no water for the people, the rebels ready to overthrow the king at any moment, and the royal schichibukai having Rainbase in such a vice grip it'll be easy for us to reach this immense treasure. We're going to rob the kingdom of every piece of gold they have. I have my other men passing through _**Yuba**_ as we travel" said captain Sawkins as he and his men all looked at Geo and Willy intently waiting their response.

"Wow that's bold but its too easy haha. I think I'll pass I think I got a bigger treasure coming my way when we reach Rainbase" says Geo with his head held high while Willy looked as if he was in deep thought.

"Yea like Geo said we have other things in mind." said Willy as he broke out of his train of thought.

"Yea that's right I'm gonna gamble myself a fortune!!" said Geo as he pumped his hands in the air. Willy just put his head down and shook his head as he mumbled. Sawkins and his crew laughed very hard.

"Well fine but if you change your mind we'll be in Rainbase all day tomorrow, after that we're gone" said Sawkins wiping his brow.

As night fell on the once hot desert now a frigid wasteland as it became colder with every blow of wind. The group stopped by a dune and built a camp to sleep for the night. Willy, fake sleeping finally got up and picked his things up, he tied a rope to Geo as he slept and began to drag him to the direction of Rainbase. The only people to notice was Sawkins who was sleeping with one eye open and Pete who had got up to go relieve himself. He then noticed Willy dragging Geo away from the camp.

"Oi! Where you going Willy-sama?" Pete said walking up to the sleeping Geo.

"Sorry Pete but we gotta go now, I'd actually like to get to Rainbase now. There's something I... we have to do. Tell your captain thanks for all he did for us and good luck on robbing the kingdom! heh heh" said Willy as he walked on dragging Geo sleeping sound as a baby.

"But...but...but...but.. wai-" says Pete until he's cut off.

"Let them go Pete" says captain Sawkins with his one eye open. "That young man has a destiny that won't be stopped by anyone especially with the blood of a monster coursing through his veins. His father was the 'Barbarian Ned' so it'd be best if we appease his whims or atleast this time" as he lit a cigarette.

"The B-Bar, THE 'Barbarian' Ned'!" said Pete in complete shock. "You've made some dangerous acquaintances again Cap'n" as Pete gulped to clear his throat.

"Arhahha" laughed Sawkins "And they're YOUR friends Pete... arhahaha" Sawkins continued to laugh himself to sleep as Pete just laid down with his eyes wide open thinking.

It was now a few hours past midnight as Willy dragged Geo through the cold lonely desert thinking of a plan to get information and ways of getting more money. Then he realized how far he walked and got annoyed at himself as he was still dragging the still asleep Geo. He then grabbed the rope tied to Geo's staff holder and swung it in front of him slamming him in to a sand dune ahead of him.

"Ahhhhhh!! ATTACK!!" yelled Geo looking around frantically, he then composed himself and became aware of where he was "Ahhh BAKA! this is the second time you've woken me up. Now we're gonna fight" Geo racing over to Willy at full speed.

"Stop" said Willy "I just wanted to wake you up, cuz we're half way there... I think" Willy now walking forward.

"Hey hey wait wait, why'd we leave Sawkins and his crew, I was gonna challenge him to a fight so he'd join my crew. You brought me out here to kill me in my sleep didn't ya?!" said Geo in a whiny tone. He then started walking side by side with Willy.

"Eh they were too dangerous with that plan and it wasn't assured we'd be getting any of the treasure since we weren't joining and you wouldn't have beat him anyway. There are just some pirates that are on a different level from us" said Willy and before Geo interrupted, he was interrupted by something in the sand in front of them. They heard a hissing and roaring sound and when they looked up it was two giant lizards in front of them about to attack.

"What the hell is that?! Oh well I am kinda hungry. Hey Willy you say we're not on a high enough level, fine starting from here we'll be training 'till we reach Rainbase" said Geo as he began to attack one of the giant sand lizards with his bō staff. Geo swung with all his might as he jumped to the lizards mouth, it opening its mouth ready to devour Geo. He yelled "_**B**__**ō**__** Strike**_" then the staff connected with the lizards jaw cracking it completely, the lizard was down for the count.

"Train in this deadly desert?, not a bad idea, actually it sounds great! heh" Willy said as he flipped on to the giant lizard's mouth as it began to open. Willy raised his hand forming a claw and then said "_**Grizzly Bear Slash**_" swiping his hand across the lizards face slashing him from eye to eye. The lizard broke out a scream as it fell to the ground. Geo and Willy looked at each other and began to run as they attacked each other at a very fast pace, they kicked up dust throughout the desert as they headed forward. An hour later a giant frog had leaped from a sand dune about to land right above Geo and Willy they both jumped up Willy kicking the frog as Geo punched it in the gut. It flew back to the dune it leaped out of and Geo focused on Willy and continued to attack him.

The two stopped attacking each other breathing heavily. Geo then said "Now that was a good training session" Geo began to look up and Willy was already walking again. "We're here haha..." said Geo when he saw the lights in front of him "Rainbase!"

"Well I gotta see if I can find out some things" Willy began to jog further ahead of Geo in to the town.

"Well ok you find out some more stuff and get a couple supplies, I'll find a way to get more money" at this time Willy dropped the bags of gold on his back and left them with Geo as he continued to walk away. Geo was now carrying more than six bags of gold coins to the town of dreams.

One last thing Willy said before disappearing in to a crowd "DO NOT GAMBLE IT ALL AWAY BAKAAAAA!" and with that Willy was gone.

_Hmph a servant that doesn't believe in his master's gambling skills, so sad. Plus I'm feeling lucky today _thought Geo as he carried the bags of gold up a street.

_Inside Casino Oasis _

Even though it was close to dawn the _**Casino Oasis**_ was very lively, it was packed with winners and losers gambling as if it was the middle of the day. At the entrance Geo stepped in with the bags of gold coins looking around in awe. To the right he saw many pretty women around a man in a suit at the craps table throwing some dice, to his left he saw a bunch of tables where people were playing blackjack and it looked like most were losing, to the back he saw other card games one being poker along with a roulette game, in front of him on both sides of the aisles were slot machines, and in the center he saw a big beautiful fountain similar to the one he saw out in the front. Geo smiled with excitement as money signs formed in his eyes. He looked around suspiciously seeing if anyone came near him trying to take his money as he dragged the bags over to a line of booths as he was ready to exchange them in to chips. The money exchanger looked at him weirdly and then Geo quickly pushed the bags through the slot in the window.

"Hurry up! how much is that" Geo now looking a little nervous being a little fearful and very anxious. "Well how much?.."

The money exchanger looked shocked to see so much gold. He quickly composed himself and after several minutes he was done tallying up the amount "It comes to thirteen million berries sir would you like that all transferred to the casino's chip currency?"

Geo surprised quickly composed himself and said "Yeah that sounds good" already looking at where he would go first.

"Good luck kid...err I mean sir" said the money exchanger as he greeted the next customer.

Geo ran over to the slots and lost every pull, ran to the craps table and lost after a couple rolls, he sprinted over to blackjack and lost a lot of chips. He continued this for a half hour and the house was kicking his ass until he had went to every spot except for the poker tables. He counted his remaining chips to see he only had 1 million in chips left "Oi crap! this rotten luck, this is my last chance I wont be able to get a ship like this!" the table Geo approached had one free seat and the rest with were men all dressed in similar dark clothing. "Man I haven't played _**T-Hold 'Em**_ in years, last chance though"

"Hey Kaki we got a rookie" said a man who had a red ring, the man he was talking to just laughed.

After a short thirteen minutes the mood had changed for the four men sitting at the poker table. Geo had managed to basically clean them out. He now had roughly over twelve million in chips and about to reach how much he came in to the casino with, he smiled knowing he was just getting in to his groove. He thought _Man I've been bluffing half these hands, plus their tells are so obvious and to think I even thought I was the rookie HA!. _Geo gestured to a waitress for some more lemonade as he continued to win hand after hand. At that time his challengers grew grumpy until they saw a man coming there way draped in all black and gray with a scarf covering half of his face. He looked like he should be at a funeral service more than a casino, the man gestured for one of the men to get up and the other three men all gave a smile.

"Good luck Master Kage" said the man who got up and bowed to the man in black.

"Luck, you impudent fool I don't need luck." said Kage as he got dealt his cards. In this hand the three other men automatically went all in after Kage looked at his hand and stared at them. Geo wasn't sure what was going on but he figured these four worked as some team, he ended up losing a million in the hand. Kage went on to say "Shrew, Ranpu, Kaki how is it that you managed to lose most of the money I 've loaned you in such a short time?! Worthless, don't even bother to answer, just go exchange the rest of your money" the three men looked scared and sad to depress Kage, then went to do what he said and came back.

"You're in trouble now kid, Captain Kage sure is mad now" said Ranpu as he looked at Geo. Kage gave him a look to shut up and the four of them continued their tactics in playing the game. A few more hands passed by and it didn't go great for Geo he couldn't find a way to break this team up to get a chance at winning because the three were now throwing hands so that Kage could win but he saw this as a challenge as he didn't complain once to the dealer.

Geo then tried to stir up some dialogue to throw the men off their game "So you guys are pirates, right?" the men didn't even look at anything but their cards. Suddenly a man just appeared out of nowhere behind captain Kage and he began to speak. He had a hood over his head completely covering his face.

"Captain we've found the eternal pose to Ambrosia Island and have gotten even more legit information from various sources" said the man with the hood on. At this time Kage looked a little frazzled as the man continued "Second by second we get closer to "Deadlock" Jones' treasure and we can finally realize your goal, if we leave now Sir Crocodile will definitely not know we were even here not even his secret agents. I suggest we leave now it'll take most of the day to reach the island" said the man in the hood as Kage folded a hand and Geo had just won making his total twelve million again.

"Very good work Owl-sama, we will leave right after I handle this" said Kage as the cards were dealt. Geo sitting there had heard everything and he was slightly ticked off that Kage had slacked in his game allowing him to win but even more so at the fact they were talking about treasure, crocodiles and all this other secret stuff. Then what really pissed off Geo was the unsure look on Kage's face as he went all in, he could tell if he was on _**tilt**_ playing with a crappy hand.

Geo was mad now and he believed for the first time since he started playing with Kage that his hand was weak so without thinking anymore or even second guessing he said "Fine you wanna pull that shit with me ALL IN!" which was said in a defiant tone. Geo had just put in all the money he had on this one bad hand. He only had a two of clubs and a four of spades, his hand was basically a _**bluff **_plus if he lost he'd be completely broke.

Kage began to laugh, soon his other men at the table did, with Owl being the only one just standing there. Kage then flipped over two aces one of hearts the other of diamonds. The dealer laid out the "_**flop"**_ whcih was an ace of spades, five of hearts, and king of clubs. Kage had a smirk on his face and said "Men get our stuff ready we will be leaving very soon and leaving as winners" as he gave a smug look to Geo. The dealer flipped over the "_**turn" **_which was a nine of diamonds at this time the three other men packed up their things and had already signaled for a pit boss to carry captain Kage's chips to be exchanged in to berries. Geo was now looking nervous he didn't see many outs for him other than a "_**straight"**_ but then the dealer flipped over the "_**river**_" which was a three of spades. A look of death were on the three men's faces as if they were holding back a sickness. Geo couldn't believe it, he got the straight at the last minute. He was stunned as he jumped up and down yelling, he had just won thirty million in chips. Captain Kage on the other hand face was filled with rage hinting that he was about to attack until Owl held out the eternal pose in front of him which switched Kage's train of thought he put on his coat and began to leave but before that he saw Geo's hand extended signaling a shake for a good game. Kage said "As if I would touch such filth, some pocket change and this fool thought he had won something. I'm on to bigger and better things boy, to a real fortune..." the group walked out the casino.

"Baka! all that talk and he still loss, it was such a sick beat didyaseedat?!" said Geo looking at the dealer. He began to think _Wait a minute they said something about treasure I'll show that guy something I'll beat him to that too..._ Geo sneakily ran behind the group outside the casino but was stopped by Willy. "Hey! ohhh Willy its just you, did you do what you had to?" as Geo had his eye on Kage and his men.

"Part of it but I didn't feel safe with you and the money for so long. I've found what you've been looking for" said Willy pointing at a building.

"Baka that shows what you know I made thirty million berries gambling and whats the big idea that building ain't a casino!" said Geo as Willy pulled him inside.

"Welcome to the_** Roils Bondservant Company **_where we say 'If you pay, we'll have it on its way' now how can I help you" said a man at a desk.

Willy stepped up and said "We need a ship to be made, a pirate ship and we want it done by a very good shipwright."

"Hey whats the big idea?" said Geo slightly confused as to how they could get a ship made from this company or a shipwright.

"Sure thing, just let me check what shipwrights in the location have no appointments... sorry none in the grandline. We can always wire your money to _**Water 7**_ if you like" said the man looking to make a deal.

"No, we won't be there anytime soon. Expand your search" said Willy and then the man at the desk looked at the lists and checked some files. "Well...?" said Willy.

"Well in all of the four blues and in the grandline not counting the _**New World **_we have one shipwright in East Blue who is open" said the man. "But he's rather dangerous" the man then whispered "He's the man who built the Whitebeard's ship, 'Moby Dick', the unruly shipwright who now set up a lackluster business on _**Happi Island, **_Francisco Shankar..."

"Great, he's our man we'll take him. Tell 'em I want a great big pirateship worthy of the pirate king" blurted out Geo. "So how much?" standing dumbfounded at Geo's actions Willy was annoyed at Geo taking the initiative in the negotiations.

"Well you tell me sir, prices range on what type of ship you want." said the man as he now pondered how much money he could get out of them.

Willy then butted in "Well how about a really great top of the line ship?" looking cleverly at the man.

Geo then said "Well I got thirty million berries but I don't think that is enough." Willy looked surprised thinking he was lying before about making more than double they originally had.

"Well you can get a little fancy schooner with that not much more especially from Mr. Shankar, he's the grumpy type when it comes to what ships he makes" said the man now putting on his jacket and straightening his tie. "However if you want a better ship you can make payments on a schedule you choose, we have company posts all over the world so you can make payments anywhere and we'll deliver them to the shipwright. Of course for a small shipping fee err lets say five million-"

"Five million!! Tha-" said Willy before he was cut off.

"Fine but now I've decided I want a five hundred million berry ship, the best ever made!' said Geo both the agent and Willy looking at Geo amazed at the number.

"I know what you're thinking but if you depend on them its a huge risk" said Willy walking out the store as Geo signed some papers already having his mind on definitely sailing on his new ship and getting a second payment in soon when he tracked down Kage.

"One last thing make sure this shipwright Shankar or whatever gets the message for the price and if he doesn't get this money, you'll be dead cuz you're responsible!" said Geo intimidating the agent.

"Yes sir ofcourse" said the agent sitting up in his seat thinking _Damn I don't have control over the deliveries or the vessels they're sent in I better put this on emergency delivery and handle with care._ The agent giving an unsure smile as the two exited the building.

Willy then said to Geo "I'm gone, we'll meet at the town square for breakfast. Don't gamble away the little money you have I won't buy you your meals" and like that Willy was gone again.

Outside Geo saw Kage come out another casino now with more of his men headed for _**Rain Dinners**_. "Another casino? hmmm" said Geo as he followed them inside. Geo followed as Kage and his men went in to a back room of the casino soon after a woman with a white cowboy hat went in. Geo couldn't reach them because of the bodyguards so he waited by a slot machine. After several minutes the men came out and left Rain Dinners. Geo left close behind trying not to be detected.

"I don't trust her captain Kage... she's known for her backstabbing ways" said Ranpu. The captain just gave him a stare as they walked out of the city. Geo still closely behind them now thinking if he should go get Willy or pursue alone. He ended up making the decision of leaving the town and figuring a way to get the message to him some other way so he wrote the word Banzai in his message and an arrow pointing east by putting together huge rocks making sure they couldn't be covered by sand. Suddenly Kage and his men went through the desert sand as they ran extremely fast, Geo couldn't believe their speed or stamina to run through the desert as the sun was rising. Geo tried his best to follow running at top speed.

"It doesn't matter if you trust what she says or not. The fact that she met us under those circumstances means it was worth the risk. Besides if she's lying I'll make sure to see she has a painful death" said Kage to his men.

_Back In Rainbase_

"Thanks for the info" said Willy to a man as he walked out of an alley. He thought _That gave me absolutely no clues except for the fact that the pirate is somewhere in the grandline. Anyway now to make sure that careless guy Geo hasn't gone broke._ Willy then began to go to every casino in Rainbase getting little to no clues about where Geo was, he began to tense up thinking maybe Geo got robbed and foolishly went to fight to get his money back. _Damn I shouldn't have left him for so long, I really don't have a good feeling about this _thought Willy as he ran in to a restaurant.

"Oi Willy-sama over here" said one of the men from the Sawkins battalion, he was sitting next to Pete as he ate. "Where's Geo?" he asked.

"Ehh well, really, I can't find him. I saw him a couple hours ago to handle some business and told him we'd meet for breakfast, he went off gambling but now there's no trace of him in town" said Willy as he sat down with them.

"You shouldn't have left us or him, this place can sure be tricky if you're alone. Wait until captain comes he'll think of something" said Pete eating more of his sandwich. Willy just decided to relax as he tried to figure out where Geo was with not even having a clue.

An hour later Sawkins arrived and also had no clue. He said as Pete got up to go to the bathroom "So you lost Geo huh? well I haven't seen him either, maybe he's playing a trick on you" Sawkins now eating a huge rack of meat. "Did you get that information on ya father that you were lookin' for?" Sawkins just blurted out forgetting Willy had said nothing of his father to anyone.

"My father, what do you know about him! Tell me everything now!" said Willy angrily. The battalion was taken back by Willy's demands.

"I know that he's dead and that he was a great pirate, I've fought his crew when I just started being a pirate, didn't know that much about him personally though. Only guy who may know something is my former captain." said Sawkins plainly now that everything was all out there.

"Who?" said Willy nervously "Who!!"

"Coxon, John Coxon now calm down and finish your meal" said Sawkins as he drank some beer. Pete then came back on his way from the bathroom with two locals.

"We got some information from these guys Willy-sama they're talking about this sign they saw in the sand outside of town" said Pete.

"Yeah, yeah it sure was weird though. The biggest word I could make out from where I was was 'Banzai' but that really didn't make sense to me. It was to the east of town" said the man looking confused about it. Then Willy got up drank all his ice tea and scarfed down his meal as he was about to sprint out of the restaurant.

"One last thing Willy, if you're thinking of looking for Coxon don't waste your time. He's in _**Impel Down**_" said Sawkins as his crew and Willy was surprised to hear that about the captain's former captain.

Willy nodded with a look of determination and ran out, the last thing he said was "I'll tell him you said hi..." as Sawkins spit out his drink.

_On A Boat in the Sandora River Bank_

"Now men lets quickly reach Nanohana and get out of this arid wasteland. We'll get the rest of the crew and leave immediately" said captain Kage now going to his room. As the ship sailed down the river gaining speed.

"Damn I thought they'd just be crossing the river not heading out of the island" said Geo coming from behind a rock. He walked up to the river contemplating how he would follow and if Willy had got his message. He decided to wait awhile but he was attacked unexpectedly. When Geo saw who had just knocked him on the head it was a dugong along with a lot more. Geo went to attack but was hit in the head again by another and then another. "Damn it I don't got time for this" Geo started to attack as he was in a battle with all of them. Then he noticed their fighting style was a technique Willy use to use and knew how to handle them. "Your kung-fu is good awwwwahhh but mine is better" as Geo struck an unusual form. After awhile he had defeated them all, they then came to him in peace as if they were now his students. Geo realizing this gave them his staff saying "Soon an old looking man will come here. His name's Willy, tell him I went down the river" as he pointed down the river. He then traced Willy's outline in the sand for the dugongs to recognize and jumped in to the river, some of the other dugongs went with him as now he was swimming down the river like a mad man.

Awhile later a huge cat appeared out the water. The dugongs formed a circle around Geo in an effort to protect him as the cat attacked "Wow a huge cat fish? or is it a cat shark? could be a sea king too? hmmm. Ahh well I don't have time for this I got treasure awaiting me" said Geo as he leaped out the water kicking the sea cat in the gut then stamping on its head as the cat fell in to the water. He fell back in the water but then paused before leaving "Hey I'll use you as a ride!" Geo then hopped on to the catfish and slapped its back as he rode it down the river at a quick speed. He eventually caught up with Kage's ship as it docked he then ran to his boat and got to a paper and pen to tell Willy where he was going and what he was doing. After that Geo was sneaking around Kage's ship as his whole crew began to get aboard trying to figure a way to get on.

"Set sail! its time to go, this treasure is just out there waiting for us men!!" said a man with a sash tied around his head. "We, _**Kage's Dark Moon pirates, **_will soon conquer the grandline as long as our captain is the king of the night !" as the crew cheered in agreement. "It'll take all day for us to get to our destination men but the reward will pay off!! the treasure on Ambrosia island awaits us!" Geo had now sneaked on to the ship blending in with the crew, he sneaked his way down in to the hull of the ship where he hid in an empty room where he could hear everything going on, on the deck. The ship had set sail and now was heading to Ambrosia island.

"After I get this treasure, I'll finally rise from the shadows and become king of the darkness, then... pirate king!" said captain Kage as he was in his room staring at the map of Ambrosia island.

"Heh heh bakas, they mean MY treasure, next stop new ship!" said Geo as he raised his head hitting a shelf and was now stuck under some barrels of gun powder.

_**End Of Chapter 3**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Translations and Explanations Section:**_

**Sandora River - **The Sandora River is the largest river in the island of Arabasta and is over a mile wide. The Kung-Fu Dugongs lives in this river.

**Sandora Desert** - The name of the Alabastan desert that takes up all of the kingdom of Alabasta. The desert is very ancient, sand dunes can pile up to 300m. At night the desert would be below freezing. This is where the Sandora lizard, Kung-Fu dugongs, Erimaku messengers, Spot-Billed duck, Warusagi birds, camels and giant desert crabs live here as well. There is a plant called the Mescal Cactus that was found here. Hero Water may be found here as well. The Sandora River cuts through the desert.

**Erumaru** - was a city located in Arabasta. Once called the Green City, this town was ravaged by sandstorms that filled up the canals bringing water there. The inhabitants have long since fled and the buildings are falling apart.

**Nanohana -** is a town in the Alabasta Kingdom. The town is known for its great merchandising stores and its most irresistible perfume. This town is also the principal entrance of Alabasta. The streets are always crowded. The known restaurant in the town is Spice Bean.

**Rainbase -** is one of the few cities within Arabasta that continued thriving even during the drought, mostly due to the gambling businesses.

**Spice Bean -** is a well known restaurant in Nanohana. The owner of the restaurant is Yoshimoto.

**Yuba** - is a small oasis village in Alabasta where it's dead reside due to the Three Years of Drought. The Rebels settled their base here before moving to Katorea. It is also currently the place where half of Sawkins' battalion are traveling through on their way to Alubarna.

**B****ō**** Strike - **An attack used by Geo with his bō staff. He simply stabs or jabs the staff forward to the opponent as if it was a knife or punch with great force.

**Grizzly Bear Slash - **An attack used by Willy Low. He forms his hand in to that of a bear's claw and swipes the opponent, because of the speed of the swipe this attack can wound an opponent similar to a real bear's claw.

**Casino Oasis - **A top level in the town of Rainbase. It was the biggest building in Rainbase until Rain Dinners was built making it the second biggest in town. It is known for the beautiful fountains inside the casino and outside in the front.

**Rain Dinners -** A casino owned by the Royal Shichibukai Sir Crocodile and under it is his secret Baroque Works base. A pyramid-shaped building surrounded by a moat, it seems like a normal casino, and acts as one. Behind the scenes, Crocodile was secretly scheming against the King of Alabasta

**The Poker Terms - **First off** T-Hold 'Em **is Texas Hold 'Em just called it that cuz there ain't no Texas in the OP world haha, basically its a type of poker where players only get two cards. The **flop **also known as the community are the three cards that are first dealt at the same time after a complete round of betting, all cards dealt can be combined to form a better for each player. The **turn **is the fourth of five cards dealt after a second complete round of betting after the flop and the **river **is the fifth and final card dealt after a complete round of betting. Both can be used to improve each players final hand. A **straight** is a poker hand which contains five cards of sequential rank but in more than one suit. It ranks above three of a kind and below a flush. Two straights are ranked by comparing the highest card of each. Being on **tilt** is a poker term for a state of mental confusion or frustration in which a player knowingly adopts a sub-optimal strategy, usually resulting in the player becoming over-aggressive. Oh and a **bluff** is ofcourse to bet or raise with an inferior hand. This is useful because it can cause other players to believe the bluffing player has a dominant hand, so that they all fold; the bluffing player then wins the pot. I just added this in cuz I play the game and love it wish there was something like that while the Strawhats were there, if you wanna know more watch a game or two, go to a site or look it up it's not hard.

**Roils Bondservant Company - **This bondservant company specializes in exporting and importing funds of any kind to different locations in the five seas of the world. They have agency posts spread out in various islands in the world. They are hired to deliver a good to a destination for a fee. The company was founded by the Illusia kingdom. In Alabasta, Geo and Willy decide to give in all their "stolen" money so that the money can be delivered to a shipwright to build them a ship.

**Water 7** - is a city known for it's Shipwrights. Once, Water 7 had seven docks, each were large dry docks used for building ships. Each one was run by a different company. One day a student of Tom, named Iceburg united all 7 docks into one company, named Galley-La Company. Ever since the docks have worked as one, each taking orders and building ships as part of the same group, however Dock One is known for having the best shipwrights and building the best ships. Iceburg, as well as being the CEO of Galley-La Company, also is the beloved mayor of Water 7. Apparently Water 7 has a large population of homeless people, considering the size of the Franky Family and Zodabata's children.

**New World** - The Grandline is divided by the Red Line into two halves. While the first half (stretching from Reverse Mountain to the polar opposite point of the Red Line) is unnamed, the Second Half (beyond the second Red Line point to the backside of Reverse Mountain) is known as the "New World". This half has not been fully explored, save for by the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, himself. This area is also where the Yonkou reign.

**Happi Island -** An island near the Calm Belt in East Blue. The people are known for their fearfulness thus, leading them to discrimination of anyone who is different, namely fish people and giants. The famous shipwright Francisco Sankar who built Whitebeard's ship the "Moby Dick" resides on te island although he has been exiled to the mostly uninhabited side. He has set up a business of ship building and dismantling there has a contract with the Roils Bondservant company which rarely give him work due to his erratic behavior and attitude towards people.

**Impel Down** - is the World Government's maximum-security prison for the most dangerous criminals and pirates. It is located underwater, somewhere beyond the Gate of Justice. The known way, so far, to get to Impel Down is through the Gates of Justice at Enies Lobby.

**Sawkins Battalion - **A powerful very well known pirate crew from South Blue that is currently in the Alabasta kingdom in the grandline. The crew which is a battalion consist of over five hundred men. The captain is planning to rob the Alabasta kingdom of all their treasure. The captain Don Ryszard Sawkins a former member of John Coxon's pirate crew has met with Geo and Willy in Nanohana and even invited them to be his nakama although they decline the become friends, he has given Willy some information on his father and revealed that his former captain is in Impel Down. Other known members of his crew is his marksman Pete Harris and his gunner and powder monkey Bombz.

**Kage's Dark Moon Pirates - **Also known as the Dark Moon pirates or just the Kage pirates are one of the most dangerous crews on the grandline known for pillaging towns in the dead of night. The captain nicknamed Kage "The Claw" and his only priority is getting treasure and getting more treasure, his goal to become the king of darkness and pirates. His bounty is 45 million berries and his crew's total bounty is 70 million berries with his 1st mate's being 15 million and the two marksmen both having a bounty of 5 million berries. They sail the vessel by the name of "Moonlight." When they appear in Alabasta they are hunting for clues to the mysterious treasure of Deadlock Jones on Ambrosia Island.

_**Well that was the third chapter I got the story progressing now to the main arc and plot, hoped everybody liked the story so far. Any questions just review!! Chapter four is when the action begins!**_

_**- Master Zik**_


	4. Chp 4: Kage The Claw

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece although I may use or allude to some people or places. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up**_.

_**One Piece: The Yokai Pirates**_

_Italic_ – Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ – A flashback or Location shift

**Bold - **An attack

_**Bold and Italic**_ – Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ – Bounties, Author notes, Articles or Chapter titles

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 4: Kage "The Claw"**_

Things were quite lively on the Kage pirates ship the "_**Moonlight**_" as they seemed to be preparing for battle. Loading up the cannons, the cleaning of guns, the sharpening of blades, and the atmosphere of tension and excitement in some of the men. A very short man with small black eyes and purple hair in a black zoot suit wearing a darkened apron and a white chef's hat stepped out with several trays on his arms with plates and bowls of hot food. He began to serve the men as they worked saying "For this upcoming battle, the meals will need an extra kick men!" as he threw many dashes of pepper in to every meal. "P-P-Pepper! it'll spice up ya fighting hearts!" as the man made his way to the other side of the ship when he finished serving about to return to the kitchen.

"Arhhh yes chef Shrew!" said the crew of men working hard on the ship. Shrew then came out to serve the ale as he had his two gigantic nun-chuck pepper mills over his shoulders. Then suddenly the ship rocked to the side almost capsizing. When the ship leveled itself a squidish looking Sea King could be seen ready to devour the ship and all its men. Geo who was stuck under a couple heavy barrels of gun powder in the hull of the ship got free when the ship was rocked by the huge sea monster. He then watched out a window as he saw the ship he was in about to be eaten. On the deck of the ship a man stepped out with a hood completely covering his face it was Owl.

"Owl-sama handle this quickly we are almost there...I can't be bothered until _it_ shows itself" said captain Kage as the door closed behind Owl. Owl then leaped in to the air none of the crew being able to keep up with his movements, he then landed on the sea king just to disappear again. Then a series of explosions occurred on the sea king releasing smoke, the sea king just fell back in to the water and sunk to the bottom of the ocean floor.

"Yayyyyy! Nyte did it, that's our first mate!, the great Nyte Owl!" said the crew as Owl appeared on the deck of the ship he was greeted with cheers and praises. He made his way back to the ship. Inside two men in front of a small fire conversed as Owl appeared next to them.

"Oi Owl-san so was it you who handled the sea king or was it that terrible cook!?" said Ranpu as Kaki was laughing. They both were stupidly playing with the fire.

"Ranpu and Kaki enough of the games, you'd think you brothers would get tired of one another. For here on out as we get closer to the island we will be attacked by even bigger sea kings and you two will be dealing with all of them until we see land" said Owl making a firm order.

"Owl-sama as usual, no fun. Sea kings are no sweat for us we'll leave nothing but ash in the sea! Hihhihhihhihhih" said Kaki laughing with his hoarse voice as if he's been smoking since an infant. The two brothers then put out the fire as they went to go prepare for the eventual fights with the sea kings heading to the hull of the ship for their gear. When they reached down there it was pitch black, Kaki lit a big match for light. They headed to the back room titled "Gun Powder Room" with the word danger barely hanging off the door. Ranpu began to laugh and opened the door. Geo just sitting down thinking of food heard the door creak open and hid behind the door standing on a crate.

"Now where's our gear brother? you're so careless where did you put them" said Ranpu as he walked around the still mostly dark room kicking barrels out of his way as he opened boxes and crates.

"Why bother asking, it's in here we'll find it hihhihhih" said Kaki walking around then he heard a sound of something moving, it was Geo stepping off of the crate he was standing on. Kaki says "Hey what was that?" as he turned to go behind the door, suddenly the light he was holding got blown out. Geo had just blown out the match so he couldn't be seen "Damn what was that!?" said Kaki.

"Damn, stop playing around it was probably the wind or YOU. I need the light to see so light another match" said Ranpu grabbing things out of a box. "You know it's rare that captain lets us go all out with these weapons. I wanna have fun I dunno about you" said Ranpu as he grabs a double barreled gun out the box. Ranpu then says "Ahhhh found it! my _**solar gun**_" as he looked at Kaki as he lit another match.

"Hmmm good for you brother, now where's my stuff" said Kaki as he got even closer to Geo who was crouching behind the crate. Kaki opened the crate to look but then Geo blew out the light again. "Damn that felt like somebody blowing" said Kaki swinging his arm in the dark. Geo then moved to the middle of the room between two barrels.

"Stop the game its the wind, if someone was in here I'd know!" said Ranpu. Kaki then lit another match as he looked in the crate and grabbed some arm bands and some type of body guard. Ranpu turned to him really agitated "Have you found it?!" said Ranpu and for a quick second he barely saw Geo's foot. Geo noticed and blew the light out again. Ranpu was now about to jump forward and attack.

"I found it!" said Kaki as he lifted his head out of the crate hitting the rushing Ranpu. Kaki lit another match and said "What's the big idea, you wanna fight" at this time Geo sneaked out the room and hid himself under a blanket covering some open bottles.

"Shut up somebody is here!" said Ranpu they now searched the whole room finding no one. "Let's check the rest of the hull"

"Oh so now you believe me!" said Kaki sounding grumpy.

They came very close to where Geo was and he knew he would have to fight but before they could do an extensive search the whole ship rocked as if they were in a storm. The ship was now being hit by crashing waves and screams could be heard all the way to where they were.

"Sea kings!!" the brothers said simultaneously and then they ran up the stairs to kill the monsters.

_Earlier In The Sandora Desert_

Willy quickly ran through the desert after reading Geo's message, he quickly dispatched all of the desert's monsters that were in his path. He knew he couldn't keep this pace up but ran until he couldn't anymore. He took a break by some destroyed buildings thinking of the message that Geo left him _"Treasure. Ambrosia Island. Kage pirates. BANZAI!" Now exactly how does that make sense?, if he's after treasure following pirates we're gonna have such a problem _"How am I suppose to get there?" Willy got back up and continued to run through the desert. Awhile later he saw another desert monster but it had its back turned to him as he approached because it was attacking another desert monster, a giant crab. Willy didn't want to waste time but stopped the giant lizard from killing the crab. The crab showed gratitude to Willy for saving his life with a big smile and gave him a ride "I'm sure am lucky.. haha" said Willy as he passed out from heat exhaustion on the crab.

A few hours later the crab had stopped in front of the Sandora River Bank and Willy was just coming to. He was kicked off the crab by one of the many kung-fu dugongs that surrounded the crab. Willy showed his thanks to the crab as he attacked the dudongs "Baka I don't have time for this I've totally wasted too much time in this terrible desert!" yelled Willy. He then noticed one of the dugongs holding Geo's bō staff and then it hit him that this was Geo's second message. The dugongs huddled around Willy pointing down the river he then thought _Damn I might've saved some time if I knew he left the island from here, I'll have to get to the ship now._ Willy hopped back on the giant crab heading down the side of the river as the dudongs followed in the water. They soon met up with more dudongs who pointed the way to a huge sea cat that had a wound on its head Willy figuring it out it was done by Geo. They were now out of the river in to the sea heading to the ship docked by Nanohana, Willy thanked the giant crab and kung-fu dudongs for their help as he ran to the ship. There as he began to get ready to leave he came across a letter Geo had pinned to the mast of the ship.

It read: "Baka geezer head! You don't know how to get to Ambrosia Island so you'll have to find a log pose pointing that way in town. I'm counting on you to come here after I steal this treasure from these pirates.

- Your great captain and master Geo... Banzai!!"

"Damn this is great it'll take all day to get the island and I don't even have the damn compass to point me there. Geo's probably already there by now. Where am I gonna find a log pose pointing there?" said Willy as he hopped out the ship and ran in to town. There he looked all over the market place asking for a navigator or log poses. He had found little to no clues about Ambrosia Island other than people knowing trivial facts about how dangerous it was. He continued to search around the market place with little progress.

"One special time only! rare perfume made from the enchanted scent of Ambrosia Island!" said a barterer at the corner. Willy stopped in his path to inquire more.

"Hey old man ya said something about Ambrosia Island! right? right? right? so how do I get there?" said Willy in a hurried tone.

"Slow down young man. I have perfume from Ambrosia Island five hundred berries, you interested?" said the old man trying to barter with Willy.

"No. Where did you get the bottle old man I need to get to the island!" said Willy, the man just looked at Willy with his eyes opened wide not believing what he heard.

"That place is surrounded by gigantic sea kings, its not a place you'd want to be, if you did it would be suicide!" said the old man now cautious of Willy. Willy got angered and grabbed the old man by the shirt.

"Tell me where old man!" said Willy now holding the old man in the air.

"The mm-m-marines! they just came in to town they were the ones who gave a few shipments of the perfume to me. I'm sure they'd know how to get there. There at the Rice Bean restaurant!" said the man scared. Willy now recalled that he'd seen more ships docked and that the man was not lying. "B-But young man t-the marines its the...they're the..." before the old man could finished Willy had ran off to the restaurant.

_Damn it just had to be marines, I'll have to move fast and just steal it from 'em_ thought Willy as he ran to the Rice Bean. Willy then came up to the restaurant after running a few blocks, he began to walk slowly as he entered. Inside the place was not as packed as it was before but the problem for Willy was he couldn't tell who were the marines were except for one person in a sailor uniform. He wasn't sure what to do so he cautiously walked up to the marine. The marine in the regular sailor uniform had black hair, broad shoulders and forearms, he carried a sword that was sheathed in a gold and black scabbard, he also wore black tinted shades. The color of his scabbard and shades reminded Willy of Geo for some reason.

"What's up bub?" said the sailor who looked back at a man standing at the bar counter. Willy looking very uneasy not knowing what to say.

"So hey pal you're with the marines right whats the deal with this Ambrosia island!!" said Willy in an unusual tone trying to disguise his voice. The sailor looked a little surprised and Willy was slow to catch on but the restaurant had gone silent and four people in particular had their eyes on him; a woman in her early twenties with long red hair in biker jeans and jacket wearing a bikini top under, a very short young boy no older than fourteen with a hairstyle that looked like a black mop was on his head wearing a light blue short sleeved pants jump suit, a tall young man in his late teens with short crew cut blonde hair, wearing glasses, a fancy white and green short sleeved shirt and slacks, a girl in her late teens with a suitcase in her hand wearing a black pinstriped suit with a matching hat, she wore earrings and had a pony tail although she had very short silver hair, and the man at the bar counter who looked in his mid twenties was smoking a cigarette had messy brown hair and long sideburns, he was wearing a brown jacket and a white shirt which read "The only justice is my justice!", and brown fatigues. They soon began to approach Willy and the sailor.

"Oi Kamo, who's ya friend and why's he asking about Ambrosia island?" said the tall man looking curiously at Willy. Kamo then turned to him making a face.

"Mind your business Rio and go eat glass while you're at it, hey Sammy have a seat right here" said Kamo pointing at his lap. The girl then slapped Kamo right after the young boy did and sat down next to Willy. Willy was still uneasy as now his question went unanswered.

"Now why do you wanna know about that island for cute little gray haired boy? ya know you could dye ya hair brown or black and you'd look much cuter, ain't dat right Toni?" said Sammy then playing with Willy's hair looking at the girl in the suit coming to the table. Willy was about to answer when Toni slammed her suitcase on the table. Willy thought _Is the log pose in there?_

"Hey Ty watch this kid here, I don't trust him he may be a criminal" said Toni looking at the little boy.

"So rude Toni, hahaha he looks like a nice enough guy. What do you think Jose?" said Ty sipping his drink looking up at the man. Willy now thought _What have I gotten myself in to? these marines are weird I'd better get them to show me the log pose, snatch it and then run._

"Sigh. Its captain Kammel, Ty, and looks can be deceiving. So kid what's your business here speak up so I can tell if you're being truthful" said Kammel as he rested his hand on Willy's shoulder.

"Oh well I was just asking, cuz ya know I've heard rumors about the place but what's it all about? Have any of you guys been there? where is it and how did you get there?" said Willy in the same deep voice trying to play dumb but asking a lot of questions.

"Haha is that all you wanted to know stranger!? its a place you wouldn't survive in surrounded by sea kings and a dangerous beast around that island bigger than a sea king, plus if you were lucky enough to get on the island there are all types of traps that would kill you" said Kamo laughing it up as he tried to hold Sammy's hand. She quickly slapped him right after Ty did.

"You ever heard of 'Deadlock' Jones' treasure kid?" said Kammel as he sat in front holding his meal. "His treasure is hidden there, the marines have been surveying the island for some time now but haven't found it some think its just a myth no different from One Piece. But really what do you have to do with the island? curious people end up dead" Willy began to speak but was cut off.

"Hey cap'n leave him alone he's gonna be my new boy toy" said Sammy as Toni just blushed and stared down at Willy. Kammel was looking uncomfortable and took a log pose out of his back pocket and put it on top of the suitcase. Willy automatically kept his eyes on it now ignoring everything else being said. The conversation continued between Sammy and Toni as Kamo and Rio interrupted while Kammel watched Willy watch the log pose.

"What's that captain?" said Willy in an innocent voice. The rest of the marines not paying any attention but Ty.

"Oh that? that's just the log pose to Ambrosia island the direction will change soon since were in Alabasta. I really don't know why it hasn't changed yet, its probably because Rio knows how to get here by memory we probably left too early before it could change" said Kammel and after that brief explanation Willy grabbed the log pose so fast that the captain barely noticed but at the same time Ty grabbed Willy's hand very tightly.

"Toni told me to watch you so I'm watching all of your movements" said Ty with a smile but then Willy pulled his hand forward with such force and then swung it up that it sent Ty flying across the room. Willy then flipped out of his chair and then kicked it so that Ty landed safely. Willy then began to run out of the restaurant. Toni then opened her suitcase and pulled out a tommy gun and fired off a couple rounds.

"Damn I knew it that damn sneaky thief!" said Toni clearing out the entrance of the restaurant with gun fire.

"Hey that's my boy toy don't hurt him!" yelled Sammy who stood out her chair to stop Toni and throw off her aim. Rio then began to run after Willy but was stopped by captain Kammel half way out.

"It takes some skill to evade the five of us plus make sure Ty landed safely" said Kammel finishing his meal.

"Oi captain why'd you stop me! you know nobody can out run me" said Rio looking frustrated.

"Yeah! and you, baka, didn't even move an inch you coulda sliced him up once he grabbed the log pose and then ten more times before he ran out the door!" said Toni angrily as she looked at the emotionless Kamo.

"Ehh captain didn' give any orders" said Kamo calmly as Ty walked back to the table with the chair and took a seat.

"I knew he was a pirate the minute he walked in here. Don't worry guys you saw me touch him awhile ago it doesn't matter where he goes with my ability we'll find him, we know where he's going anyway

besides this gives us a chance to catch Kage and all of his pirates in one place. We'll leave in a couple hours and capture all those sneaky bastards" said Kammel, the other four just smiling finishing their lunch.

Willy now running through the streets of Nanohana thought _Hope I never see those weirdos again. Now to get this treasure, I just hope Geo hasn't fucked things up already._ Willy ran up to the ship and set sail as he looked at the stolen log pose he gained speed and then was gone in the distance. The whole time not noticing the gray target mark on the back of his shoulder.

_On The Kage pirates' ship Moonlight_

The Kage pirates ship was a war zone in a battle of man versus sea beast. Owl, Shrew, Ranpu, and Kaki were all killing the dozens of sea kings that attacked the ship as the men fired the cannons at them. The crew was doing good but the main problem was that the amount of sea kings that kept coming wave after wave, they knew they couldn't keep this up forever. At this time in the commotion Geo managed to sneak his way on to the deck unseen watching as the crew fought the sea kings, he wanted to fight just to get in the melee but knew it was better to remain hidden until the crew got on land and lead him to the treasure, he did however manage to throw pieces of wood and whatever else he could find at the sea kings just for fun. After Owl had killed some of the last of the sea kings and the ship moved forward as the crew prepared to drop anchor captain Kage came out from inside the ship, sharp claws could be seen coming from out of his sleeve and the captain had a look in his eye like he was facing death. The crew cheered as the last of the sea kings were killed thinking the threat was over but then Kage mad an order "Ready all guns and cannons! and pull up the damn anchor!!" Kage said in a fearful tone.

"But captain where finally here, shouldn't we ready the boats and your '_**Crescent Light**_' so we can reach land" said one member of the crew in a timid tone. Kage gave him a deadly stare and clawed him across the chest sending him flying overboard. Geo couldn't believe what he saw and grew angry that a captain would attack his own nakama.

"Just do it!! raise the anchor now! and ready all cannons!" Kage yelled again this time sounding very agitated. Then suddenly the ship began to rumble, it felt as if it was an earthquake as the ship kept shaking. Then the man that Kage had just attacked and thrown off the ship appeared to be floating in the air until he could be seen high in the sky with a giant tentacle wrapped around his neck tightly squeezing the life out of him. Then even more giant tentacles were wrapping itself around the ship grabbing at anything it could including the men. Kage calmly stated "'Deadlock Jones' beast is here... the _**Krakken**_!" the crew couldn't believe what they heard as they gasped in horror. The ship was lifted in the air and dropped and the great beast head rose above the ship as his eyes could be seen "FIRE!!" said Kage as the crew shot every gun and cannon on board hitting the beast as its skin was torn and chunks of flesh were blown through with cannon balls. The Krakken just wrapped a tentacle around the mast breaking it off slamming it in to the ship, this is when Kage went in to action as he jumped off the ship to attack the monster slashing and clawing at its eyes cutting any tentacle that tried to grab him. Ranpu, Kaki, Shrew, and Owl tried to join the fight but were either grabbed or slapped back by a tentacle. The fight would be one on one, Kage continued to cut tentacle after tentacle off as the beast screamed. After stabbing it in the eye it sunk in to the sea, the crew still shocked didn't know how to react. Kage had jumped back on to the ship to say "Everyone on to land NOW!" with in a second all the men swam and then ran to the shore of the island.

As most of the men were in the water now reaching the shore they could see as the Krakken had begun to rise above the sea again to destroy the ship along with their captain. Geo at this time was to slow in trying to leave so he remained on the battered ship as Kage faced the Krakken. This time the Krakken rose above the ship and opened its mouth showing its sharp teeth as if it meant to eat Kage along with the ship. Its remaining tentacles grabbed barrels and pieces of wood to throw at Kage as he dodged and managed to grab him and slam him through the ship to the hull. Kage recovered by cutting the tentacle and letting off a gunshot to the Krakken's other eye. The Krakken let out another scream and then Kage lunged forward with his claws in to the beasts mouth as it closed after he entered. A few minutes passed and a battle could be seen inside the Krakken's mouth moved around a lot, then it settled and the Krakken chewed very hard as if to crush Kage and then began to grab and crush the ship with its remaining two tentacles. Geo could no longer take it screaming "Banzai!!" he punched the Krakken in its head as it fell back nobody from the crew seeing him and then Kage had torn through the back of the beast's head with his claws killing it for good. When he came out Geo couldn't believe Kage was alive, now acknowledging how strong he was and excited for a new challenge. Kage then noticed that someone was still on his ship as he landed in the sea as he swam to shore. "Men bring the ship to land, now we get the treasure!" said Kage as he came to shore.

The ship was pulled and anchored to the land and Geo hid away again inside of the ship, outside Kage was ordering his men around. He had made three separate groups consisting of chef Shrew leading the rear group, Ranpu and Kaki leading the second group, and Owl with Kage in the first group. They were about to be on their way until Owl said "Captain what about the stowaway?" the crew was a little shocked not knowing what Owl was talking about. Geo was shocked not knowing if he would have to run or fight them now because the treasure was not found yet. He decided to stop thinking and just act he jumped off the ship and ran forward to the crew ready to attack but a net was thrown over him by Ranpu and Kaki, he was tied up before he knew it.

"Ahh yes the lucky gambler from Rainbase, you were a fool to follow now you will die here!" said Kage taking out a large map.

"Haha bullshit this treasure is minesss! I'm gonna beat the crap out of all of you!" said Geo now tied up down to his feet only being able to hop. The crew began to laugh when they heard him and then saw what situation he was in.

"Hihhihhihhihhih fool, I should burn you to a crisp now.." said Kaki coming forward to Geo ready to attack until captain Kage stopped him. He then led the groups in to the deep and dark jungle of the island.

"We won't kill him yet. For now we'll use him as a guinea pig put him at the front of the line, all traps and attacks from wild animals will be set off and taken from him" said Kage as Geo was pushed to the front of the first group. The crew laughed but it was stopped by the sounds of animals growling and howling. "We are almost to our goal men, but the dangerous journey starts now. We must reach _**Deadlock's Dungeon**_ by nightfall" said Kage.

_On The Marine ship The "Unique"_

_I'm making good time. I should be at the island by night but I need to be there now there's no telling if the treasure has already been found and Geo is just waiting_ thought Willy at the steering wheel of the ship. The ship was then met by two squidish looking sea kings. Willy knew he had know time for this but devised the plan, he attacked the sea kings and while doing that instead of killing them or knocking them out he tied ropes around them. They were now pulling the ship increasing speed cutting time in half making sure Willy would arrive by sunset. Not far behind Willy couldn't notice that a ship was following him because he was trying to make sure the two sea kings stayed on course.

_On Captain Kammel's Marine ship "Los Camello"_

"Oi captain! the ship he's on is definitely a marine ship and its suddenly gone faster since he was stopped by those sea kings look!" said Rio handing over the spotting scope to the captain but Toni grabbed it and looked instead.

"That definitely looks like one of captain Tang's ships, I think its one of his subordinates' ships , something Norris" said Toni looking at her captain. The other marines on the ship were now all ears looking over at the three at the bow of the ship.

"Well things just get more interesting, I was sure he was part of Kage's crew but it seems this pirate is working alone especially if he could steal a marine ship by himself" said captain Kammel now looking back at his crew. "Somebody quickly get me a line to captain Tang's ship or contact HQ to get me to him so I can get to the bottom of this."

"Ahh it doesn't matter Jose we'll just capture all of the pirates on the island plus there's no telling they're alive with the Krakken still around, right about now it is dinner time" said Ty walking from inside the ship.

"It would seem so but -hey wait it's Captain Kammel! and like I said you should expect the unexpected. There will just be more pirates in the world if people find out 'Deadlock Jones' treasure has been found! That's why the world government has to get it first" said Kammel walking up the stairs.

"Awww you worry to much captain you know we'll handle things" said Kamo drinking some sake in the middle of the deck.

"Yeah, yeah everyone quicken their pace I don't want that marine ship out of our sights!" said captain Kammel.

_On Ambrosia Island_

"Damn it, damn it!" said Geo loudly, he could now be seen with a few arrows in his back cuts on his legs and marks on his arms from something hitting him. The crew just laughed as they pushed him forward, Geo hopping quickly trying not to fall again. "You bakas are gonna pay for this when I get free!" said Geo again.

"It would seem he makes a good guinea pig, men by tonight we'll be celebrating" said Kage sounding happy to see Geo in pain. "Foolish boy not only have you failed but you will die a painful death I'll make you suffer the same fate as Jones haha. To think the great treasure he managed to find here only leaving the island with it once just to return and then dying by falling in to the island's volcano haha! or atleast that's how the legendary story goes" Kage now kicking Geo. Then suddenly a huge tiger leaped in front of Geo growling loudly showing its fangs and claws. "Excellent" said Kage as Geo looked at him with a nervous smile "You won't be cat food boy I feel like sharpening my claws!" Kage then leaped forward to the tiger and fought as it clawed at him.

"Let me fight the big cat you weakling!" screamed Geo as he hopped forward until Owl stopped him. In a flash of complete darkenss the next thing to be seen was Kage standing over a defeated giant tiger as it tried to hang on to life. Kage now about to give the finishing blow Geo yelled "Don't kill it you bastard!" Kage looked up but ignored as he stabbed the tiger in the heart.

"Don't ever order the captain again you imbecile" said Owl as he tightened Geo's ropes. "Kage is the strongest pirate and will soon be king of the darkness and all pirates!"

"Baka, I'll be the one known as strongest pirate and I'm gonna find One Piece and become pirate king your captain is just garbage with a big mouth, darkness my ass!" said Geo. At this time his statement was ignored as the crew was looking up and ahead at a huge mansion that looked very old and abandoned in the middle of the jungle. A bridge over a cliff was the only thing keeping Kage and his crew from the treasure now. Instead of putting Geo first he was positioned in the middle and he tried to get out of his ropes by jumping but it didn't work until one of the panels broke from under him and he fell through. "You bakas!! you'll pay for this" yelled Geo as the words echoed while he fell down the cliff. The rest of the crew then hurried as they saw Geo fall to his demise. What they didn't see was an extended branch catching the rope Geo was tied in stopping him from falling to his death. However this branch was next to a huge bird's nest and Geo had no way of freeing himself as he waited there trying to think of getting to the huge mansion.

"Haha first time I've been wrong men, I guess he was meant to die now. No matter, the traps ahead of us would've definitely killed him just as quick. I'm finally here this mansion is Deadlock's Dungeon. The treasure will soon be mine!!" said Kage as he and his crew walked inside.

_**End of Chapter 4**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Translations and Explanations Section:**_

**Moonlight - **The Moonlight is the Dark Moon pirates ship, a large galleon that's fashioned to be a small and fast warship basically a frigate type of ship. Inside of the ship is the captain Kage's hidden gondola the "Crescent Light." The ship has been partially destroyed with its mast broken and a large hole in the deck going through the bottom of the hull.

**Solar gun - **The solar gun is a special solar powered light based double barreled gun used by Ranpu. The bullets are electrically charge so even if its misses its target a electrical explosion occurs when it contacts anything and the other barrel shoots a beam of light which is a stored light and electrical shot. Ranpu uses the gun in unison with his special battle gear and his brother Kaki's fighting style making a formidable force.

**Crescent Light - **Is the secret hidden gondola of captain Kage in his pirate ship the "Moonlight." Its an extra long gondola suitable to carry one hundred men.

**Krakken - **is a legendary sea monsters of gargantuan size, far larger than sea kings some being the size of a small island. The Krakken in the waters surrounding Ambrosia island was the pet of "Deadlock" Jones and a member of his crew. After Jones' rumored death the sea monster has remained where Jones was last seen on the island protecting his treasure from any pirates going after it. The beast is some what of a myth because there are not many in existence but it is known as one of the kings of the open seas.

**Deadlock's Dungeon - **Is the large mansion in the middle of Ambrosia island made by "Deadlock" Jones many years ago. It is said the mansion is where the treasure of Ambrosia island, found only by Jones is held. The reason it is called a dungeon because although the exterior is that of a mansion the interior contains many dungeons and is built to be a huge maze. The rumors about the place is that when a person enters they will experience a lifetime of torture and that it is also inescapable.

_**Hope this was a good chap for the readers. I tried to bring in more action with the Krakken and other animals in the island, if anyone still isn't clear you can get a look at what the krakken from google, wikipedia, and of course the last two Pirates of the Caribbean movies. This arc is now reaching the climax in the next few chaps, I'll try to reveal all of the secrets I set up. Please review!! as always any suggestions and criticisms are welcomed.**_

- _**Master Zik**_


	5. Chp 5: Deadlock Jones' True Treasure

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece although I may use or allude to some people or places. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up**_.

_**One Piece: The Yokai Pirates**_

_Italic_ – Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ – A flashback or Location shift

**Bold - **An attack

_**Bold and Italic**_ – Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ – Bounties, Author notes, Articles or Chapter titles

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 5: "Deadlock" Jones' True Treasure**_

Quite some time passed as Geo was in the giant bird's nest trying to bite through his ropes to get free but he wasn't making much progress. Kage and his men had long left him to die and he felt that by now they had already found the treasure and left the island, it also wasn't helping that the sun was setting. Geo tried to chew through the ropes even faster, he then noticed the three eggs in the nest with him began to move. At first he thought it was the wind but then the eggs began to crack and Geo saw a beak and heard some screams, he now realized that some birds were hatching. What he didn't realize was that a huge vulture was about to land on Geo. The vulture swooped down on Geo and picked him up, its sharp talons were tearing through the rope Geo was tied in making it easier for him to move and almost setting him free. The vulture was flying between the the two cliffs until it headed up high above the island and then released Geo.

"Ahhhhhhhh baka bird" Geo yelled as falling. He noticed that some of the rope was hooked on one of the black buzzard's talons. He grabbed it as the vulture flew back to the nest not noticing Geo, flying through the air Geo pulled himself closer to the vulture until he was on its back, the bird noticed and began to thrash about hitting Geo in to the the cliff. Slam after slam but Geo hung on, the vulture then flew out of the canyon now aiming for the dense jungle. Geo still held on tightly as he suffered numerous scratches from the branches of trees and other things hitting him, managing to grab some fruit on the way as he ate it. The vulture couldn't believe Geo was still on her. It went for a last dive in to the bridge connecting the two cliffs. Geo knew now he'd have to get off as the bird slammed in to the bridge, Geo jumped and landed safely as the bird landed by its nest to feed her new borns. Geo thought _Baka bird all that to protect her children ehhh I should still kill it._ Geo looked at all of the fruit he had grabbed and said "Well its not like I'll be eating all of this" as he dropped the fruit in to the vulture's nest and began to walk forward to Deadlock's Dungeon. The vulture however flew back up and stopped Geo as he opened the door grabbing him and flying off in to the sky once again.

The bird took Geo to the base of the volcano on the island. The vulture gestured that Geo should go in to the nearby cave, Geo complied as he lit one of the matches he managed to steal from Kaki as he entered he saw it wasn't really a normal cave but it looked more like the inside of a house. He called out but no one was there, he then saw a book with a lock on it inside of a glass case. He broke it and grabbed the book to see that luckily the lock still had the key in it, he turned it and read through it. This book was written by "Deadlock" Jones and the book was a guide of clues to get the Ambrosia island treasure that he had brought back here. Geo spent some time looking through it and when he walked out he had two things memorized from the book _To reach the goal you must not go up but down and the key to the treasure is within the journey._ Geo barely understood the first part but had little to no clue on the last as he mounted the vulture and flew off again. Geo enjoying the overhead view then saw a ship coming to the island and directed the vulture in the direction of it. Geo noticed his gray haired servant immediately and yelled "Geezer head!! up here!"

Willy was on the "Unique" preparing to drop anchor after releasing the sea kings that quickly got him to the island. He heard some yells and got alerted ready to fight until he looked up and saw a huge bird in the sky. Willy thought _They must've saw me coming here, attacking from above won't make a difference for them._

The vulture had now flew down low enough for Willy to see who it was but he had already leaped forward high enough in the air to attack. Geo saw the flying foot coming his way and yelled "Baka geezer head!" as he got kicked in the face spinning the vulture around but he reacted quick enough to back hand Willy in the head knocking him to the shore. "Damn old man is this how a servant greets his master!!" said Geo rubbing his head.

Willy laughed "So its the dumbass who goes off and follows pirates to an island that virtually nobody dears even sail by!" sounding a little ticked off as he laughed.

"For that I won't clue you in to the treasure. Meet me at Deadlock's Dungeon in the middle of the island, it's the huge mansion if you're too senile to remember!" said Geo sounding mad himself, directs the vulture to fly back to the mansion as he grumbles to himself.

Willy now seeing that Geo was serious about leaving tries to run and follow as he yelled "Dumbass! do you know what it took for me to get here?! Come back here now!!" all of Willy's shouts being in vain as Geo had flew out of sight. Willy thought _I should just leave him here, he's stupid if he thinks he can do this himself. Wait did he say Deadlock?_

Geo now half way back to the mansion could see a group of men going through the jungle and identified them as Kage's men, specifically chef Shrew leading them. They looked very beaten up and seemed to be retreating from something, Geo just thought _Hmmm well I guess I can't be waiting for Willy anytime soon besides I'm gonna get that bastard Kage._ Geo was now approaching the mansion he jumped off the vulture while thanking her and ran inside the front door of Deadlock's Dungeon yelling "Banzai."

_Earlier in Deadlock's Dungeon..._

Kage and his men had just entered a room, the captain looking very angry and edgy. He then looked at Owl and said "We just lost Shrew and some of the men because of that poison but if they reach the sea in time I can definitely use them again, this is how things will be for now on we may be losing the next group in this room."

Owl then thought of how Shrew and his group entered the first room of the mansion and were assaulted by poison arrows and darts but the other two groups were spared that fate. The message left on the door to the next room read: "_**All men afflicted by the 'Dungeon of Sickness and Illness' can go no further if they persist they will reach their demise. The only escape from death is to seek the life of the island**_." Shrew's group showed many different signs of diseases and viruses, some with high fevers, others who hallucinated, and then those who's skin had broken out in rashes. The crew eas scared to get near them and decided that the life of the island, the cure, was the amazingly tranquil pond that they had passed earlier on their way to the mansion. Owl thought _Such a torturous ordeal, making the men who enter that room immediately choose their lives or the treasure. Their chances were zero once they entered._ Owl also grew suspicious of his captain's orders and the things he said after Shrew and his group were knocked out of the search.

Kage had put the group led by Ranpu and Kaki in front of his group as they walked up some steps and came to a choice of going through the door in front of them or continuing up the steps they entered the door in front of them, a pitch dark room. Kaki went to light one of his matches and when he did everyone in the room saw they were surrounded by what seemed like hundreds large statues that looked like guardsmen. The two groups began to look around for the exit or another clue but seconds later they heard a creaking and cracking sound. The statues began to move forward on Kage's crew and attack. Then a wall panel spun around revealing the second message which Kage and Owl ran over to read as the crew tried to fight the giant statues. The message read: _**The 'Gauntlet Dungeon' - all seekers of the treasure will endure the battle of the guards through the tunnel until only the chosen few remain.**_ Owl smirked thinking _So now for the men who remain a battle of stamina and endurance through an endless tunnel against a countless amount of opponents who also feel no pain, and if this were the men who had been poisoned they'd have no chance. Not to say we're in a better situation._ "Alright. We fight men!" said Owl in a emotionless tone not inspiring anyone as the men looked more like they were trying to survive than fight to reach the treasure.

"Ahh its seems the fire barely effects them brother!" said Kaki flying back to a wall.

"It's because they're stone stupid brother! blow them up don't waste time trying to burn them" said Ranpu hopping on one statue's shoulder and shooting it in the head.

Kage stood staring at the message for the second dungeon and then overlooked at the situation with his crew against these giant stone guards. He then yelled "Ranpu! your group will keep them here and make sure they do not follow!" Kage then punched the wall with the message showing the passageway to the huge tunnel big enough for the statues to pursue under them that led to the treasure. "Men! lets go hurry!" after Kage's group had jumped down and entered the tunnel, he used a gun to shoot the top of the entrance he had just made effectively causing a small land slide that completely sealed Ranpu and his group inside the room with the stone guards. Owl again looked at his captain suspiciously not understanding his actions. The group then passed a door on the side of the tunnel, it was an elevator.

Geo had been running up stairs for awhile ever since he had just left the Dungeon of Sickness and Illness. He had seen many of Kage's men dead on the floor due to the poison, he was lucky enough to dodge the small number of poisonous arrows and darts that came his way. He continued running up the steps passing up the door he could've went through until the staircase ended and there was only one door. Geo burst through and then realized there was nothing to stand on as he reached for the door and pulled himself back up he looked down and saw nothing but darkness. Geo said with relief "Haha that was close!" his voice echoed and then Geo noticed a group of people coming out of a door in a tunnel below and across the large endless pit. Geo immediately noticed Kage and yelled "Hey baka with da scarf! I'm still here and I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Kage and his crew then looked up when they heard the yell, Kage looked annoyed he then said "That sniveling brat is still alive! Owl! I want you to handle him, lead him to the roof go to the elevator now. I can not be interrupted when I'm so close. The time you meet back with us we should have the treasure" said Kage as he turned his back by the onlooking Geo as he and the remaining men ran in the tunnel. Owl looked at the group running off curiously and then re-entered the elevator to lure Geo to the roof.

_In The Ambrosia Jungle..._

Willy was walking through the jungle mumbling to himself fighting off the wild animals that he encountered and wasn't sure if he was getting any closer to the mansion. He stopped by what appeared to be a peaceful pond in the jungle for a drink and went on his way but before he got to far he heard a loud group of men moaning and screaming coming his way. He hid behind a tree as he tried to hear who it was.

"Chef Shrew I don't think we'll make it this pain is unbearable!" said a man looking very sick as other men stumbled forward and cried in pain.

"This was all for nothing, I won't even live to see the treasure if the captain even gets it! ahhh" said another man who's fever was so high his sweat evaporated on his skin making it look like as if steam was coming from the man's body.

"Shut up men, we are almost there I can feel it and believe in the captain he WILL find the treasure! to think if he could hear the doubts you have in him now. By this time tomorrow we will be celebrating our victory over this accursed island with "Deadlock" Jones' treasure eating a great meal made by me!" said Shrew leading the dying group.

Willy now assessing the situation thought _They all are dying and they need to reach this pond? I'll need information so I guess I'll have to do this._ Willy jumped from behind the tree in front of the group and said "You Kage pirates will tell me everything or I'll never let you reach the pond!" the crew were shock to see somebody other than them on the island but the fact that they were on the verge of death made them lose all caution.

A man yelled "The pond is near men!" he then ran forward to Willy completely ignoring him. Willy swiftly knocked the man back through a few trees and then another one that followed close behind him with a punch and kick. Shrew gave Willy a grim tare and the rest of the group couldn't believe they would have to fight in their state for their lives.

"Go men! I'll hold him off" said Shrew as he picked up his nun-chuck pepper mills and yelled "_**Burning P-P-Pepper!**_" attacking Willy.

The men all then screamed "Lets go men to the pond!!" they all charged passed Willy jumping in to the pond. Willy couldn't stop them all as he dodged Shrew's attack of his nun-chuck swinging to his head as pepper had filled the air making him sneeze a few times. The men had now been in the pond basically bathing in its cure. Willy regained his composure and kicked Shrew in the gut sending him flying. The group of men couldn't believe how quickly they had regained their health and then noticed how their chef was losing badly because he was the only one still sick they all charged for Willy.

_Damn it! I won't get any info this way, guess I'll leave one conscious._ Willy faced the charging pirates and said "_**Spiral Wolf Fang**_" as he spun forward at an amazing speed with his arms extended and his hand in the form of a claw as he hit every single pirate. He then attacked again yelling "_**Stunning Mole Swipe**_!" he then crouched low to the ground lunging forward as he swept his feet hitting one side of the group and clawing the other side with his hands. The group of men were now all either unconscious or could not move from where they had fell.

Willy now getting up to question one of the men heard "_**P-Pepper Double Strike**_!" then one of the huge nun-chucks struck Willy in the head hard and then a split second later the other one swung around hitting him in the side meant to brake his ribs but Willy braced the attack and shifted his body quick enough to not take serious damage. He was sent in through a tree as it falling not far away. "Attacking my men you gutless swine. they are my responsibility and you're opponent is me!" Willy got up quickly coming in close range to Shrew as the two exchanged attacks Willy making sure to dodge the fatal blows by the nun-chucks and the pepper in the air while Shrew made to block all of Willy's punches and kicks with his nun-chucks.

Willy knew this man was skilled with his weapon and very good at close range combat. He thought _Sigh damn I guess I won't be getting to the mansion as soon as I thought._ Willy then cracked his knuckles and neck then said with a smirk "Fine then. You'll be my warm up be sure to give me a good enough work out or you'll pay for it!" Shrew grew enraged and charged at Willy screaming.

_Inside Deadlock's Dungeon_

Geo was running around the mansion up and down the steps trying to find a way to Kage, Owl had just reached the roof of the mansion expecting to fight Geo, and Ranpu & Kaki's group was still locked in side the starting point of the Gauntlet Dungeon. Geo then came half way down the stairs thinking _I can't let that baka Kage get the treasure! I have to beat his worthless ass. Where is he!_ that's when Geo saw the door he had passed so many times. He leaned against the door hearing people talking and things breaking. Geo automatically thought Kage and his men were in the room. So he charged in yelling "Kage you bastard I'm here to kick your ass!" Ranpu and Kaki had stopped along with the giant stone soldiers looking at Geo who just busted in. Geo now looking at everything in the room said "You two?... what the hell is going on in here?" then Geo was attacked by one of the stone soldiers.

"Brother the guinea pig is still alive, we should kill him after we deal with these stone pests hih hih" said Kaki as he punched another stone soldier in the face stepping over one of the many bodies of the men that lay dead or knocked out that were in his group.

"Focus brother that fool will die by the time we're finished" said Ranpu shooting another soldier in the leg as it collapsed.

"Where's your captain bakas!?" yelled Geo as he fought off four of the stone soldiers crushing their knees.

Ranpu stared at Geo angrily and then suddenly Kaki attacked him with his flame thrower. "Take that ya loud mouthed brat! hih hih" said Kaki then fighting off two more soldiers. Ranpu then crushed a few more soldiers that had jumped at him. He saw Geo running back to the way he came in and thoguht _We'll lock him in here with these stone bastards and get back to the captain!_ Geo was knocked back by a soldier and Ranpu began to ran to the exit and Kaki followed but then a soldier stepped in front of the entrance now only exit and smashed the staircase outside with his spear. The staircase crumbled but soon so did the foundation for Gauntlet Dungeon. The room shook and then it completely free fell through two floors of the mansion. The noise and landing could be heard from the roof where Owl was to in the tunnels far ahead where Kage and his men were. the best thing to come out of the fall was that all of the stone soldiers were destroyed. "Haha we did it brother hih hih now for the treasure!" said Kaki.

"You did it?! bullshit I did it!" said Geo now staring at Ranpu and Kaki covered in dust. The two brothers were surprised to see he was still alive but then gave Geo a sinister smile.

"Fool you will now feel the pain of the notorious marksmen Bugfly brothers, Firebug, Kaki and Lightning bug, Ranpu!" said the Ranpu and Kaki in unison as Ranpu held out his solar gun and Kaki aimed his two flamethrowers.

Geo just smiled and said "Good, bastards I've been waiting to fight all day! I hate bugs anyway..." as he rolled up his sleeves and ran towards them.

_Inside the Dungeon Gauntlet Tunnel_

Kage and his men had just reached the end of the tunnel climbed out and found themselves in a hallway somewhere near the island's volcano feeling the increasing heat. They were shocked to think the whole time the tunnel had an underground tunnel that acted as a passage way to the volcano and this was where the treasure was. Now here there was only one door left that led to inside of the volcano, there were no other rooms this where the treasure was. Kage and his men then walked forward in to an empty room only with a dusty torn message hung up on the wall that read: _**"The true treasure of Ambrosia Island is here, I hope you enjoyed the adventure with your nakama. The journey is the treasure...**_

_**- **__**"Deadlock" Jones**_

"What, what the hell does that mean?!" yelled Kage as he grabbed the message and threw it to the ground. "What the hell kind of trick is this Jones!! WHERE IS MY TREASURE!!" yelled Kage now completely livid.

One of the men in the group then said "Don't worry cap there has to be more to it we'll figure it out" sounding nervous and hopeful. The men began to search the completely empty room for awhile finding nothing.

Another man then said "Captain.. uhh maybe.. the treasure is ummm the fact that we made it this far and we showed we were true pirates??" some of the men nodding in agreement not knowing what to say. Kage then glared at the men with a crazed look in his eye.

Kage had looked to the last message flipped over to see some more writing, he read it carefully: _**Well haha that's it! I hope I didn't make it to hard for any of you who got this far treasure your nakama and the strong bonds you've made with them. That'll last longer than any piece of gold...**_

The rest of the message seemed to end there not saying anything of a real monetary treasure. Kage then exploded with anger and said "Fools!! do you think I need any of you?! DIE!" Kage then began to slaughter his own men as they screamed for mercy.

_On Captain Kammel's ship..._

"Well you heard Tang guys we gotta handle that gray haired kid, Willy, and some other guy named Geo who's probably on this island along with the Dark Moon pirates" said captain Kammel as his ship approached the Ambrosia island.

"Captain look!" yelled out Rio as all the marines had their eyes glued to what was on the shore. Most of the men couldn't believe what they were seeing. Soon Kammel, Rio, Ty, Toni, Sammy, and Kamo jumped off the ship and ran to the shore. "It can't be is this the Krakken?!"

"It's dead!... they killed the Krakken!.. I can't believe it" said Kamo lookin shocked as the dead sea king seemed to just wash up on shore.

"Who could've done this captain" said Sammy as the rest of the crew remained silent.

"We'll have to re-think things Kage and his men or these ship bandits are stronger than we thought, so we won;t be rushing in there all crazy" said Kammel looking at Ty and Kamo. "Give me some time their ships are all docked here so they'll have to come to us but I don't know if they're working together to get the treasure or if they are foes. Toni survey the rest of the island with some of the men make sure there are no other ships here and if they are report back immediately! Do not engage the enemy." said Kammel now looking up at the moon in the coming night sky.

Kammel then thought _To kill "Deadlock" Jones' legendary beast. Just who did this?!... it must be Kage I guess I won't be able to bring him in, things will end here._

_**End Of Chapter 5**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Translations and Explanations Section:**_

_**If anything else in this chap needs explaining feel free to ask in the review section.**_

**Burning Pepper - **Used by chef Shrew. Shrew swing his nun-chucks while holding the chain that connect the two so that the opponent is either hit by the nun-chucks or is covered in the dashes of the pepper that when enters the eyes or mouth burns a great deal causing temporary blindness. This attack is hard to dodge for opponents.

**Spiral Wolf Fang - **Used by Willy Low. Willy extends his arms, hands formed as claws as he jumps forward to the opponent(s) as he spins in a circular motion at a high speed causing much damage.

**Stunning Mole Swipe - **Used by Willy Low. Willy gets low to the ground in order to fall forward as he swipes his hands clawing the opponent(s). Stunning their ankles and legs causing them to fall to the floor and/or completely immobile.

**Pepper Double Strike - **Used by chef Shrew. The first strike attacks the opponent vertically bouncing off from wherever it lands as Shrew grabs it and then swings for the second strike the nun-chuck again attacking from the left or right of the opponent meant to deal double the damage compared to the first strike.

_**Well that was chapter 5. The fights are now underway and I'll try to make them as good as possible while I try to bring in the back story of Kage. Then basically the end of this arc.**_

_**- **__**Master Zik**_


	6. Chp 6: Battles With Light & Darkness

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece although I may use or allude to some people or places. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up**_.

_**One Piece: The Yokai Pirates**_

_Italic_ – Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ – A flashback or Location shift

**Bold - **An attack

_**Bold and Italic**_ – Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ – Bounties, Author notes, Articles or Chapter titles

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 6: Battles with Light & Darkness**_

As night fell on Ambrosia island the challenges had just begun for Geo and Willy. Chef Shrew was fighting with all his might to protect his wounded men and uphold the pride of the Dark Moon pirates as their cook. He and Willy had been fighting for a long time in the now dark jungle but in the dark is where Shrew felt he had the upper hand. He began to allude Willy by running and taking cheap shots from dark areas of the jungle often attacking from Willy's blind spot. Willy however, took the blows in stride waiting for the right moment to attack. The seventh time Shrew tried to surprise attack Willy from a dark area he was prepared for it as he devised a battle plan he felt could defeat his opponent. Willy smiled and said as Shrew approached ready to attack with his nun-chuck "You think that dirty trick in the dark is gonna work again, **Triple Strike of the Ostrich**!" Willy grabbed and then landed three consecutive knee hits to Shrew's chest, chin, and face sending him in to a large stone.

"Oww! this service is a travesty!, such a lousy customer. This next dish will kill you, you gray haired freak!" said Shrew as he dusted the pebbles and dirt off of him, he thought _I'll finish him with my strongest attack!_. He came at Willy with full speed and yelled "_**Last Meal! Dark P-P-Pepper Cuisine!**_" as he held both nun-chucks in hand striking them down on to Willy with a great force.

Willy reacted quick enough to partially block the attack with his stone wrist bands as they cracked and crumbled off of him. He quickly counter attacked before Shrew could realize his attack wasn't a direct hit and flew in to Shrew's chest with a kick saying "**Flying Strike of the Chameleon**" sending Shrew far off in to the distance. Willy had then turned around heading to the mansion saying "Huh and I'm the freak but your cooking probably sucks who puts pepper in to every meal?!"

Willy had just noticed his fight had taken about a lot of time and distance, the location had changed so much he was almost back at the shore of the island. He started run until he heard "FOOL! Good for nothing BASTARD! you dare insult my cooking!! you wouldn't know a good meal if your mother handed it to you on a silver platter boy" Willy turned around waiting for an attack but saw Shrew off in to the distance. He had opened the tops his nun-chuck pepper mills and was now consuming all of the pepper in both. He began to tremble and then he opened his eyes now entirely a bright red that looked like he was crying blood had yelled out "_**Raging P-P-P-P-Pepper Flambe**_!!" Shrew had darted in Willy's direction but Willy could barely detect him. Shrew then yelled "Foolish of you this is my secret weapon the pepper coursing through my veins has sped up my blood pressure and released all of my adrenaline. All my attacks are ten times stronger haha!" he then kicked Willy in the face sending him flying in the air. He then jumped up as Willy tried to block and hit him with a barrage of nun-chuck attacks that hit Willy from all angles, from the shin to the back.

As getting beaten up Willy thought _this speed and strength!... damn it's just too much. I guess I'll have to use it. He dared mention my mother! I have no more time to play around._ Willy then as falling down quickly grabbed Shrew's nun-chuck pulling him in to Willy's fist. "Idiot. that was for my moms, don't you ever!! speak of her!" said Willy with anger in his eyes. "Now you've gone on too far..."

Willy pushed Shrew back but he just laughed and said "Haha you tryin' to order me around kid. Ahh ya mother was probably had shitty taste too! ahaahaa" as he continued to laugh and then go in for another attack. Willy then formed a hand sign, struck a fighting pose and then disappeared. As Shrew came forward he stopped not knowing where Willy had gone, he suddenly took a swift kick in the mouth as he hit the ground. "Bastard show yourself such a low trick at this tage in the fight!" said Shrew but what he was really thinking was _Where is this fool I can't even detect his movements let alone sense his presence it's like he's not even here! Damn it, doesn't matter I am now stronger than I ever been using the pepper flambe and my secret ingredient. I'll find him and crush him!_ Willy suddenly appeared in front of Shrew giving him a cold stare. Shrew smiled ready to attack again and said "Now it's over boy **Raging Pepper!! Flambe**!" as he came forward again with his nun-chucks ready to strike Willy in the head and shoulder.

It was to late though, Willy had already disappeared and reappeared as he clawed Shrew on his shoulders down to his chest and then began a barrage of claws and kicks and said "_**Charging Tiger Laceration**_!" the attack was devastating, Willy continued to claw and kick in a series of combination attacks while basically plowing Shrew forward at an increasing speed. They were just about to reach the shore until Shrew had hit a tree while Willy continued the ferocious attack.

The only thing Shrew could think was _Oh my god he's a beast! how can he look like a tiger?! this power is it a devil fruit?!...whatever it is, it's..._ Unfortunately for Shrew he could no longer think anymore as he lost consciousness. Willy however, continued the attack landing a strong punch to the gut sending Shrew through the tree flying in to the ocean. Willy let out a growl and as he looked up he could see marines. Most of them had their eyes on the sea along with the man floating next to a tree that was keeping him from drowning until one turned around.

"Oi well if it isn't the thief who stole the log pose! Captain Kammel the gray haired kid is over here!" said Rio approaching Willy.

Willy just gave him a blank stare and then shook his head as if he regained his will. He then thought _Damn these bastards followed me here? shit! I gotta get Geo and leave here now!_ Willy began to run to the mansion _My body is still not use to the full power of that attack I'll be sore for a few days and damn... I almost lost myself again._ Willy looked behind him to see a few marines running after him he sped up his pace and lost them, after awhile of running he reached the bridge. He walked across noticing that someone was on the roof as he saw huge bird fly across the sky, he then ran inside yelling Geo's name not getting a reply. When he ran up the stairs he opened a door half way up but came to see just a bottomless pit but an exit on the other side. He left ran up the steps to another door just to come to another dead end with a pit deeper than the last. He ran back and decided to jump over the space. "Damn Geo you better be on the other side" said Willy as he barely made it to the other side of the pit climbing up he then walked down the stairs and now inside a tunnel he began to run until he saw a side door. When he looked in he saw that it was an elevator and remembered the person on the roof and went inside heading up.

When Willy got out he had opened the door only to be attacked "_**Dark Bombs**_!" said Owl as a slash of bombs came at the door's entrance. "Hmph, took you long enough and to think it ended so quic..." Willy then rose from the rubble kicking the rocks in Owl's direction "You're not that idiotic nuisance, just who are you!?" said Owl sounding stunned and confused.

"Nuisance? ahh haha you must mean Geo and if you were going to attack him I guess you're my next enemy but I'll make it easy on you show me to the treasure and you won't end up like your lousy cook" said Willy believing that the hooded man in front of him was not as strong or dangerous as Shrew.

Owl let out a laugh and said "Hahaha If you barely defeated Shrew, and it looks like you did then beg for your life now and I'll spare you the embarrassment with a quick death. I am the first mate of Kage's Dark Moon pirates, Nyte Owl the 'Death Mist'"

_In the Gauntlet Dungeon now at the Mansion's Basement.._

"Ahhhhh I'm on fire!!" said Geo running around frantically tripping over pieces of the stone soldiers as he tried to stop drop and roll.

"Hih hih hih brother this is a waste of time you go ahead. I'd like to enjoy this" said Kaki gesturing for Ranpu to leave and he began to until Geo got up and threw a rock hitting Ranpu in the head knocking him to the ground.

"Stop right there baka! You guys are my warm up for your captain. So c'mon two against one, it is not in your favor but I'll go easy on ya" said Geo as he whacked out the flames on his jacket. He suddenly gave Ranpu and Kaki a serious stare after taking off his shades.

Ranpu and Kaki just laughed as they got in to a formation to attack Geo. Ranpu jumped in the air aiming his solar gun and yelled " Now you die. _**Lightning Shell**_" said Ranpu as a huge bullet came out of the glowing yellow gun. Geo easily dodged the bullet but when it hit the floor behind him an explosion of lightning the size of a crater spread hitting Geo sending him falling forward.

As he tried to brace his fall Kaki appeared right in from of him and said "Hih hih _**Inferno Blaze**_!" the flamethrower on Kaki's arm let out a ball of fire that engulfed Geo completely. He started to scream until he regained his composure and clapped his hands together with all his force extinguishing the flames covering his body and managing not to recieve many burns.

Geo then said while coughing covered in smoke "Cough ack har har that was a pretty good attack ack ack, my turn!" Geo ran up to Kaki with his hand out but right before he got close enough to him he dashed over to the unsuspecting Ranpu who had moved up to counterattack. Ranpu being caught off guard had no time to defend and Geo hit him yelling "Ha! _**Hyper Knuckle**_!" Geo's fist hit Ranpu square in his chest piercing his armored suit and sending him through a wall. "Awww crap I shoulda held back! haha" said Geo now focusing on Kaki as he looked shocked at Geo's raw power.

Kaki thought _Oh shit brother! I guess this shrimp's ain't that much of a rookie._ "Hey kid just who are you?" said Kaki trying to distract Geo long enough for Ranpu to get up he then aimed both his arms at Geo ready to fire.

"Who me!? I'm you worst nightmare. Pirate captain Geo!... Hey don't ignore me baka! " said Geo now walking forward to Kaki. Kaki then fired his flamethrower again as Geo dodged it swiftly. He then ran up to Kaki and gave him a kick to the gut saying "_**Sonic Drill**_!" sending Kaki in to a wall. Geo now had an unhappy expression on his face thinking _What a waste of time I hope their captain isn't this weak..._

Kaki mumbling "Is that all you got punk? you're just a rookie after all!" he aimed his other arm and said "_**Blow Torch Bullets**_" as several bullets set a blaze flew through the air and hit Geo in the chest, then a small flame could be seen where his bullet wounds were. "Hih hih hih brother now!" yelled Kaki to Ranpu as he rose from the rubble he was buried in.

Ranpu jumped up and said "_**Solar Beam**_" as his solar gun let out a shot of pure light that hit Geo in his back. He then ran up to him kicking him in the air as he punched him in the head saying "_**Illuminated Crusher**_" a bolt of light hit Geo in the head sending him in the direction of Kaki ready to attack.

Kaki smiled as Geo flew towards him and said "_**Shadow Flame**_" as Kaki grabbed Geo having his flamethrower on his arm and holding his blow torch he unleashed both at he same time making the fire so intense that it turned white and suddenly black as the smoke began to surround them. Geo seemed to be screaming but nothing could be heard from him, he soon fell to the ground burning away. "Hih hih well that's done Ranpu, he's dead now" said Kaki as he walked over Geo's body.

As the two headed for the exit, they heard a moan and then "Har ack! hmph is that all YOU got?" said Geo as they turned around he was already behind them attacking. "**Hyper Knuckle**!" said Geo as he swung at both of the brothers four times but they had dodged all attacks and now Geo was engaged in close combat with both of the brothers at the same time. "Now this is what I wanted, show me what you got stink bug brothers haha!" Geo had a smile on his face and a look in his eye that he'd hadn't suffered any pain. As they swung at him Geo did a poor job of dodging them and took many blows as he fell down again.

"You must be a glutton for punishment, you're lucky to be alive, actually you should be dead it doesn't make sense that you're still standing let alone fightin but it's clear you lost, just give up" said Ranpu. Geo just looked up on the ground and smirked.

"I'm gettin' tired of this smug look on this bastard's face. That look in his eye like he's better than me arhhh!" said Kaki as he charged at Geo shooting his flamethrower yelling "**Inferno Blaze**!!" this time several fire balls were sent at Geo but he managed to dodge all but one. He yelled and rolled on the ground putting out the fire, Kaki rushed him again now punching and kicking Geo as he blocked still getting hit by some attacks. Ranpu then jumped above Geo and kicked him in the face sending him to the ground but Geo got back up and just smirked at the two again. "Bastard I'll burn your face off !" Kaki again lunged forward to Geo but this time he was hit by two swift kicks in the head and chest that stopped him in his path.

"What happened to the laughs you burn out. Hahaa" said Geo now smiling in Kaki's face.

Geo turned around to see Ranpu ready to shoot him but before he could Geo threw dirt in his face laughing very hard, his eyes began to glow in the dark room as his muscles tensed up and his veins showed on his face. He was looking very bloodthirsty and said "_**Chimera Slash**_" as he swiped both hands across Ranpu's body giving him a deep cut, blood was now everywhere as Geo was laughing looking at his hands.

Kaki had got up and saw what happened and said "Brother... NO!!" he jumped at Geo swinging recklessly as Geo easily dodged the attacks.

"Now this is no fun haha, ya sad about ya brother don't worry you'll end up that wy too!" said Geo now mocking Kaki having a sadistic look on his face laughing even more.

Kaki was about to attack again until he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder "No brother we'll finish this scum together" it was Ranpu who had managed to get up and regain some of his strength. "It's time to end this with our strongest attack" said Ranpu loading something in to his gun. As Kaki picked up his flamethrower.

"Oooooh strongest attack eh?, great you shoulda did this from the start. It's time for me to get serious" said Geo now preparing to attack. He thought to himself _Damn this hurts, I'm burnt all over hahaha._

Ranpu made a series of movements that Geo couldn't keep up with until he was standing on a broken pillar, he shot his solar gun and said "_**Photon Flash Bomb**_!". The attack appeared to be a huge ball of light and he dodged by dashing to a corner of the room but in truth the attack was a small ball of light that hit Geo before he knew it. The ball of light completely covered his head.

"It's over now fool, you are now blinded by the light. By the time you're able to see you'll already be ash" said Ranpu and it was true Geo now could see nothing but a blinding flashing light that even when he closed his eyes it was hard to bare. The ball of light effectively glowed around Geo's head and did not go away, he struggled moving around on the ground trying to stop the annoying pain.

"Awww damn it... eh you think my blindness will help you win. I could beat you bums with no hands or legs, bring it on!" said Geo as he continued to mock Ranpu. Kaki came up to him and kicked Geo to the ground. "Cheap shots, I'm still alive haha" said Geo as he quickly crawled away thinking _Ehh fuck! this light is pissing me off I gotta end this quickly._ "Aww I know you guys are dumbasses I'll just get my shades and then I'll be able to see you bakas!" said Geo as he crawled around the room grabbing for his sunglasses, eventually he found them and put them on.

The two brothers laughed very hard as Geo put his shades on. "Hih hih fool that won't work. Now you'll just be blind with darkness hihhih!" said Kaki as Geo had now realized everything was black he couldn't even sense light.

"Damn it! who turned out the lights, such a lame trick. Well this is better than that damn bright light!" said Geo now standing in the center of the room trying to defend any on coming attack, Geo then heard _Hmph I win, the darkness is where I live hohoho_. "Who said that!?" looking around thinking someone else was in the room.

"Said what? Aww such a dumb ass. It's time to end this" said Kaki as Ranpu prepared to fire another shot. Kaki ran up to Geo and said "_**Burning Hell Fire**_!" most of the gas from Kaki's back pack was now flowing in to the flamethrower and blow torch letting out a blue flame that Geo had initially dodged but then was caught in.

Geo, slamming the ground causing a shock wave to lessen the flames before feeling the full heat of the fire yells "**Sonic Drill**" kicking Kaki deep in to the ground. "Arhhhhhhahhahahaahaa" yelled Geo but what Ranpu noticed was his screams turned in to laughter as he began to pummel Kaki in to the ground while on fire.

Ranpu couldn't believe that Geo had the strength or will to keep fighting thinking _What is he?! this monster, how can he be enjoying this pain? he should be dead! this has to end now!_ Ranpu now aimed his solar gun for his last shot he yelled at Geo "**Lighting Shell**!!" the bullet headed straight for Geo but but before it could pierce his head Geo grabbed the bullet in mid air and Ranpu smiled to say "That won't work idiot, you're dead now!" Geo saw the bullet explode with the electrical charge going through him. It stopped the flames that consumed him but before it fully ignited he plunged the bullet in to Kaki's back pack filled with gas. A huge explosion occurred blowing the two in to the air. It shook the room as Kaki was now falling unconscious in to the big hole in the ground. Ranpu yelled "Nooo! you bastard!" he ran to save his brother as Kaki fell.

"Hmph I guess this was a good enough warm up hahaha!" said Geo as he began to see again smiling in delight the fight brought him. He grabbed one of the huge spears that the stone soldiers were using and as Ranpu came forward to save his brother as they fell he yelled "Bō!... err _**Stone Spear**__** Homerun**_!" as he knocked Ranpu up through the ceiling sending him through multiple floors as he went through the roof of the mansion. "Well now... ouch! Damn fire, on to my treasure and that bastard Kage" said Geo as he left the room and began to run through the tunnel as he passed the elevator doors he slowed down thinking if he should go in, then remembering Deadlock's book said to go down not up yelled "Banzai!!" and ran on.

On the roof as Willy and Owl were about to fight Ranpu is blasted through the roof flying off the mansion. They were both caught off guard but Owl recognized him and had an angry expression as he looked in the hole where Ranpu had flew from to see Geo running away. Owl attempted to jump in the hole but before he could go down "**Flying Strike of the Chameleon**!" said Willy as he kicked Owl in the chest sending him to the edge of the roof. Willy then appeared in front of the Owl and attacked again "**Strike of the Ostrich**!" he managed to knee Owl in the face sending him off the mansion but as Owl was in the air he completely disappeared.

"Fool I'll show you why I am the 'Death Mist'!" said Owl now behind Willy. "_**Dark Smoke**_" soon the entire roof was covered in this dense black smoke coming from Owl's cape. The black smoke had now began to make Willy choke, it wasn't poison but something was in it that effected him "My dark smoke is unique as it doesn't poison my opponent but makes them hallucinate..." Willy was now seeing various Owl's coming his way as he tried to defend himself but it was in vain as he got knocked around. "Good now I'll end this. **Dark Bombs, Scatter**" as he said this to Willy a dozen Owls had just thrown many bombs his way that couldn't even be detected because of their dark color. Just like that Willy was hit with many explosions that sent him flying around the roof.

Will had gotten up slowly and said "Ehh this was suppose to kill me? your little explosions aren't even that strong, besides that it doesn't matter how many of you I see there all gonna lose." Willy then ran deeper in to the mist and attacked all of the Owls he saw yelling "**Furious Monkey Fist**!" he managed to even hit the real Owl to his surprise because of his unexpected amazing speed but when he stopped he had bumped in to something on the ground and another explosion occurred as Willy flew back to the ground. He thought _Damn how did he manage to throw another one so quickly after being hit. I won't be able to win if this mist keeps messing with my sight from afar._

"How did you like my _**Shadow Mine**_? I took the liberty to set them up while you were punching the air. There are many more around and only I know where they are hmm haha" said Owl as he jumped in the air to land on Willy as he said "_**Claw Clutch**_" he extended his hands which had gloves with sharp metallic tips on the fingers to pierce Willy's body.

Willy however sensed Owl coming at him and at the last moment he jumped as he said "**Rabbit Hammer**!" as heju,ped above Owl and landed on his back as he hit the ground. "Now you should understand I don't need to see to defeat you. Why not give up now? Geo is gonna defeat your captain and if he doesn't I will heh heh" said Willy smirking as he got off of Owl's back.

"Fool don't you ever speak negatively about the great captain Kage! He will get the treasure and become the king of the darkness and then pirate king!" said Owl defiantely as he prepared to attack Willy again. Willy stared at Owl and then laughed uncontrollably. "You dare laugh at me you insolent insect! this is where you will die" said Owl now growing angry.

"No wait no hahaha that bastard thinks he can be pirate king ha! Listen here Mister hooded owl, you are a loser haha" said Willy now trading blows with Owl as they fought all over the roof of the mansion.

"You no nothing of the great Kage, nothing" said Owl angrily.

_Flashback_

_**15 years ago in West Blue (Narrated by Nyte Owl)**_

When I was younger I was always alone. I was treated like trash in a cruel place where you were nothing in the eyes of people in the higher status of life. I lived in darkness for so many years. Until that day that man... that great man showed me the meaning of dark justice.

"Get out of here weirdo, we won't play with such a hideous monster" said a young boy as a group of kids threw rocks at a young Owl. Owl then began to run away around a corner in to an alley. A little later in an alley Owl was rummaging through the garbage cans looking for something to eat. The a building door had opened as a man stepped out.

"Oi its that pesky creature again, get the hell outta here you beast! That garbage is for the cats and dogs!" as he whacked Owl with a soup spoon. Owl then quickly ran off with some moldy bread in his hand as he ran in to a crowd and found himself in the town's square.

"Yo men! that's the beast some of the townspeople have been complaining about, lets exterminate it and be on our way it's gettin' late I don't want to have a cold dinner!" said a man who seemed to be the leader of the marine crew to his side.

"Yes Commodore Raspberry! Prepare to fire men!" said a man with his hand raised readying the men to fire their guns, but suddenly a mist of darkness spread throughout the town that blocked the marines view. Then hundreds of screams could be heard as the dark mist spread and the screams died out. Then a man appeared in front of Commodore Raspberry.

"Ahh so the rumors are true, the man who has allied with the night decimating town after town. Well now your terror ends here Kage! Time to face the absolute justice of the marines!" said commodore Raspberry as he drew his sword.

"Justice?! Ahahahaha say goodbye to the light, to the hope of Shylotown. This is the day of complete darkness, the beginnings of the dark prince, the great captain Kage!! There is only dark justice" said a younger more maniacal Kage as he slaughtered all of the marines and townspeople. Owl couldn't believe what he saw, a man of darkness killing all of the townspeople who had treated him like trash. Owl was now feeling a joy as he embraced the darkness inside him.

After the slaughter as Owl was about to leave he chased after Kage yelling "Take me with you!" Kage turned around and struck him down leaving a deep cut on his chest. Owl slowly got back up clinging to his leg and said "Please take me with you, I just want to be apart of the darkn-..." Owl collapsed. Kage smirked and carried Owl with him after seeing his face as he sailed off to the next town.

Awhile later in the sea as Owl awoke Kage said "Let me tell you something boy. So you know why the darkness is the righteous side and why I will be king of it, why it's my destiny. A long time ago there was a boy who was a slave to his own family, his own flesh and blood! All he ever did was serve them obediently and seek their acceptance of him. They treated him like common trash and rarely acknowledged him. The day came when the family no longer needed the boy who had did nothing but please them and then one night the boy over heard his own family plotting on murdering him and making it look like an accident. The boy snapped, he completely plunged himself in hatred giving himself to the darkness and that night he killed his entire family as he embarked on his journey to become king of the darkness. It's because of that story of the past that no one will ever escape my dark justice, don't you ever forget it as you serve me for the rest of your life!" Kage then handed Owl a dagger as they sailed off.

_End Flashback_

"Now do you understand why my dark justice won't succumb to the greed of a mere pirate? You will die here!" said Owl now ready to resume the giht.

As the dark mist began to disperse Willy could be seen sitting on the ground sipping ice tea he then said "Damn, I thought you'd never stop whining about your sorry past, such a sob story" Willy now getting up and stretching while wincing in pain due to his injuries from his earlier fight. "From now on just shut your mouth. I don't give a fuck about you or your captain, all that maters is the treasure..." said Willy as he got cut off due to Owl punching hm in the face but at the same time he managed to kick him in his ribs as he flew back.

"You just don't understand fool, I'll have to show you the power of the night!" said Owl now throwing his arms to his sides blowing back his cape revealing all of the bombs he had on his body ready to attack with.

"It doesn't matter. I won't die here!" said Willy as he charged forward.

_At Ambrosia Island Shore_

"Oi Toni get back here, your search is over we're heading in together" said captain Kammel as he gathered some of his men "You five will come with us" pointing at five random marines as Ty, Sammy, Rio, and Kamo prepared for battle. "The rest of you gather all of the unconscious pirates and lock 'em up in the brig!"

"Yes captain!" said the crew as they hurried in carrying the men in the hull of the ship. "The rest of you make sure that there's no way Captain Tang's ship or the Dark Moon pirate's ship are unable to leave this island and stanby on our return or if we contact you" said Kammel sounding slightly worried.

"Eh like Ty said cap'n don't worry will be bringing all of these pirates to justice, especially Kage I swear it" said Kamo unsheathing his sword as he cut a clearing for the group to walk through the jungle.

"Alright finally I can stretch my legs lets go!" said Rio as Sammy and Ty just laughed.

_Inside the Dungeon Gauntlet Tunnel_

Geo was running at full speed in the tunnel yelling "Kage! Show yourself you bastard!" until he reached a clearing and saw a door ahead. He felt the temperature rising and took off his hoody and threw it to the ground. As he entered the room he saw men on the floor torn up and beaten, he realized they were Kage's men but couldn't find their captain's body. He picked up a panel with a paper in it from the ground and read "Deadlock" Jones' last message. After awhile Geo finally understood and said "Ah yes just like the book said stay down and not up" Geo then looked on the ground kicking Kage's men out of the way where he saw on the middle of the ground Jones' pirate insignia a jolly roger with a skull wearing a pirate hat behind it was the letter X in gold. He started to look closely at it but didn't notice a dark figure sneaking up behind him, it was Kage covered in blood who had his scarf in his hands ready to choke Geo. At the same time Geo stepped on the skull insignia that was really a secret panel on the floor that then lowered the front half of the floor changing it to a ramp. Kage put the scarf around Geo's neck and started to choke him as he yelled "Ahhrrhh ack what the hell!" then the both of them slid in to the lower room. When the two looked up they were inside of the volcano but what was in front of them was a platform filled with gold. "Oh snap! the treasure I found it! It's all mine! YES!" yelled Geo running to the gold.

"Finally..." said Kage now regaining his sanity as he looked at Geo he thought _Just one more kill and it's finally all mine! Tonight is the night the king of darkness reigns!_ Kage followed behind Geo with his long claw extended as he slashed Geo behind his back sending him to the ground as the blood splattered on the treasure. "Ehhh your blood haha that will certify my victory" said Kage not making much sense.

Geo flipped up and gave a devilish smile at Kage to say "Ahhh it's nice to know that it was me that found the treasure, I can now rest easy on making my next payment on my ship hahaha but I'm more glad you're here, I thought you had run away, you know after you couldn't find my treasure but now I can kick your ass!"

_**End Of Chapter 6**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Translations and Explanations Section:**_

**Last Meal! Dark Pepper Cuisine - **This is Shrew's strongest attack. He uses both of his nun-chucks to strike his opponent in a downward motion with all of his strength usually causing destruction.

**Raging Pepper Flambe -** Shrew opens up the bottoms of his nun-chuck pepper mills and consumes all of the pepper in each mill causing his body to change causing his blood pressure to speed up and his body to run on all of its adrenaline. This allows him to use his strength and speed to its full potential making him ten times stronger.

**Charging Tiger Laceration - **One of Willy's ultimate attacks in his Yajuu-jutsu fighting style. Willy mimics a wild tiger and attacks with a combination of clawing, punches and kicks. The attack can be initiated by a grab, punch to the gut that stuns the opponent or a slashing attack causing the opponent to lose concentration for a second. The attack propels Willy in to his opponent with a combination of attacks at a constant increasing speed which can not be stopped unless he is attacked from behind.

**Dark Bombs - **Owl throws several small dark purple bombs hidden in black smoke that explode on contact that cause a lot of damage to his opponent(s).

**Lightning Shell - **Ranpu uses his solar gun and special electrically charged shell bullets that when contact with anything cause an electrical explosion that cause small craters. Anyone in or close the explosion suffer electrocution.

**Inferno Blaze - **Kaki fires his flamethrower releasing a huge fire ball that when has contact with people or any object completely engulfs it in the flames.

**Hyper Knuckle - **Geo throws an almost undetectable hyper fast punch five times striking the opponent in the same spot. Geo has trained this attack at the least five punches will be thrown when he initiates the attack.

**Sonic Drill - **Geo attacks with a fast piercing kick that imitates an actual drill. The attack can brake bones and damage organs.

**Blow Torch Bullets - **Kaki uses his blow torch gun that shoots bullets contained with gas that burst in to flame on impact. The gun can shoot multiple bullets at once making it hard to dodge.

**Solar Beam - **Ranpu shoots beam of pure light and electricity stored up from when exposed to the sun out of the second barrel of his gun. The blast is extremely hot that can cause fires and make them grow.

**Illuminated Crusher - **Ranpu throws a strong left handed punch with his special light glove that's connected to his energy pack. The punch is like being hit with light along with a physical punch.

**Shadow Flame - **Kaki uses his flamethrower and blow torch gun at the same time on his opponent(s) causing an intense heat which turns the flame white. The temperature of the fire is seven thousand degrees fahrenheit and due to the gas Kaki's uses the flame then turns black and creates smoke quicker.

**Chimera Slash - **Geo attacks with both hands in any angle with his hands forming claws. The attack can be initiated by a grab causing the slash to be deeper. He usually uses this attack when he receives more pain in a fight or is enjoying it to a point of ecstasy.

**Photon Flash Bomb - **Ranpu uses the energy for his solar beam and and his lightning shell bullet to fire a small head sized orb of light with the use of photons that can cause optical illusions usually duplicates of the orb or the orb in a huge form which is used to distract his opponent(s). When the orb gets in to contact with the person's head it causes a constant flashing bright blinding light, due to the science of the attack attempt to shading your eyes with sun glasses or anything else just causes the opposite effect, permanent darkness until the orb fades away.

**Burning Hell Fire - **Kaki releases the limiter on the tube of his gas tank as all of the gas flows in to his flamethrower and blow torch causing a huge more deadly version of the shadow flame but the flame is blue that can burn through human limbs in seconds.

**Stone Spear**** Homerun**** - **Geo in this one time occasion uses one of the stone spears used by the stone soldiers of the Dungeon Gauntlet as a substitute for his bō staff to swing with all his force sending an opponent(s) flying away.

**Dark Smoke - **Owl releases black smoke from special smoke bombs on his hip that are dense and contain a hallucinogen in it that he is immune to so it only effects his opponent(s). The smoke takes very long to disperse.

**Shadow Mine - **Owl sets various undetectable especially when placed within the dark smoke motion sensor bombs on the ground that trigger when touched or disturbed by quakes or other seismic tremors.

**Claw Clutch - **Owl with his finger tipped clawed gloves digs in to his opponent by clutching and clawing which digs deep in to the opponent's body.

_**The chapter of brawls! hoped everybody liked it. This arc is coming to a close with the last fights and escape with the treasure coming to its climax. As always suggestions and criticisms are welcomed so review! Peace**_

_**- **__**Master Zik**_


	7. Ch 7: Dark Justice Vs A Pirate's Dream

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece although I may use or allude to some people or places. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up**_.

_**One Piece: The Yokai Pirates**_

_Italic_ – Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ – A flashback or Location shift

**Bold - **An attack

_**Bold and Italic**_ – Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ – Bounties, Author notes, Articles or Chapter titles

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 7: Dark Justice Vs. A Pirate's Dream**_

The island was very noisy at this time of night especially around Deadlock's dungeon as many explosions were set off on the roof of the mansion. Willy could be seen in his fighting stance wih his pants torn, sweating with many wounds almost covered in his own blood ready to attack as Owl stood opposite of him calmly releasing more dark mist. From the roof, the lively jungle could be seen as marines went through and a light flashed every now and then as they made their way to the mansion. Willy became to drift in his mind wondering how they would get off the island but more importantly how soon could he get past his hooded opponent as he watched the dark mist spread even more beginning to flow over the roof.

"Oi! could you stop with this stupid smoke already? I'm already hallucinating, I'm freaking going crazy it's hard enough to concentrate!" said Willy as he waved his hands trying to clear his view.

"Concentrate? hmm haha it wouldn't make a difference there is no way to avoid your death tonight" said Owl as he dashed forward to Willy. The two again engaged in close combat but before Willy could land a blow another shadow mine was triggered on his foot engulfing him in the explosion and sending him flying across the roof.

"Aww man, damn. Stupid tricks dumbass, like I said I won't die here, now lets go!" yelled Wily as he got back up slowly looking around in the smoke for Owl. He swung at what he thought was him but it was just another hallucination in his head and then Owl swooped in from the left and punched Willy in the jaw, he quickly recovered and counterattacked with a punch right but Owl disappeared again. Willy thought _What the hell is this?! I was sure that was him and not a hallucination but I can't hit him. There has to be another trick to his speed._ Willy then said "Ha well I figured out how I'm gonna whoop your ass hood boy" _Guess I gotta show him I'm serious_ thought Willy as he breathed heavily.

"Oh really then lets see it, I should warn you though the longer you stay in the dark smoke the more crazy you become soon it will be permanent and you won't be able to tell what's real and what's not! harharhar" said Owl laughing, now standing in front of Willy. He smirked at Owl and then dashed to his right in to the smoke just to rush him from the behind and grab him using his incredible speed, Owl couldn't even grasp what happened.

"I knew there was something up" said Willy as he held Owl's arm and neck, he then reached in to his hood and clutched his face pulling off a gas mask. "I wondered why you weren't hallucinating, you been here just as long as me!" Willy then kicked him in his back and then crushed the mask, Owl then dashed away with his blinding speed that he displayed earlier. "Even ground now hood boy, now I'll figure out your second trick"

"Harhar trick?! unlike you I can deal with the dark smoke a hallucination is easy to ignore for me, especially when you already know the outcome of this reality" said Owl now speaking from somewhere in the smoke. He then dashed behind Willy and said "**Dark Bombs**!" hitting him with another set of explosions. Willy fell to the ground and crawled to the corner of the roof.

"**Spiral Wolf Fang**!" yelled Willy as he held his breath and entered the dark smoke again this time attacking wildly as he spun in every direction. Although he partially hit Owl every dark mine that he sent blew up since Willy's attack had covered every spot on the roof. "Now that nuisance is out the way, the only thing left is you." said Willy taking deep breaths after holding his breath for so long, now looking at Owl standing at the side of the roof outside of the dark smoke. Then that is when the effects of the hallucinogen that Willy tried to mentally fight and hold off seeped in to his minid warping his reality. "Ahhhhhhhh!" yelled Willy as he rolled on the ground holding his head as he shut his eyes from all of the insanity inducing images flashing before his eyes. _What is this! this... this can't be real, why now!_ thought Willy as he saw images of his parents along with a gruesome looking Owl killing them. "Ahhhhh this isn't real!!" yelled Willy as he was now hanging over the roof.

"Hmmm I wondered why the effects of the dark smoke hadn't occurred sooner. You've shown great will power to fight it up until now, but this is the end, your mind will collapse on it self causing you not to be able to separate reality and your hellish nightmares. Good riddance! dark justice victorious once again" said Owl in a gloating tone as he slowly walked his way to the elevator doors.

_This can't be happening!... AHHHHHH!... the pain! _thought Willy loudly as he got himself to stand. "This won't end like this!!" yelled Willy. He then grabbed a broken piece of the roof and smashed it on his head and then slamming his head on the ground as he started to bleed. "Ha! how's that! ack c'mon one more round!" yelled Willy at Owl as he began to walk his way coughing up blood .

Owl tunred around and said "You must be mad, physical pain will not stop the mental anguish of the hallucinogen" as he walked towards Willy and reached in to his cloak. " It is time to the end this. **Dark Bombs**! **Claw Clutch**" said Owl as he pushed Willy attacking with his bombs and claws slashing away.

Willy smirked, dodged the bombs and said "**Grizzly Bear Slash**! **Stunning Mole Swipe**! **Monkey Fist**!" attacking with a combination of punches and kicks that Owl was struck with although he dodged many. The two now were exchanging blows at a fast pace in and out of the dark smoke. Willy was suffering greatly from the effects of the dark smoke as he saw it was now taking its toll on Owl. They continued to exchange punches and kicks, Willy kicked Owl in the gut but he grabbed his foot spinning him to the ground as he went to stomp on his head Willy leaped up avoiding the blow and back kicking Owl. He then flipped forward to punch Owl but he dashed away again, Owl coming from the air struck Willy in the ribs sending him to his knees.

Willy then threw a punch with all his might but Owl grabbed it and swung him over his shoulders slamming him to the ground. Owl then pressed his foot on one of Willy's wounds to keep him from moving, he held a large black circular object over Willy. "Do you know what this is? _**Shadow M6**_! this will blow you and this whole mansion up hahaha"

Owl then dropped the mine over Willy and leaped backwards but Willy immediately got up kicking the mine high in the air basically out of sight without setting it off he looked over to Owl as he was dashing backwards and rushed him yelling "**Charging Tiger Laceration**!" with increased speed he caught up with Owl and began the onslaught of clawing kicks and punches that Owl could not believe as he was being devastated strike after strike. Willy then began to attack around Owl noticing he was cutting something around him he then kicked Owl to the edge of the roof as he laid motionless. "Hmm so that was your other trick to move so fast, using close to invisible strings that pulled and retracted yourself to certain positions around here at a quick rate, smart you really planned out ya battlefield, plus it takes a lot of strength to do it. Haha too bad you're not facing Geo, good riddance!" said Willy as he began to slowly limp his way back down to the mansion.

"Fool do you think this is over!" said Owl standing up with a clear wound in his stomach. Willy quickly turning around to his shock that Owl was still moving after the attack. "Now its time to end this and regain my place at the great Kage's side. _**Death Mist**_!" said Owl as he held a black orb in his hand and crushed it, then a black mist seeped out as he inhaled it all. Soon his skin turned pure black as dark as gun powder. All that could be seen was the whites in his eyes covered slightly by his hood. He then let out a scream as he began to grow in size, his muscles expanding .

Willy couldn't believe what he was seeing he thought _How could he survive the charging tiger laceration? and what the hell did he just do to his body with that gas? he's huge. Just what is with this crew and augmenting their bodies?_ Willy faced Owl as he appeared towering over him by atleast ten feet. Willy tried to attack but Owl's completely palmed Willy's head as he slammed him in to the ground, all the while dark bombs falling from him blowing up both him and Willy. Owl began to thrash about slamming Willy in to the ground as he also hurt himself.

"Tlbnfjdn mrrr ahhhh" yelled Willy kicking himself off of Owl's hand so he could breathe and speak "Time to end this!" he reiterated. He now faced Owl in his monstrous form with a look of digust "You're weaker than I thought but what should I expect from some bottom barrel pirates... I wonder if you even understand what I'm saying now ha ya big beast!" said Willy as he jumped forward to Owl but then stopped short and jumped high up in the air yelling as he fell "**Crushing Rabbit Hammer**!" however, when he landed it felt like it was solid metal. It hurt Willy more than Owl, and his leg was grabbed and crashed in to the ground again. _Such tough skin, it's really like I am fighting an animal_ thought Willy as he landed back on the roof.

"FOOL! HAHAHA NOW DIE! _**Dark Justice Shadow Phantasm**_!" the first words Owl said since he changed in to his beastly form. He charged Willy very fast surrounded by dark smoke creating five after images of himself that seemed to all be moving at the same time as he led with his hand ready to pierce right through Willy's body. Willy was then struck leaving a gaping hole right in his chest, Willy however, managed to avoid a blow to his heart. Before Owl could strike again Willy held and tightly grasped on to his hand as he looked like he was about to faint. He kicked Owl with the last of his strength sending him backwards but it was ineffective.

_Damn I don't have the strength to charge him again, that attack damaged my lungs... It's the only thing I can do now, just one more time_ thought Willy. "Damn it all!" said Willy he then leaped forward in to Owl's body trying to push him down the hole in the roof hoping the fall would knock him out but at that very moment the Shadow M6 mine that he had kicked up earlier had fallen back down on Owl's back, the explosion consumed both of them as they fell through the mansion. The force of the explosion was exactly what Willy needed to initiate his attack as Willy positioned himself so that he would be falling over Owl's body. He then strikes at an opening yelling "**Charging Tiger Laceration**" Willy now clawing and kicking Owl as they fell past floor after floor with all of the debris on the roof falling with them. Soon Owl's body began to revert back to normal and when Willy noticed he landed the last stunning elbow blow to his gut sending him to second floor of the mansion. Willy then fell near him, as he got up he walked over to Owl's smoldering body and lifted up his hood to see a terribly burnt and disfigured face that appeared to be like that for years.

"Haha do you see now?... Why I was nothing more than a beast to people, to my own family. This is why dark justice will prevail, a justice where I belong..." said Owl as he passed in and out.

Willy then gave him a grim frown as he looked in his eyes and said "I know what I see, someone who was just like me. A person who lost something dear to them, something that gave them hope but mine was taken from me" Willy turned around and began to walk away as he said "And you, you took your humanity and exchanged it for power... How can anyone have faith in something so weak?"

"Such a good fight from someone so pathetic. I should haveve realized, I've been wasting my time" said Willy walking away.

"..." Owl couldn't say anything as he knew Willy's words were the truth, his eye sight began to blur and soon he passed out with tears in his eyes.

Willy then walked in to the elevator door and took it to the ground floor where he found himself in the tunnel once again. As he stumbled and fell to the ground he tried to walk through the tunnel and thought _This sucks, it'll take a long while before I catch up with Geo haha hope he's okay_. Some time later as Willy was half way through he said "Ahhh maybe he won't mind if I just rest here for a bit" as he collapsed on the ground.

_Inside the Ambrosia island Volcano_

Geo and Kage stood on the platform surrounded by the treasure of Ambrosia island and began to fight their final battles. Kage not looking serious lunged at Geo with a series of swipes with his claws, Geo caught off guard by his speed could only dodge for the moment. Geo then dove in to the mound of gold coins to hide and appeared behind Kage smacking him across the head, he then dove back in the mound to reach his hands out and grab Kage by the ankles making him fall on his face. "Ahahahaha c'mon Kage! ain't you suppose to be one with the shadows or some shit like that haha!" Geo then leaped out the treasure standing over Kage.

"_**Rabid Claw**_" said Kage as he swiped at Geo's legs and then began to slash across the chest multiple times. He gave a smile to Geo as he then kicked him to the ground "Fool be gone. In a hundred years you couldn't be able to face me or dark justice." Kage then looked around the volcano and saw a huge wheelbarrow filled with rocks and dirt. He grabbed it figuring that it could fit all of the treasure in it as he then looked for a way to wheel it out. At this time Geo was getting up and dusting himself off he started to speak but then Kage emptied the wheelbarrow on Geo completely covering him.

"Ahhhhh peh peh ack" said Geo as he spat out the dirt, he started to dig his way out yelling at Kage as he saw him begin to fill the wheelbarrow with treasure "Ahh you bastard Kage!, I'm gonna crush you and your stupid dark justice!"

Kage gave him a deadly stare as he stopped in his position, then he laughed "HAHAHA! True ignorance indeed. You're nothing but a rookie pirate, a nobody really. I was destined to find this treasure, I will become king of the darkness! It's a dream that will now become reality!" Kage then loaded up the last of the treasure and push it up the ramp panel that they had fell through earlier.

"Hahaha dreams? Are you stupid, the only dream that matters is mine! I will become the world's strongest!" said Geo as he then rose up throwing the rocks off his back, he ran to Kage as he was half way up and grabbed him by the scarf and yank him back down as the wheelbarrow rolled back on his foot. "**Sonic Drill**!" said Geo as he kicked him three times in the gut, chest and face forcing his body in to the ground. Geo then went in for a fourth kick but Kage pushed his foot back and flipped back up.

Breathing hard Kage said "You?, the world's strongest hahah! I'll have to put you in your place boy. Lawlessness, chaos, anarchy, those are the only things that matter. Let me show you the terror of dark justice" Kage then rushed Geo punching and clawing as his speed began to increase, again all Geo could do was dodge as he tried to make space to counter attack.

_Damn, he's not giving me any chance to fight back_ thought Geo as he flipped backwards on to the ramp. As Kage rushed him again he got low to the ground and threw dirt in to Kage's face and then headbutted him in the gut very hard. "Ha! How'd you like my _**Dirty Headbutt Bullet**_?... just made it up... c'mon this can't be all you got show me your strongest attack" said Geo now mocking Kage by making numerous faces at him.

"Don't you get tired of hearing yourself talk you stupid brat! You continue to be a nuisance, do you enjoy this punishment because now I will no longer hold back" said Kage as he stepped back and got in to a fighting stance. "_**Diving Dark Claw**_" Kage then flew forward spinning right towards Geo, all he could do is grab his arm and stop him from spinning resulting in Kage stabbing him right in his shoulder as he had just moved last minute so Kage avoided his heart. Kage pulled out the claw just to resume his attack "_**Rising Dark Claw**_" slashing Geo from the chest to his face sending him up in the air. As Geo was rising in the air Kage reached in his cloak and pulled out a jug he opened it and emptied the liquid inside on his claw. Right before Geo fell Kage jumped up and struck him "_**Poisonous Claw Slash**_!" as his claw doused in poison cut across Geo's chest."Hahaha good, the order of dark justice has been served, you'll die soon from my specially made poison" said Kage as he wiped off some blood on his face with his scarf. He walked over to the wheelbarrow as he pushed it up the ramp again.

"Ahhhhh it's not over yet you bastard hahaha" said Geo laughing as he tackled Kage falling off of the platform. They then fell to the ground to an edge where there seemed to be a dark bottomless pit, Kage had rolled over and fell off "Haha I got it!" yelled Geo as he held what he thought was the antidote to the poison, he had cunningly grabbed something behind Kage's back as he tackled him off the platform. "Wait what the hell is this! Hey Kage where are you?!" said Geo as he looked over the edge looking down in to the darkness"

"Arhhh you persistent fool!...uh .. wait what are you doing with that!" said Kage as he rose from the darkness throwing his scarf wrapping it around Geo as he checked his back pouch. "Fool give that back, do you want us to die!" Geo then curiously looked at the object realizing it wasn't a container with the antidote. Kage thought _This fool is holding the M6 mine, he'll trap us in here at the leat if he triggers it. Damn him!_ "Give it here you you insolent nuisance" said Kage looking very worried.

Geo knowing he was holding something important said "Ahh first give me the antidote and let me go" Geo struggling with the scarf that wrapped around him, he then managed to free the arm holding the mine. "The only way you're getting this back is if you give me the antidote to the poison" said Geo feeling sicker by the minute as his skin turned pale.

Kage looked at him suffering and let him go knowing that the bomb triggering was a worse outcome. "Now give it here!" said Kage with his hand out but instead of handing it over Geo started playing with it by throwing it in the air. "Fool stop the nonsense!" said Kage.

"Oi calm down it's just some worthless over sized black lantern or something and it doesn't even work! Besides that hand over the antidote! I don't trust you, you bastard!" said Geo now holding the mine to his chest. Kage frowned then reached in his back pouch and threw a small jug at Geo. "Ok good now we can resume the fight!" said Geo as he rushed Kage instead of handing over the mine.

"Noooo!" said Kage as he didn't want this crazy kid to approach him with the bomb he jumped back over the pit to the volcano wall as he hung on with his claw but Geo just ran on and threw the mine at Kage. "You'll kill us all!" said Kage as he leaped down towards the edge as he hung on and then BOOM!! just like that a huge explosion hit the inside of the volcano creating a massive hole.

"Uhhh... ahhh... umm oh shit! you didn't tell me that thing was a bomb! I just wanted to break it..." said Geo as he looked down on Kage as he climbed his way up. Then suddenly the volcano started to make a loud rumbling sound, the platform and the entire volcano began to shake like an earthquake. A bright red light could be seen where the mine had blew up, then a second later lava came rushing out pouring out in every directon right towards Geo and Kage.

"Idiot why would you throw a bomb in a VOLCANO!!" said Kage angrily as the two avoided the lava that drew near them.

"Hey baka! who the hell brings BOMBS! in to a volcano!" said Geo as he had scared yet thrilled expression on his face. He regained his composure as the two were farther away from the lava, then suddenly the volcano began to quake even more. "Ummm... besides ya scared of da heat, huh Kage haha this just makes the battle more interesting. We got a little time limit to deal with" said Geo suddenly sounding happy about the new dire situations.

"Dark justice will prevail even in these frightful moments. I've grown tired of you nuisance, feel the claws of death!" said Kage as he an Geo once again engaged in combat again now the entire platform was filled with lava with only a few rocks above it, the safest place now was by the wheelbarrow by the ramp.

"Listen dumbass I've lived in the darkness, there is NO justice there. You just comfort yourself with your twisted ideals. You've tied me up, cut me, beat me up throughout this jungle, well now it's my turn. I'm gonna beat the crap outta you and take this treasure, so come, get some, you little bum!" said Geo as he drank some of the antidote and started to trade blows with Kage.

_In the Ambrosia island Jungle_

"Oi captain we've reached the bridge" said a marine looking in captain Kammel's direction. Suddenly the ground began to shake as a slight tremor shook the island.

"What was that!!" said Rio as he held on to Kamo. Another tremor then shook the island once again.

"Get off me baka!" said Kamo as he pulled his sword out it's sheath. "Whatever it is I don't like it" he said.

"That was weird, this island is not known for earthquakes of any kind" said Sammy as she started to play with her hair.

"It's the volcano, someones messing with it" said captain Kammel scratching his head. "I wonder why anybody would be... Unless!! yes that's it. C'mon guys, no time to waste" said Kammel as he ran across the bridge then suddenly a huge vulture and three smaller ones swooped up the cliff shaking the bridge as they then flew off in to the sky.

"Heeheh even the animals can tell Jose! haha" said Ty as he continued running.

"The treasure isn't in the mansion, it's in the volcano!" said Kammel as he ran. "Wait! Hey hey hey Ty for the last time it's Captain Kammel!!" The group then ran across the bridge.

"Captain shouldn't we still check the mansion?" said Toni holding her gun ready to fire anyone on notice.

"Fine you're right we'll split up here, we'll go to the Ambrosia's ghost town, _**Heinden**_. You and Rio check it out but hurry and go through to meet us at the volcano. Be careful that's no regular mansion it's Deadlock's dungeon" said Kammel as the rest of them ran around the huge mansion.

"Ehh stuck with you, if you slow me down I'll leave you" said Toni to Rio aiming her gun at him.

"Don't worry you try to leave me and you'll be eating my dust as I run out of here haha" said Rio as the two entered the mansion.

_Be safe you two, I don't like this feeling. If the volcano is gonna erupt that means someone must've of found the treasure. Kage you're mine now!_ thought captain Kammel as they cut through the garden surrounding the mansion.

_Back Inside the Ambrosia island Volcano_

"C'mon bastard haha" said Geo as he easily dodged Kage's attacks. "Seems like you're getting slower, guess the heat is to much for you haha" he then landed a few blows to Kage's face.

"You've pestered me for the last time" said Kage as he spat out some blood and held out his hand ready to attack. He then put on a gas mask and grabbed something from his pouch saying "This is the deadly poisonous gas bomb MH5. There is no cure for this now die!" Kage then threw MH5 at Geo. Being shocked that he threw it in the middle of the fight Geo jumped to another rock.

"Missed dumbass! and I thought I fought dirty" said Geo as he mocked Kage, then the bomb exploded and the gas spread everywhere. Geo couldn't believe it, he held his breath and ran to Kage thinking _This isn't a death match anymore. He just wants to kill me without a fight, damn this bastard that isn't fun!_ Geo swung at Kage a few times yelling hyper knuckle, he threw his whole arsenal of punches and kicks at him but few landed.

"Trying to hold your breath?! Stop with the childish games you either die in the lava or from the gas" said Kage as he slashed Geo in the chest again. "Now out of my way" Kage then pushed Geo to the side as he almost fell in to the lava.

"Ahhh whew damn can't hold my breath as long in this hot air" said Geo as he held on to a stone pillar. The volcano stared to rumble again as now the entire room was filling with lava . Geo couldn't stand in one place as his boots started to melt. He quickly jumped over to Kage and the wheelbarrow.

Geo then punched Kage in the back of the head as he grabbed the wheelbarrow, he then stumbled forward. "Enough you fool" said Kage as he grabbed Geo by the neck and choked him. Kage was then about to stab Geo directly in the face with his claw but then the volcano started to quake at an earth shattering rate, it was going to erupt. As Kage was distracted for a few seconds, Geo took his two fingers and poked him in the eyes. "Arrrhhh my eyes you bastard" said Kage as he stumbled backwards. Geo pushed the wheelbarrow up but then Kage came rushing him, Geo stopped and kicked him right between the legs and then went up the ramp with the treasure. Kage was screaming in pain as he saw Geo run up the room to the stairs above.

"Take that you bastard" said Geo now back inside Deadlock's treasure room. He stepped on the golden x panel and the ramp raised back up. " Hahaha I did it the treasure is mine, now where's that gray haired grandpa, hahaha he'll love to see this" said Geo starting to push the wheelbarrow in to the tunnel but suddenly the room started to shake the whole foundation started to crumble. Geo started to dodge the falling pieces of the ceiling as they fell and said "What the hell is going on!" as he tried to push his treasure forward.

Then that's when the room shook violently and the room crumbled. Lava started to blast through the floor. "BASTARD!!" it was Kage severely burnt by the lava rising with it through the floor with his claw ready to strike. However, so much lava erupted from the room below that it kept rising blasting through the top of the tunnel. Geo managed to hop on top of the wheelbarrow sitting on the treasure avoiding the lava.

"Ahhhhh I CAN'T DIE HERE!!" said Geo loudly as the lava blasted him and Kage through the underground tunnel back above ground in to what appeared to be a kitchen, the blast continued right through the house. "Haha didn't get burnt again. Oh is it dinner time already? Banzai" said Geo as he ran to the fridge to find nothing inside. "Awww man what a poor, poor, sad, sad predicament. I'd hate to be the sap stuck in this house" said Geo now walking back to the treasure where he saw Kage in front of it with a smirk on his face, he then said "Alright claw bastard, lets settle this. Now I can enjoy beating you up!" Geo said as he laughed hard as he ran toward him to engage in battle once again. Kage clawing and slashing Geo as he kicked and punched him. The two had now destroyed most of the room on that floor and Geo knocked him up through the ceiling to the second floor.

"_**Shadow Berseker**_!" said Kage as he swiped his claw multiple times yet seemed like once sending a cluster of dark air blades that cut up the entire floor, the house started to collapse. Geo managed to evade the full force of the attack but suffered from a deep cuts where he was bleeding a lot.

After the dust settled and Geo and Kage stood over the rubble with the treasure to their left a whole town of homes and buildings could be seen around them. "What the hell!! where are we? where did this town come from?!" said Geo puzzled looking around, that's when Kage rushed in to kick him in the face.

"Harhaha the ghost town of Heinden, to think it was hidden between the volcano and Deadlock's dungeon haha, no matter it soon will be covered in molten lava" said Kage standing over Geo. What he said Geo obviously had no clue of but he had gotten tired of Kage's attitude so he went to kick him right between the legs again but Kage grabbed and stabbed his leg. "Not that lowly attack again" said Kage as he ripped out his claws and went to strike Goe while he was down. This time Geo dodged and clutched Kage's arm as he brought himself up he then bit his arm as he yelled in pain punching Geo trying to get him to let go.

"Hahaha not so smug now!" said Geo as he bit Kage again.

"Fool!" said Kage as he swung Geo off of him. "Just give up you'll never beat me the way you are, you're better off dead!" Kage then through his scarf at Geo wrapping it around his waist and pulled him over to him "_**Charging Dark Claw**_" said Kage as he ran forward to impale Geo.

Geo flying forward yelled "Well if I can't beat you the way I am I guess I'll have to change! **Chimera Slash**" as both attacks connected. Geo was holding Kage's arm so he couldn't move and now had a serious wound but so did Kage as his entire chest was now covered in his own blood as the wound Geo dealt him reached from his shoulder to leg. "Ahahahaha ahahaha yes this was the fight I was waiting for when I saw you defeat that sea monster!" said Geo as he smiled devilishly. "I'm happy with this fight. Now bring me the joy of your defeat!" said Geo as the two were locked in the same position.

"Such foolish words, you're happy? It seems your wounds have driven you insane. Let dark justice bring you peace in your death. I told you, you'll never win." said Kage as he tried to move as Geo held him tightly.

"You're the fool Kage, I told you I will become the strongest. You won't stop my dream! so I can't die here!" yelled Geo as the two now kicked each other to separate, Kage's claw tearing out of Geo. Then that is when the last tremor occurred as the volcano erupted spewing lava all over the town.

"Hmph just die!!" yelled Kage as he charged Geo.

"You first baka!" replied Geo as the two clashed once again as the volcano's eruption now was in full motion. _Yes I guess it is time to end the fun_. Geo was then preoccupied as he heard a voice again.

"Now for my final attack! You will die here!" yelled Kage with a mad look in his eye the same as when he slaughtered his men.

_**End Of Chapter 7**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Translations and Explanations Section:**_

**Heinden -** The only town in Ambrosia island. Once a prosperous place known for its food, fashion, and perfumes. It was famous for the discovery made by the mayor, a treasure in the island's active volcano. It was later stolen by the pirate "Deadlock" Jones and his pirate crew and between the time they left and when Jones returned the people of the town vanished. It became a ghost town and soon no one visited the island, it eventually became a wild island dominated by the animals of its jungle. The town has remained intact although not maintained, no one knows why or how the people disappeared.

**Shadow M6 -** A highly destructive explosive land mine that is capable of blowing up entire fleets, mansions, and large portions of an island. It was used to blow up the top half of Deadlock's dungeon and then another used to blow a massive hole inside of the Ambrosia island volcano which then triggered a volcanic eruption making the volcano active again.

**Death Mist -** Is a compound accelerated growth hormone gas that causes the user who inhales its contents to not only grow in size to that of an elephant but the user's body is now more than doubled than what it would be in speed and strength.

**Dark Justice Shadow Phantasm -** With the effects of the death mist and the hallucinogen from the dark smoke effecting the opponent, Owl is capable of moving fast enough to create after images of himself which he uses to directly attack with an impaling thrust which is followed by a second crushing punch to the head of the opponent.

**Rabid Claw -** A wild and uncontrollable series of slashes that Kage usually uses to attack multiple opponents. Both speed and force are increased when used.

**Dirty Headbutt Bullet -** A move geo made up on the fly, he throws dirt in to his opponent's face and as they are blinded headbutts his opponent with incredible force that damages inner organs.

**Diving Dark Claw -** Kage jumps forward head on spinning in a counter-clockwise motion causing his claw to tear apart anything it comes in contact with.

**Rising Dark Claw -** A close range attack where Kage cuts his opponent in an upward motion sending them in to the air.

**Poisonous Claw Slash -** After covering his claw with poison, Kage uses his claw to slash his opponent leaving them bloodied and now poison.

**Shadow Berseker** - One of Kage's strongest attacks where he sends out a cutting barrage of shadow air blades that can cut through steel.

**Charging Dark Claw** - Kage thrusts forward with full speed with his claw aiming to stab his opponent.

_**Another chap finished. Let me know how you guys liked the fights. Peace!**_

_**- **__**Master Zik**_


	8. Ch 8: Beast's Of Prey

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to One Piece although I may use or allude to some people or places. I own only some of the OC's in this fan-fiction, and any place I make up**_.

_**One Piece: The Yokai Pirates**_

_Italic_ – Someone thinking

_Italic and Underline_ – A flashback or Location shift

**Bold - **An attack

_**Bold and Italic**_ – Terms that will be explained

_**Bold, Italic, and Underline**_ – Bounties, Author notes, Articles or Chapter titles

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Chapter 8: Beast's Of Prey**_

The once prosperous town of Heinden that has turned in to a ghost town is now a battlefield where two pirates fight for the treasure Ambrosia island. Kage came charging Geo at full speed preparing to thrust his claw right in to Geo's chest while Geo was distracted by a voice he wasn't even sure he heard, so preoccupied that when Kage's strike was about to connect he barely had time to connect as his shoulder was cut when he jumped out of the way. Looking uneasy Geo focused himself on the task at hand leaping back in to battle with Kage as the two continued to fight. At this time at the entrance of the Heinden captain Kammel and his men had just arrived as they viewed the volcano gushing out lava. They started to go inside until they saw a building collapse on itself, however it was due to Geo and Kage. They're fight had now involved the whole ghost town as they fought at extreme speeds covering every inch of the town. The marines could only on in awe as the lava came rushing down the side of the volcano. Then little Ty noticed the wheelbarrow filled with the Ambrosia island treasure but before he could say anything a pieces of wood came flying the marines way as now Geo and Kage was right before them trading blows as they fought on.

"**Sonic Drill**!" yelled Geo holding his side, he was about to send another kick his way until he noticed Kage had stopped. He then looked in the direction Kage was staring and saw the marines. "Oi shit! what the hell are the marines doing here!" blurted out Geo.

"Hahaha so even you captain Kammel have come to witness dark justice's night of dominance and the new age of darkness with me as king!" said Kage in the most egotistical tone.

"All it seems like I'm witnessing is you getting your ass kicked Kage! Don't be misunderstood, it will be I who make you pay for your crimes. Today is your last day as a free man, your defeat will be at my hands!" said captain Kammel as he now lit another cigarette and rolled up his jacket sleeves, his men behind him prepared for battle.

"WAIT A MINUTE!! You bakas are just gonna ignore me! Hmph... If you had came here for me I woulda said fine I'll take you all on. Then after beating your asses leave with my treasure but the only one who will be beating up this bastard Kage is me! Captain Geo!!" said Geo as he clenched his fist and punched Kage through a house. Some of the marines stood stunned as Kammel simply exhaled some smoke, Sammy smiling still playing with her hair, Ty reaching in to his backpack, and Kamo extending his sword preparing to cut Geo down. But before any of them could make a move forward the ground started to rumble and crack a part, since the volcano had started to erupt from below ground in the tunnel and started to fill with lava and now the pressure forced it to escape in only one direction up. The lava began to blast through the ground right in front of Kammel and the rest of the marines blocking them from going any further, a wall of lava had now stopped them from capturing the two pirates. They were forced to retreat back in to the jungle as the lava fell to the ground.

_Minutes Earlier Inside of the Gauntlet Tunnel_

Toni and Rio had just made it to the entrance of the tunnel. After avoiding numerous other traps set on the other floors of the mansion and after finding nothing but evidence of some fights they were led to the tunnel. Toni had taken her gun out of her suitcase holding it out ready to fire while Rio made sure to be very observant looking around him with every step he took. Toni had then hit him with her gun on his arm saying "Stop being an idiot, look ahead it's the only direction to go."

"Aww shut up or I'll leave you here, besides we've found nothing but lame trouble in this booby trapped half destroyed mansion. I mean could you believe the roof is completely blown off! Lets start running to catch up with captain" said Rio as he started to run as Toni was forced to follow. They started to run until the tunnel started to rumble, they were half through when they noticed a body on the ground.

"Hey isn't that the guy who stole the eternal pose from captain!" yelled Rio to Toni as she aimed her gun at him.

"Wait I think... I think he's dead!" screamed Toni as Rio shocked jumped back in to her arms.

The loud voices and the frequent shaking of the tunnel eventually woke Willy out of his unconscious state. He started to grumble and slowly move as his body ached, he mumbled to himself "Oh what the hell! where am I? damn I feel like sh... Oh yeah!! Damn I have to get to Geo now!" Willy yelling the last parts to himself as he got to his feet. "Damn I guess using the _**C.T.L.**_ three times so close together isn't that smart heh heh, damn my body isn't strong enough yet" said Willy as he turned around to see Rio and Toni shocked in fear to see that he was alive in the state he was in, covered in blood, with lumps, deep cuts all over his body, and a serious head wound as he was bleeding from his head.

"Ah it's the theif! You thought you'd get away? Well for your past crimes of stealing Vice Admiral John Giant's ship, Captain Tang's ship, destruction of a marine merchant vessel, taking the eternal pose to Ambrosia island, and the illegal entry on this island along with other acts of piracy you are under arrest and will face absolute justice by the marines" said Toni all in one breath by the time she was finished Willy had already ran away.

"Oi why did you keep going he's already gone?" said Rio curiously holding back a laugh.

"Baka why aren't you chasing him!! hurry after him before he gets away!" yelled Toni as she pointed at Willy in the distance.

"Ehh he could have had an hour's head start he won;t escape me" said Rio as he got ready to pursue Willy he then said "C'mon he's gotten far enough that I'll leave you here by yourself for some time." Rio then dashed off as Toni pursued preparing to fire at Willy.

_Damn I got no time for that captain's lackeys. Find Geo and get the hell outta here... what the hell is with this shaking? earthquakes?_ thought Willy running at top speed trying to ignore the pain. As he made some good distance he stopped to catch his breath as the tunnel shook again, he turned around and then saw Rio already half way behind him kicking up dust. "Oi crap! this bastard's fast!" yelled Willy as he started to run again. He turned around to see the tall Rio now in arms length of him, Willy thought _What the hell is this!? is it because his height? Damn! If I wasn't so tired I could've lost him but I'm too injured. I can't stop and fight either... well I got a last burst of speed left in might as well do it now._ Willy then started running faster but now Toni was close behind shooting at him, he was now dodging bullets trying to gain speed to evade Rio. Willy then decided instead of avoiding him with speed to stop these guys from following him, he figured that the girl was too slow to catch him so he dealt with Rio first. Without any notice Willy leaped forward turning around and kicked up a ditch worth of dirt in Rio's face as he ran, he stumbled to the ground rubbing his eyes as he took off his glasses. _Yes! Dirt in the eyes always works!_ thought Willy. He ran forward until he lost the two marines.

As Willy ran the tunnel shook more until he saw a room ahead but then the tunnel shook violently one more time and he saw lava bursting up along with it a man with a claw and what appeared to be Geo on a wheelbarrow through the room and the tunnel ceiling. The lava then poured out of the room like a wave of water the size of a tsunami about to swallow him. Willy couldn't believe it he yelled "DAMN IT!"

He then turned around and ran at top speed trying to avoid the lava he was now coming up on the two marines he just escaped. Willy then thought _Gotta get out of the deadly lava tunnel!!_

"Hey there goes that dirt kicking bastard now! Is he stupid enough to pick a fight with me now?" said Rio as he got up ready to attack.

"Don't worry one shot will put him down" said Toni calmly ready to aim and fire. Willy saw the two marines blocking his way and didn't feel like fighting it out so he just knocked Rio aside and the gun out of Toni's hand stepping off of her shoulder as he ran on. "What the hell you thieving bastard!" yelled Toni looking at Willy running away.

"Look!!" yelled Rio turning Toni around to see the lava quickly crashing towards them. He then yelled "RUN!" as he grabbed her and dashed off in the opposite direction. Rio ran at top speed actually outrunning the wave of lava as he sped through the basement back up the stairs to the front of the mansion where they had entered. "Whew!! haha I thought we were goners!" said Rio as he sat on the grass.

"You idiot! I almost threw up! Don't you ever do that again!" yelled Toni as she put back on her hat threatening Rio with her gun.

"Ehh don't mind me I was just saving your life..." said Rio.

"Wait!... you idiot you forgot about that gray haired thief! Baka! Why did captain pair me with you!" yelled Toni as Rio just had a shameful expression knowing he ran right past Willy completely forgetting the objective.

_A Minute Earlier_

Willy ran and ran until after a couple minutes he made it back to the basement of the mansion as he looked up in to the sky, suddenly Rio holding Toni ran right by him up the stairs. He took the elevator up figuring he should still avoid those marines but then the mansion began to shake due to the tunnel connecting the foundation of the mansion to the erupting volcano. While in the elevator it stopped and then shot up to the roof, Willy thought _Damn it's goin' to the roof!, with these injuries I won't make it jumping off from there...Oi crap what am I saying! the roof blew up!_ Willy then pried the doors open as he now found himself in an elevator and no where to step out to. He climbed on top of the elevator to get a better view of where Geo could be and then that is when two over sized vultures grabbed him and took him off in to the air all he could yell was "Yo what the hell is this!, I don't got time for games! You baka birds!" Willy was then flown off towards the ghost town, Heinden.

_In Heinden_

"Haha it seems you won't be able to get your revenge on me Kammel. Will the people of Ammi island ever rest in peace haha!" said Kage happily as he looked at where captain Kammel was just standing as the wall of lava crashed down.

"BAKA!" yelled Geo as he ran and punched Kage again. "Don't ignore me bastard" said Geo raising his fist menacingly.

"You again? Don't you see you already lost!" said Kage as he got up. "Listen I'm going to kill you then torture those marines for fun then take my leave with my treasure, why don't you just welcome death?!" said Kage as he raised his claw preparing to attack.

"Heh you're right it's time to end this but my fun just started, I'll enjoy this!" said Geo smiling as he ran forward.

The two clashed going back and forth avoiding deadly strikes as they hit each other. Kage then kicked Geo in the gut and yelled "**Shadow Berserker**!" sending another cluster of dark air blades that this time hit Geo head on giving him cuts all over his body. Geo got up slowly wiping blood from his mouth trying not to not to aggravate any of his wounds. He then started to laugh manically in joy. Kage was confused and shocked.

"I should take these off to show I'm serious hahaha!" said Geo calmly as he took off the broken and basically unwearable shades he had on during the whole fight to show his bold red eyes that now resembled the lava that was burning down and destroying the ghost town. Kage got a good look and couldn't believe he still saw a smile on Geo's face, he then spat out some blood and ignored Geo's craziness. Geo then heard in his head _Finally! I haven't had fun like this in awhile_. Geo just shook his head and mumbled to himself believing what he was hearing was just his imagination. He then leaped forward to attack Kage.

Kage shocked he could still moved that fast regained his composure and attacked again "**Shadow Berserker**!" this time hitting Geo at close range sending him through three buildings as they all crumbled to the ground. _That serves him right a painful death now to my treasure!_ thought Kage about to walk to the wheelbarrow.

Geo then said "Where do ya think ya goin' BASTARD!!" Kage turned around quickly to see a roof from a house flying his way he swiped his claw to cut it in half but then what he saw behind it was Geo's foot kicking him across the head sending him in to a house, the house then fell on him. "**Chimera Slash**!" yelled Geo as he attacked the entire collapsed house.

Kage getting hit managed to crawl out avoiding the full force of the attack thinking _Monster! He's a MONSTER!! Is he some sort of a demon! How is he still alive!_ Geo quickly caught Kage grabbing his foot and throwing him towards some lava but Kage braced himself in mid air and scraped up some lava on to his claw to attack Geo but missed.

Kage then went to swing again but this time Geo didn't move and the claw covered in lava seared in to his chest and he screamed "AHHHHHHAHAHHAAHAHA! MORE!" Geo was now laughing.

_I..I-II-.. I can't believe it! NO! He isn't human! He's definitely not normal! Is this some devil fruit ability!?... No, can't be... He's bleeding he's in pain. Then why is he laughing!!_ thought Kage now shaking in fear as he stood before Geo. Kage backed up and attacked again ""**Shadow Berserker**! Take this you abomination." The attack this time wasn't as strong due to Kage's mind state and Geo not only dodged but counter attacked by smacking Kage across the face sending him in to the dirt.

"Such mean words hahaha! Well it was fun but you're broken now, time to end this" said Geo in a deeper more demonstrative tone, he then stood over Kage ready to strike but dirt flown into Geo's eyes as he stumbled backwards laughing "Funny..." he said as he wiped dirt out of his eyes.

"Some rookie punk like you looking down on me, the great Kage! DARK JUSTICE WILL NEVER FAIL!! I've played with you long enough now for my strongest attack!" said Kage preparing to land his strongest blow on Geo.

"Oh really? bring it on" said Geo gesturing for Kage to come and do it now.

Kage grabbed his right arm holding his claw steady and jogged forward to Geo he yelled "_**Dark Moon Guillotine**_!" Kage's speed suddenly increased forward to Geo, almost disappearing, he appeared in front of Geo sending out one vertical dark air blade to split him in half. Geo thought the attack was the same thing as the others and dodged effortlessly to the right but when he did Kage appeared on his left side as his claw struck down aiming to slice off Geo's head with a huge air blade. Geo, stunned, could only lean in to Kage thus barely dodging the blade and being hit in the back of the head by Kage's forearm sending him to the ground as a crater was created from all the force he used. Kage looked disappointed but said "Hmph you kept your head but your neck should be broken, only seconds before the life drains out of you" said Kage walking out of the crater.

"Wait bastard, now that I've see it you'll never hit me again! It was more than I expected though, good try hahaha!" said Geo grabbing at Kage's cloak pulling him to the ground. They then both jumped backwards creating space with in the crater. Geo licked the blood on the side of his lip and said "Good, now show me that again I already have the attack in mind that will defeat it." Kage ignored what he said and concentrated on Geo's appearance noticing his neck.

"It's broken! You are a monster" yelled Kage angrily. He thought _Did he lean it at the right moment so I wouldn't brake his neck?... I can't deal with a man-beast like him now! Damn it! _

"Nah it's only slightly fractured, your arm couldn't break my bones haha. I shouldn't move it though haha" Geo then grabbed the other side of his neck thrusting it forward and then snapping it tto the left to adjust his head making it straight again. The two clashed again but Kage, quickly hit Geo to the ground and ran to the treasure avoiding the lava. "You can't run or hide bastard!" yelled Geo as he got up and ran behind him.

Kage got to the wheelbarrow and started to push it until Geo grabbed him by the shoulder and threw him to the ground. Geo then kicked the wheelbarrow out of the lava on to a fallen tree. Kage then slashed at him but Geo dashed backwards. "Just die already" said Kage swiping wildly.

"No" said Geo, Kage then noticed that he no longer appeared as a monster and regained the presence of the child like nuisance he was earlier, that's when he smiled in delight believing he had the upper hand. He pointed his claw out preparing to attack again. Geo smiled knowing things were coming to an end thinking _That's strange my head feels really weird... Oh well the treasure will solve that haha_. Geo clenching his fist tightly and started to swing his right arm clockwise at an increasing rate similar to a windmill, the only thing is he didn't stop and his hand started to create a sucking force drawing the wind in to his arm as it spun.

Kage started to laugh "You idiot! You think this will defeat me! spinning your arm like a dimwit, you'll just dislocate your arm after your punch misses me. This isn't even worth my strongest attack! hahaha" said Kage now laughing hard. He then said "**Charging Dark Claw**!" charging forward for a piercing attack at Geo's neck but Geo dashed backward still spinning his right arm. Kage then said "**Shadow Berserker**!" as the air blades appeared to hit Geo he just stepped out of the smoke untouched by the attack. Then the volcano started to spew out more lava as it came down the side.

Geo started running forward yelling "Ahhhhhh!" as his arm spun even faster.

Kage prepared for Geo's attack and yelled angrily "Fuck it! **Dark Moon Guillotine**!" The vertical air blade came at Geo and he dashed to his left dodging it and then Kage again appeared to his right side to land the guillotine claw to sever his head.

Geo thought _I guessed right!_ He then yelled out "_**Oroshi Tornado Fist**_!!" Kage who attempted to slice off Geo's head completely missed, a circular wind was now surrounding both of them, Kage had realized that the wind completely shifted his position forward in front of Geo and slowed his downward strike but that wasn't all. Geo then turned slowly to face him quickly saying "Haha idiot, this winds sucks in all attacks. Now feel the force of a tornado!" Geo then hit Kage square in the chest but as his arm stopped spinning on contact with his body his began to be teared through as the force of the wind and punch sent Kage flying as he was surrounded by a miniature tornado through the air like a bullet in to the lava covered volcano.

He was now completely covered in lava as he screamed "NOOOO!!" until he could no longer be heard from.

Geo then limped away trying to run from the on coming lava to the wheelbarrow that he pushed passed a few trees until he reached the cave he was at earlier when he found Deadlock's book, he thought _Crap my arm is dislocated again, wish there wasn't such a shitty consequence for that attack_. Willy then came out the cave with a book in his hand as one of the vultures swooped down to hit Geo in the head, he yelled "Baka...birds?" He now saw four birds flying in a circle over him, one he knew for sure was the bird he encountered earlier. "Yo Willy! you made it. I got my treasure, I told you it was worth it!... Hey you look pretty flashy over there with those cuts and blood all over you. Is this your new style? haha lets go..." said Geo as he leaned against the wheelbarrow.

More lava started to come out of the volcano as it exploded again. "Look who's talking I don't think burnt, cut up, and broken is the new style this year. Besides how do you figure we do that? We're surrounded by lava and the marines I led here are coming baka!" said Willy looking very annoyed. "We may have to ditch this treasure and just run, I'm sure they got some men by the ship already."

"No I'm not leaving my treasure. Wait what?! You led them here baka geezer head! Ahhh just let me think... Hmmmm" said Geo now pacing back and forth in the small space he had to walk as lava flowed down. Willy then saw a couple of marines coming his way, amongst them being Kamo and Ty. Then the birds flying in the sky landed, Geo went up to the mother vulture and actually spoke to it "Ahh Vulture-san I got a great idea, fly my treasure over to my ship. It's the only we can escape!" Geo was now begging on his knees. The vulture gave a thumbs up and clutched the wheelbarrow with its large talons, it started to fly off in to the air as the three smaller birds picked up Geo and Willy. "Weird how these baby birds can fly already, they just hatched today hmmm oh well lucky us" said Geo as he moved around in celebration almost falling to the ground.

"It doesn't matter just be glad we're getting out of here with the treasure!" yelled Willy.

As they flew off slowly Geo turned around to see the lava covered volcano with the marines running around lookin up at them and then an explosion occurred with Kage bursting out burnt from head to toe. Then marine captain Kammel then leaped to punch him in the face as Kage swiped his claw the two then began to fight. "Hey you baka marine! That's my opponent!!" yelled Geo angrily, mad to see that Kage wasn't defeated but up and fighting again. He thought _That bastard just doesn't knwo when to stay knocked out. Guess another punch will shut him up!_ Geo started to swing his arm in the air shaking the direction of the vulture's holding him.

"Hey stop it you idiot! You already won, we have the treasure lets just go!" yelled Willy to Geo. Geo stopped and frowned looking upset about the situation. Kage and Kammel continued to to fight on the side of the volcano both looking enraged. Willy then looked down to see that the marines were following them, he then said "C'mon you birds faster!"

Ty looked back at captain Kammel and Kage fighting basically on the lava and said to Kamo "Hey what about Jose, Kamo? the lava..."

"Don't worry about the captain he'll defeat him, we gotta make sure to catch these guys. So lets do it!" said Kamo as he and Ty out ran the other marines with them. Ty now had a fishing pole in his hand as he hooked Kamo's collar he pulled back and then launched Kamo in to the air with in reach of Geo and Willy. He then said "_**Jinpu Ryuu Style Juppongatana Strike**_!" as he attacked ten times almost simultaneously in the air. The attack missed Geo and Willy as they dodged by lifting their legs but instead he hit the wheelbarrow, punching numerous holes in to it as now some gold coins began to pour out.

"Ahhh! My treasure! You bastard!" said Geo. The birds then flew Geo and Willy faster to Kamo, who was basically defenseless in the air as he began to fall, the two then kicked Kamo in the face sending him falling to the ground.

"Haha Kamo you okay? haha that was a hard fall" said Ty as he ran to Kamo's body that landed in a pool of mud.

"Baka why didn't you pull me back?!" yelled Kamo getting to his feet.

"Oh... welll... the line broke once I threw you in the air heh heh" said Ty scratching his head looking clueless as he smiled.

"Whewhoooo we made it! I can see the ship" yelled Geo as the they began to land on the beach. The mother vulture dropped the wheelbarrow with a thud as now about a quarter of the gold coins had spilled over the jungle out the holes made by the marine earlier. "That damn baka!" said Geo as Willy started to go to shore until they noticed more marines in their way.

"Hee hee hey there gray haired cutie, who's ya friend?" said Sammy standing with a line of marines with their swords and guns drawn. Geo and Willy looked behind them to see some more marines along with Toni and Rio who had made it out of the mansion. "Well I want to have some more fun so I can't let you leave me now hee hee" said Sammy as she pointed her finger for the marines to attack. She then yelled "_**Chein Chein no Whip**_!" her arm then turned in to a silver chain and whipped the wheelbarrow attempting to tip it over. "Hee hee now be nice boys, do you like the power of my _**Chein Chein no Mi**_? hee hee" laughed Sammy preparing to attack again.

"We don't have time for this Geo! Lets go" said Willy as he held the wheelbarrow from falling as he attacked some marines who tried to cut him. Geo was on the other side of the wheelbarrow fighting off the marines dodging Toni's bullets. "You push the treasure on the ship and I'll set sail!" yelled Willy fighting his way to the marine ship, he started to think _Damn we'll have to stay clear of that devil fruit user._ As he made it to the ship he was just ambushed by more marines as they threw a net over him. He yelled "Oi crap, never mind...new plan Geo!! Don't come here!"

Geo looked over to see the situation Willy was in as he knocked out a few more marines, he then slammed his dislocated arm against the wheelbarrow to pop it back in its socket making a loud sound and then threw all of the marines' bodies at Toni shooting and Rio who was about to rush Geo. They were both hit by their own men being sent back in to the jungle. "Don't worry geezer head I gotta plan!" yelled Geo. He then pushed the wheelbarrow plowing through the marines in his way about to hit Sammy.

"_**Chein Chein no Roller Slap**_!" said Sammy as she jumped in the air and her five fingers changed in to a roller chain and then she slapped down on Geo and the wheelbarrow. Geo seeing the attack coming spun the wheelbarrow around to deflect the attack as he hid under it. He then picked it up completely throwing it at Sammy. She couldn't believe it and wrapped a chain around a tree pulling herself out the way saying "How crude! you're no fun dreadlocks!"

The wheelbarrow then landed on Geo's real target, the Kage pirate's ship "Moonlight." He then ran over to it yelling to Willy who was beating up the marines with the net that had covered him "Hey c'mon get our stuff and lets go!!" Geo now jumped on the ship as the wheelbarrow crashed through the deck in to the hull.

Willy went inside of the "Unique" grabbin all of the essentials. He came out with Geo's bō staff in hand and one small sack and a big sack as he ran over to the pirate ship. Suddenly a fishing lure hooked on to Willy's smaller sack ripping it open. He looked up to see the small boy holding a fishing rod, it was Ty smiling as he yanked the line sending everything in the sack on the ground. All in front of Willy were the log poses they needed to get to their next destination as now the five marines came forward ready to attack. Toni had already started shooting as he took cover. Willy did the only thing he could, he grabbed one of the log poses and yelled "**Kasei Kasei no Yurasu**!" as he gripped Geo's bō staff it grew in size and he swung the staff low hitting up most of the sand on the beach sending a wave that sent the marines flying back along with everything else on the beach. He then ran on to the pirate ship. "Where are you Geo!?" yelled Willy.

"Down here, hurry up!" replied Geo from the hole in the deck inside of the dark hull. The two now were moving as Willy lit a match so they could see. "Ahh here it is our secret way out!" said Geo happily. He then said "All thanks to that bastard Kage!" as he started to pour out all of the treasure from the wheelbarrow then throwing it back out the ship on to the beach.

The marines made their way back on the beach as Ty stepped in front and yelled "Hey! gray haired thief and friend! How you doing? Well I'm fine hahaa well anyway there's no escape with that ship. You messed up and picked the wrong one, the rudder and sails are broken. So we'll give you... uhhh a minute to think it over and then surrender. Okay guys haha" Ty smiling from ear to ear then took a seat as he started to count aloud.

Inside the ship Geo and Willy had heard everything. Geo smiled and just said to himself "Okay lets just make an opening and they won't even see us leave haha" Geo took his bō staff and said "_**Kasei Kasei no Poke**_!" as the staff grew in size he slightly poked through the stern of the ship creating a huge hole, unfortunately it was as loud as any other attack Geo uses. Willy then came back down from another part of the hull smirking but then noticed the noise Geo made with making the opening.

"Baka! you shoulda let me do it. C'mon lets push this in to the water now" snarled Willy as the two now started to push captain Kage's personal ship out of inside of the pirate ship, the gondola known as "Crescent Light." they hopped in holding the oars

The marines heard the loud sound and Kamo stepped forward "Enough of this bullshit, I'm ending this now if they don't wanna come out. They're attitude will change if I use that!" said Kamo getting in a peculiar sword stance preparing to attack.

"Oh no you're gonna use that!!" yelled Rio jumping a couple feet away from Kamo.

Toni then said "Oh my God! that stance you're gonna use your ultimate attack!! b-b-but-but captain said..." Toni, Sammy, Ty, and the rest of the marines then stepped back as Kamo was about to attack.

"They deserve it! _**Jinpu Ryuu Style Hito Kira-**_..." BOOM!! Suddenly the cannon on Kage's pirate ship fired hitting the marine ship captain Kammel arrived on full on. The marines were shocked, they then could hear Geo laughing and when they ran to the shore they saw him and Willy in the gondola rowing away.

"Haha good one Willy" said Geo as he and Willy vigorously rowed knowing they weren't out of trouble yet. Suddenly the water rumbled as something came out of the water to their left. "What the hell!!" The huge beast before them was almost the size of the island as it towered over them casting a shadow blocking the moon's light. "Ahhhhh it's the KRAKKEN REVIVED!! That bastard didn't kill it right" yelled Geo. However, as they rowed faster the Krakken didn't notice Geo and Willy as the gondola was nothing but a small fish in the sea to it. The great sea beast turned it's attention to the island as it saw its dead brethren on the shore. It then began to thrash about causing huge waves for Geo and Willy. "Oh crap!, Oh crap! OH CRAP!" yelled Geo as a wave crashed down on them. They were now farther away from the island.

The beast now was attacking the marines on the shore destroying every ship. "Damn it how are there more of these beasts!!" said Kamo as the marines began to attack as other retreated back in to the jungle for safety and to alert captain Kammel. Who just arrived walking through the jungle carrying an unconscious Kage.

Geo and Willy laughed it up as they saw the explosions and heard the roars of the Krakken as they rowed off in to the sea. Willy saying "Well we did it but now I have no idea where we're going next..."

"Ahh who cares we're alive and we've got treasure!! haha. This was fun! We're closer to that great dream ship!" said Geo as his stomach rumbled. "Oi! pass me the food" said Geo looking starved.

"Ehhh we don't have any" said Willy looking as if he was about to pass out while rowing.

Geo then had a pale face and deadly expression "WHAT!! Noooooo! This horrible! A complete TRAGEDY!!" as he fell back and fainted.

"Ah well I just had no time to grab it heh... well all of it I mean heh he" said Willy as he rowed on in to the night sea.

_**End Of Chapter 8**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Translations and Explanations Section:**_

**Dark Moon Guillotine** - Captain Kage's strongest attack. he first uses his incredible speed to charge his opponent almost disappearing to reappear in front of them launching a huge vertical dark air blade that is capable of splitting the opponent in half. The fact the initial attack can be dodged is critical to the killing blow where Kage appears on the opposite side of where the opponent has dodged and strikes with a downward slashing attack using an even bigger dark air blade to cut off the opponent's head. The last dark air blade isn't needed but with or without the last blow can easily decapitate the opponent.

**Oroshi Tornado Fist -** One of Geo's stronger unorthodox attacks. He swings his arm in a clock wise circular motion at an increasing speed, the speed increases so much that it acts as a type of suction sucking in all of the hot and cold air around him, thus creating tornado like circumstances. The pull of the wind circulating around the spinning arm sucks in anything especially an opponent moving towards Geo trying to attack, normally, attacking at a normal speed would just entangle the opponent in to the arm stopping the spinning and knocking out the attacker. In situations with fast moving opponents, the space between Geo and the opponent shortens when they attack on the spinning side sucking the two closer to each other. When Geo directs the punch stopping the spinning, the wind up of the speed retracts on contact and tears through the opponent's body usually to the bone pending outside interference.

**Jinpu Ryuu Style Juppongatana Strike -** One of Kamo's sword attacks using his Jinpu Ryuu sword style. The Juppongatana or ten sword strike is where Kamo attacks with his sword thrusting ten blindingly fast strikes causing after images, so fast that it seems as if ten swords are striking at the same time.

**Chein Chein no Mi -** Or chain fruit is the devil fruit that Sammy ate. A paramecia type that changes the user's body in to chains making her a chain woman. She is able to change back to her normal form but can change any part of her body in to a chain, she can also change the type of chains she uses. Her chain body can also be manipulated when she is asleep or unconscious.

**Chein Chein no Whip **- Sammy uses one of her arms turned in to a silver chain to land a whipping side attack.

**Chein Chein no Roller Slap** - Sammy changes her five fingers in to roller chains and then uses them as a slapping attack.

**Kasei Kasei no Poke -** Geo uses his bō staff to make a thrusting poke similar to poking some in their eyes with your finger.

**Jinpu Ryuu Style Hito Kira-??** - Kamo's ultimate succession technique of his Jinpu Ryuu style. The full name was not stated because he was interrupted by the cannon fire and then the arrival of the sea monster, the Krakken. (_**Just a litlte spoiler/hint to his attack lol**_).

_**Well this is basically the end of the Captain Kage/Treasure of Ambrosia island arc. Leave comments about why you liked it overall, any criticisms or problems you had with it or anything else. On to the next adventure! Peace!**_

_**- **__**Master Zik**_


End file.
